Truth or Dare
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sequel to Broken and Healed, taking place shortly after where the final chapter left off.  Haruhi takes on a serious case that soon puts her and her loved ones in danger, and reunites Haruhi with an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi moaned as she started rubbing her head.

'How much longer is he going to take?' she thought. She looked at the time. It was getting late and by this time all her kids and her husband would be at least getting ready for bed. She gave off a sigh. This was the third day in a row she had to miss spending an evening with her family because her opponent was trying to stall the obvious; that the clients she was representing were going to win. A woman was suing a company owned by two brothers because she apparently slipped in their parking lot that they were not keeping well maintained. Haruhi however had found proof that she had been drunk and the company had nothing to do with her slipping, and the parking lot was in fact well kept. However it seemed that each day her lawyer had something new to argue and would try to get Haruhi to settle out of court. Haruhi though had been able to disprove whatever the other lawyer had to argue.

"Your honor," Haruhi said finally. "My opponent has no new evidence to back up his client's claim. All he's doing is bringing back up the same information time and time again, and all of this has been disproving time and time again. Now unless he has some sort of new evidence to really back up his client's claims, I move for dismissal and that you rule in favor of my clients."

"Wait, but your honor," the other lawyer started to protest.

"No she's right; you haven't shown us any sufficient real information in the past three days. All you've done so far is present the same information over and over again. So I have no choice, court rules in favor of The Sakus, Case dismiss," said the judge as he banged his gavel.

As Haruhi started to gather up her work, she could hear the woman shouting angrily at her lawyer about them loosening the case.

"You told me that they'd settle out of court!" she said.

"Well I figured they would until what's her name was able to point out that you were actually drunk and none of your claims were really valid," said her lawyer. His client groaned as she stormed over to Haruhi.

"I hope you're proud of yourself. Because of you, I have no way of paying for my injuries and the Sakus gets away," she said. Haruhi looked over at her.

"The Sakus didn't do anything. They were not responsible for you tripping. You were drunk, end of story," she said as finished gathering up her stuff and walked out of the court room with her clients.

"Thanks for helping us out Mrs. Hitachiin," said one of the Saku brothers.

"It's no problem, you didn't do anything wrong," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case I'll just be glad to get home," said the other brother.

"Oh, me too," said Haruhi.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet by the time Haruhi got home.

"Welcome home Ma'am, may I take your things?" asked Emi with a warm smile.

"Yes please," said Haruhi. Normally she didn't want to make the servants do anything for her, but she was just so tired that she willing let Emi take her coat and brief case from her.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" asked Emi.

"No, thank you, I just want to go to bed. I'm so tired," said Haruhi.

"Rough day?" asked Emi.

"Yeah, just like it's been for the last time three days. These people really didn't have a case yet they insist on pushing it. Luckily I was able to convince the judge to just drop it all ready, so it's done and over with!" said Haruhi.

"Oh that's good," said Emi.

"Yeah, good night Emi," Haruhi said as she walked up stairs. She didn't go straight to her bedroom. Instead she went to check on her kids.

First she went into her one year old baby Hiroko's room. The baby laid in her giant crib sound asleep. Haruhi smiled at the sight. Although Hiroko looked like Haruhi mostly, for some reason out of all her kids, she was the only one that seemed to be getting red hair like her dad. Haruhi gave her a gently kiss on her forehead before tiptoeing out of the room.

Next she stopped off at her four year old twin sons' room. Her two sons looked so mush like their father except for they had more brown hair like her. Both boys were also fast asleep in their beds. They looked so sweet and innocent but Haruhi knew better. She walked over and gave the two of them a kiss on the forehead as well. She also went and picked her son Ryoji's stuff dinosaur up from the floor and put it back onto the bed with him. She doubled check to make sure her other son Masayuki hadn't dropped any of his toys onto the floor as well before she walked out quietly.

When she came to her oldest daughter Kotoko's room, she groaned. Her 11 year old daughter was still up in bed reading. She didn't even see Haruhi walk over to her until Haruhi turned off the lamp next to her bed. Kotoko looked up at her mom.

"Oh uh, hi Mom," she said timidly.

"What have I and your father told you about staying up all night reading?" asked Haruhi taking the book away from her.

"But it hasn't been all night yet technically," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, don't play smart with me. You know you shouldn't still be up this late. Now go to bed," said Haruhi. "You can have this book back tomorrow."

"Fine," said Kotoko annoyed as she laid her head back down to go to sleep.

"Good night honey," said Haruhi giving her a quick kiss.

"Good night Mom," said Kotoko shutting her eyes. Haruhi smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

When she got to her room, it was dark, but Haruhi could see Kaoru all ready in bed.

"That's looks so good right now," muttered Haruhi as quickly got out of her clothes and into a nightgown. She went and sat down on her bed, moaning at her aching back from the uncomfortable chair she had to sit in during the trial.

Suddenly she felt an arm come around her wait and pull her down. She gave off an "Oof," as she felt herself hitting Kaoru's chest.

"Welcome home," he whispered into her ear.

"I thought you were asleep," said Haruhi.

"Hmm I was," said Kaoru.

"Did I wake you up, I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, if I was asleep, I couldn't do this, said Kaoru as he went and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Haruhi sighed happily.

"How'd it go today?" asked Kaoru.

"It's over finally, the judge ruled in my clients favor," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, excellent," said Kaoru, "So no more late nights?"

"Hopefully not," said Haruhi.

"Good, I've missed you," said Kaoru.

"I know, I've missed you too," said Haruhi. "And I've missed the kids. How were they today?"

"Uh, well they were" Kaoru started to say.

"What happened?" asked Haruhi. "What did the boys do now?"

"How do you know it was the boys?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shifted her head and looked at him. Kaoru sighed.

"They may have somehow got some yellow paint dumped onto their nanny," said Kaoru.

"And what else?" asked Haruhi.

"And some red paint," said Kaoru.

"And?" said Haruhi.

"She quit," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Haruhi as she sat up. "She's only been here for five months!"

"Well, Hikaru and I had a lot that quit a lot sooner then that," said Kaoru.

"And that's something to be proud of?" asked Haruhi. "You really need to talk to the boys."

"I do, they just don't listen," said Kaoru. Haruhi sighed as she lay back down next to him.

"They're too much like you," she said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Kaoru giving her kiss on her neck. Haruhi giggled.

"And you know they're not the only ones that can be naughty. Kotoko has a little evil side to her too you know and Hiroko has shown signs of being a little evil."

"What, no, not my little baby!" said Haruhi. "But you're right about Kotoko. I caught her up again reading."

"What, not again," said Kaoru. "I'll talk to her about that too, after I try and talk to the boys."

"Why don't you let me try and talk to the boys? Now that the case is over I may finally get some free time," said Haruhi as she rolled over to face Kaoru, both smiling at each other.

"Well hopefully you can make some more time with me too?" asked Kaoru as he kissed her.

"Of course I will," said Haruhi kissing him back. The two of them soon feel asleep peacefully next to each other.

* * *

The next morning Kotoko sat calmly at the breakfast table reading, when a hand came down from behind her and snatched the book from her hands. She sheepishly looked up to see her father who was looking down at her mad.

"Mom ratted me out huh?" she said.

"You keep staying up late reading, I'm just going to have to take all your books," said Kaoru.

"Hey I could be staying up late doing a lot worse of things," said Kotoko.

"What is this you're reading anyway?" asked Kaoru looking at the book.

"Some sort of manga. A friend from school loaned it to me," said Kotoko. "I don't think it's really that great."

"What is this junk?" said Kaoru flipping through the pages. "It's like every other word is moe. What kind of author is this?" He looked at the cover and let out a disgusted groan. "At least that explains all the referance to moe."

"What?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't want you reading this stuff. It'll corrupt your mind," said Kaoru.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi walking into the room holding Hiroko.

"This manga, look who the author is," said Kaoru showing her the cover. Haruhi looked at it.

"Wow, she became professional manga writer? It suits her," she said.

"What you know her?" asked Kotoko.

"Renge Houshakuji, oh yeah," said Kaoru.

"She was our self appointed manager of our club back in high school," said Haruhi.

"Really, wow," said Kotoko.

"You're it!" they all suddenly heard Masayuki shout as he and his brother suddenly ran into the room.

"No Fair, You Cheated!" shouted Ryoji chasing him around the table.

Kaoru, Haruhi, Kotoko, and even Hiroko watched run around for a bit.

"Here," said Haruhi handing Hiroko to Kaoru.

The minute the boys ran past her again, she immediately grabbed and caught them easily by their collars.

"Mommy!" they both said happily when they finally realized who it was that had caught them.

"What's this I hear about you dumping paint on your nanny and her quitting?" asked Haruhi.

"Daddy told us the story of how he and Uncle Hikaru did it once," said Masayuki.

"Yeah it sounded like fun," said Ryoji.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi casting a glance to Kaoru real fast before looking back down at her sons.

"That wasn't very nice boys. You should know better. Would you like it if someone where to dump paint on you?" asked Haruhi. The two looked at each other.

"Yeah, that'd be funny!" they both said. Haruhi sighed.

"No it wouldn't be. Because then you just have to take a bath afterwards," said Haruhi.

Both boys' eyes suddenly got wider.

"No, No Baths, We Don't like Baths!" they shouted.

"I know, so maybe you should think about that before you do something mean like that again got it?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mommy," said the boys.

"Good," said Haruhi letting them go and helping them on to their chairs.

"So Mom, are you going to be in court again today?" asked Kotoko.

"Nope, the case is over, finally," said Haruhi.

"Did you win?" asked Masayuki.

"Of course, Mommy always wins! Mommy's the best!" said Ryoji.

"No I've lost a few cases once and while," said Haruhi.

"Did you lose this one?" asked Kotoko.

"No we won," said Haruhi.

"Yay, Mommy won! Mommy won!" shouted the twins.

"You won't be taking on any other big cases for a while right?" asked Kaoru.

"No hopefully. This one wouldn't have gone as long if the lawyer hadn't kept prolonging it like he did. Some people just don't know when to quit," said Haruhi.

"So, hopefully you'll be able to be home more now?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, hopefully yes," said Haruhi smiling at her family who all smiled back, even Hiroko.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sat at her desk happily, feeling so good about not having to worry about the stupid case any more.

"Wow Haruhi, you sure do seem to be a in a better mood," she heard Sada say. Haruhi looked up as very pregnant sister-in-law walked into the room.

"Well I should be. That pointless case is finally over," said Haruhi. "How are you feeling?"

Sada groaned as she came and sat down.

"I am so ready to pop!" she said.

"Yeah I felt the same way when I was pregnant with my twins," said Haruhi. "Not so much with the girls. I mean yeah it got kind of tire some, but not as bad the twins were."

"Thanks for the warning," said Sada.

"You should be thanking Hikaru. He's the one that should have warned you twins are numerous and abundant in his family," said Haruhi. Sada laughed.

"Well seeing as how you're no longer busy with that pointless case, you want to go get some lunch?" asked Sada.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

"So, what's next?" asked Sada.

"Well, if I'm lucky, I won't have any real big cases for a while and spend some much needed time with my family," said Haruhi.

"Well looks like your luck just ran out," said Sada pointing down the hallway to see their boss Mr. Hiroaki walking up to them.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi. "Maybe it will not be for me."

"Doubt it," said Sada.

"Haruhi, there you are I wanted to talk to you," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Damn it!" muttered Haruhi.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking on this case," said Mr. Hiroaki holding up a folder.

"This isn't some sort of trivializes law suit is it boss?" asked Haruhi.

"No, it's a custody case," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"A custody case?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, a guy's being accused of murdering his wife and both he and the late wife's parents are trying to get the grandparents custody of the kids," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"What, well who's has the kids now?" asked Haruhi.

"Apparently the wife's ex-boyfriend does. He was apparently around the night the wife was murdered and just took them after the husband was arrested," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Oh, okay," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but the husband wants the in-laws to have custody of the kids instead of the boyfriend," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"How bad does it look for him?" asked Haruhi.

"Pretty bad, a neighbor heard the wife shouting at him the night of the murder to the point they called the police. And then they found the husband trying to run from the house with the kids, said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"But that's not important. The important thing you have to worry about is getting the grandparents custody. That's all you have to worry about for right now," said Mr. Hiroaki.

"Um well boss, no offence or anything but I just got done with a pretty big case and," Haruhi started to say.

"Haruhi, you were the first person I thought of for this. You're one of my best lawyers, and I know you have been thorough a lot. I mean I would give it to Sada here but she's going to go on maternity leave soon and Oki's already busy with another case. You're the only other person I'd trust with this" said Mr. Hiroaki offering her the folder. Haruhi sighed.

"I'll look it over," she said taking the folder.

"Good, thank you," said Mr. Hiroaki as he walked away.

"Kaoru's going to kill me," said Haruhi. She looked at the folder. "I'm going to kill me!"

* * *

"So how's it looking?" asked Sada as the two ate lunch and Haruhi looked over the information.

"Well it looks like the old boyfriend never was really legally granted custody of the kids. It seems that the man, Wakato Hinata really wants the kids to go to his wife's parents. So he's the one that went to try and find a lawyer to help them with that,"

"Well who's going to represent him for his trial?" asked Sada.

"It doesn't say. He seems more concern at his in-laws getting the kids," said Haruhi.

"Hmm interesting," said Sada.

"Yeah, well seeing as how the kids were never legally awarded custody to the ex-boyfriend, it should be no trouble getting them to the grandparents," said Haruhi.

"That's good, hopefully it won't be too stressful," said Sada.

"Key word there," said Haruhi.

"Who is the ex-boyfriend any way?" asked Sada.

"His name is Shouta Raiden," said Haruhi.

"Shouta Raiden, that name sounds familiar," said Sada.

"Yeah, but from where?" asked Haruhi. "Oh well, like I said it shouldn't be too hard to get the kids back to the grandparents."

* * *

When Haruhi got home she went to her home office to look over and try to strategies what she should do about the case.

"Which you're doing?" she suddenly heard Kaoru asked from behind her making her jump.

"Don't do that!" she said. Kaoru laughed.

"But its funny watching you jump," said Kaoru. Haruhi moaned and turned back to her work.

"What is this any way?" asked Kaoru looking over her shoulder. "You're working on a new case all ready?"

"My boss guilt tripped me," said Haruhi. "The only other two he's apparently trust with this case are both busy. Oki's still working on another case and Sada's going to go on maternity leave soon."

"Damn her and her twins," said Kaoru.

"Hey, she was there for me when I had to go on maternity leave," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, yeah, and Hikaru called me up all time complaining about that," said Kaoru.

"Speaking of which, where's _our_ baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Taking her nap," said Kaoru sliding his hand down Haruhi's arm.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Any luck trying to get a new nanny for the twins?" she asked.

"I put in a word through the agency today," said Kaoru as he knelt down to where his face was right next to hers. He gave her cheek a gentle kiss, and another, and another. He kept doing to the point that Haruhi finally turned her head to face him, only for Kaoru to quickly kiss her on the lips.

"Kaoru," Haruhi tried to protest as she tried to pull away from him, "I have work to do."

"Oh come on," said Kaoru giving her another kiss. "If you get into this case we may not have a chance to be together again like this for a while." He gave her another kiss.

"Hmm, unfortunately you may have a point there," said Haruhi as she felt Kaoru gently kissing her neck.

"Exactly," said Kaoru wrapping his arms around her waist and made her stand up with him. The two of them started kissing each other passionately. Haruhi didn't protest at all as Kaoru managed to get her lay down on the desk, still kissing her. Nor did she protest as she felt Kaoru start to unbutton her shirt. In fact she welcomed it all willing. It wasn't like the two hadn't done it on her desk before and it had been so long since they had an opportunity like this.

* * *

"You're not mad at me at all are you for all ready having another case to work on are you?" Haruhi asked a while later as the two of them relaxed next to each other.

"No, never, it's your job after all. Of course it doesn't mean that I'd wish it didn't take up so much of your time," Kaoru.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I know you try. But as long as we still get our family night, I'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Don't you worry about it. Family night will still happen."

"Good," said Kaoru giving her another kiss. "So what is this case you're working on anyway?"

"It's a custody case. I'm trying to get some grandparents custody of their grandkids while their dad is tried for the murder of their mom," said Haruhi.

"Oh, wow, that sounds like fun," said Kaoru.

"I know right?" said Haruhi. "It shouldn't be too hard though."

"Good," said Kaoru. "Then hopefully you'll be done soon and be left alone for a while."

"Hopefully," said Haruhi. Then she looked at the clock.

"Kids are coming home soon from school," she said. Kaoru quickly got off her and the two of them got re-dressed fast. Kaoru picked up the folder and looked through it.

"Hey, who's this Shouta Raiden guy?" he asked.

"The wife's ex-boyfriend who apparently he currently has the kids," said Haruhi.

"That name sound familiar," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking earlier," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well I'm sure it's nothing," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi taking the folder away from Kaoru. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Fine, fine, be all Miss Serious," said Kaoru giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking out. Haruhi smiled and sat back down.

"I do wish I knew where I heard the name Shouta Raiden before," she said to herself as she looked over the info. From the looks of things it appeared he was quite wealthy and lived in a huge mansion. Maybe that's how she knew the name, just another name from the upper class.

But even though she was sure it was nothing, something about the name made her feel nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fujiye." said Haruhi as she welcome the elderly couple into her office. "Please have a seat.

"Oh thank you so much for taking us on Mrs. Hitachiin," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help," said Haruhi.

"Do you think you can get us custody of out grandchildren?" asked Mr. Fujiye.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard. You two are their grandparents, you both live near where their old school is and where all their friends are. Meanwhile Mr. Raiden hasn't really ever been in the kids' lives before this and lives nowhere near where they go to school. Yeah we shouldn't have too much trouble," said Haruhi.

"Oh good," said Mrs. Fujiye. "I hope you're right."

"Hmm?" said Haruhi. The couple both looked at each other.

"Let's just say Raiden has some major connections when it comes to court hearings and hardly ever loses," said Mr. Fujiye with a sneer.

"Hmm, okay," said Haruhi.

"He's the kind of guy I could picture killing our daughter, not Wakato," said Mr. Fujiye.

"Oh really?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing about him murdering her makes sense!" said Mrs. Fujiye. "He had no motive and nothing to gain from it! And even if he was going to, he's smart, and wouldn't have let himself get caught so easily like he did! Nothing about this makes sense!"

"Well hopefully his lawyer can prove that," said Haruhi.

"He doesn't have a lawyer yet," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"He doesn't?" asked Haruhi.

"No, for some reason any lawyer we've tried to get for him have back out for one reason or another," said Mr. Fujiye.

"Is that so?" asked Haruhi shocked. "Wait you're trying to find him a lawyer?"

"Yes, we want him to be represented fairly. We really don't believe he killed our daughter," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Is that so?" said Haruhi. "Well we shall see what happens. For right now let's worry about you getting custody of your grandchildren. So what's this Shouta Raiden guy like?" The couple looked at each other.

"Well uh, he has some shady business deals. There are rumors he works with the mafia," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"We never had any real proof, but we've had our suspicions," said Mr. Fujiye.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"We haven't even seen him since Wakato and Chitose, our daughter, married. It doesn't make sense for him to suddenly show up and take the kids like this. They don't even know who he is," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Hmm, okay, that's good. We can use that information in court," said Haruhi.

* * *

Before long it was time for the trial. Haruhi and the Fujiyes sat in the court room waiting for Shouta Raiden to show up.

"Is he usually late?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes unfortunately, he likes to make a scene," said Mr. Fujiye. Just then the courtroom doors open and Haruhi saw a huge group of men walking into the room. In the middle in white suite was a rather big man.

"Is that Shouta Raiden?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mrs. Fujiye annoyed. One of the men with a brief case came and stood next to Haruhi's table.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," he said.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi standing up.

"My name is Botan Izo. I was wondering if you would consider in making a deal so as to avoid all this hustle and bustle of court," he said.

"What kind of deal?" asked Haruhi.

"My client is allowed to keep custody of the Hinata children and their grandparents are allowed to visit anytime they want," said Mr. Izo. Haruhi looked down at her clients who both shook their heads no.

"Sorry no deal," she said.

"Oh well, your loss," said Mr. Izo as he walked back to his side.

"Never liked him either," she heard Mr. Fujiye muttered. The trial soon began. Haruhi presented her arguments about how kind and caring the Fujiyes were to their grandchildren and how they could offer a good living for the children.

"Your honor, these are well and good arguments, but my client has much to offer the children as well," said Mr. Izo. "For one thing my client is much better off then the Fujiyes financially. He'd be able to provide for the little Hinatas a lot better then the Fujiyes. He could even send them to the prestigious Ouran Academy for their education."

"Your honor, no offence or anything but having money isn't everything, love is. And these two people can offer their grandchildren love, the kind of love they need right now. This man, Shouta Raiden hasn't even been involved in their lives for the past few years," said Haruhi, "The children don't even know who he is. They know who their grandparents are and it's not like the grandparents are completely broke that can't provide the basics needs for the children."

"Your honor, my client could provide a lot more for these children, and it's not like he wouldn't allow the grandparents to visit their grandchildren," said Mr. Izo.

"Your honor, it's not fair to award custody to someone just because they have money. Money can't buy you love which these people have been giving these kids since they were born. Meanwhile this is the first time Raiden has even tried to do any thing in their lives," said Haruhi.

"That's true Mrs. Hitachiin. This isn't about who can produce the most money. It's who can supply the best support to the children. Therefore I award custody to the Fujiyes," said the judge. Mrs. Fujiye immediately jumped up and gave Haruhi a hug.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"No problem," said Haruhi with a smile.

"You're quite the lawyer Mrs. Hitachiin," she suddenly heard a voice behind her. Haruhi turned and saw Shouta Raiden standing behind her.

"Thank you," she said as calmly as she could.

"You loose many cases?" asked Shouta Raiden.

"Hmm, no," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, interesting," said Shouta. "What law firm do you currently work for?"

"I work for Jakobe Hiroaki's law firm," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, do you like it there?" asked Shouta.

"Yes, it's a nice place, and it pays well," said Haruhi.

"What would you say if I could offer you double the amount of what you earn now if you were to come and work for me?" asked Shouta.

"I'd say thanks but no thanks, I'm happy where I am," said Haruhi as she turned and walked to the doors.

"We could triple it," said Shouta.

"Not interested," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, I don't like to lose, so I try to get only get winners on my team and I can tell you are a real winner," said Shouta as he followed her.

"That's nice," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, few people have ever done what you've done today, beat me at something. I don't take that lightly. In fact when ever someone does beat me, they either are wise enough to join up with me or stupid and not take me seriously. Those who are stupid usually have something unpleasant happen to them. Do you want to take that risk?" asked Shouta. Haruhi glared at him.

"Do you?" she asked as she walked away.

Shouta watcher her walk away as he men came up to him.

"She doesn't seem scared of me at all," said Shouta, "That seems interesting. She's seems interesting."

"What are you going to do about her Boss?" asked one of his men.

"I'm not sure yet. We should find out more about her first before we try anything," said Shouta.

* * *

"Haruhi, I was wondering if you could help us with something else," said Mrs. Fujiye as they walked out of the court house.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi.

"Well you remember how we can't get anyone to represent Wakato? Do you think you could?" asked Mrs. Fujiye.

"You want me to represent your son-on-law? The man that supposable killed your daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, no one else will. They keep dropping the case for some reason," said Mr. Fujiye.

"Why are you so interested in helping him?" asked Haruhi.

"Because we don't believe he killed her and we want him to be represented fairly. Wakato is a good man and wouldn't do this. And even if he did, he still deserves fair representation!" said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Okay, can I think about it?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh sure, give it some thought," said Mr. Fujiye.

"Please Haruhi, please say you'll do it!" said Mrs. Fujiye as her husband led her away. Haruhi didn't see that one of Shouta's men was watching her before he went back to Shouta.

"Hey Boss guess what I just saw. Those dump parents of your old flam are trying to get Mrs. Hitachiin to represent that loser Hinata," he said.

"Really," said Shouta. "So it looks like this woman is going to keep getting on my nerves. I've been keeping all of the other lawyers away from Wakato, and I'll be dammed if this Hitachiin Bitch is going to mess with my plans. We may have to try other resources to keep her away from Wakato and this case all together."

"What do you have in mind boss?" asked another man.

"I don't know yet. Like I said we need to find out more about her and what makes her tick."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"He threatened you?" asked Kaoru leaning on Haruhi's desk.

"Yeah pretty much after he tried to bribe me," said Haruhi.

"Nice fellow," said Kaoru as he came and sat down next to her on the couch. "Did you ever find out if he has connections to the mafia?"

"No, couldn't find anything about that. But you don't have to be involved with mafia to be crooked and do shady buissness," said Haruhi.

"Hmm true," said Kaoru. "So do you think you'll try representing the son-in-law?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to just take it easy for a small time. But at the same time Mrs. Fujiye really wants me to repersent him," said Haruhi.

"Why does she want you to repsersent the guy that's being accused of murdering her daughter?" asked Kaoru.

"Both her and her husband is convinced he didn't do it. They're convinced he's innocent," said Haruhi.

"Hmm that's intresting," said Kaoru.

"And even still he does deserve to be represented fairly," said Haruhi. She heard Kaoru give off a moan.

"Do you not want me to take this case?" she asked.

"Kind of, I mean it's going to be taking up a lot of time if you do. Plus I don't know if I like you being involved with someone like that Raiden guy. He sounds kind of dangerus," said Kaoru.

"You think?" asked Haruhi. "You maybe right. Look nothing's been decided yet so we'll just wait and see."

Kaoru didn't seem convinced.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," said Haruhi. Kaoru sighed.

"No, I don't want to be one of those controlling husbands. If you want to do it, then you can do it," he said.

"But you are my husband and are entitled to your opinion about it," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but I have opinions that you don't always agree with," said Kaoru. "Like say a little bit more of cos. play in the bedroom." Haruhi groaned.

"I _do_ do that sometimes," she said.

"Yeah but only on my birthday, our anniversary or Valentines Day!" said Kaoru. "Any other time, I have to trick or guilt trip you into doing it." Haruhi shook her head.

"So if I do decide to take this case you won't get too mad about it?" she asked.

"No I will not get too mad. I may get a little annoyed about it, but it'll just give me some leverage for some cos. play," said Kaoru smiling his devil smile.

"Oh really, so that's why you're going to let me do it?" said Haruhi. Kaoru chuckled evilly.

"MOM, DAD!" they both suddenly heard Kotoko shout as she stormed into Haruhi's office, followed by Masayuki and Ryoji. "Look what they did! Just look at this!" She held her cat Gin mad. The poor thing had all sorts of colored paint on his fur.

"We just wanted to see what Gin would like as a rainbow," said Ryoji. Haruhi moaned.

"Alright, you two are not allowed to play with any kind of paint for a month!" she said.

"Aww Daddy?" said both twins.

"No I have to agree with your mother about this," said Kaoru as he came and took Gin from Kotoko.

'Even if he looks utterly funny with all this paint on him!' he thought.

"Don't you worry Kotoko; I'll have him taken to the groomers first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad," said Kotoko.

* * *

"Good Morning Kaede," said Haruhi the next day when Haruhi arrived at work.

"Good morning," said Kaede with a smile. "You've been getting a lot of calls from a Mrs. Fujiye already today."

"Oh really," said Haruhi.

"Yeah a lot all ready went to your voice mail," said Kaede.

"Okay," said Haruhi about to head to her office when she noticed the vase of pink flowers on the front desk.

"Hmm I wonder who brought these?" asked Haruhi. Kaede looked over at the flowers and smiled.

"Mitsukuni had these dropped off this morning," she said giving off a little sigh.

"You and him are getting kind of serious huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, I really think I'm in love with him," said Kaede. Haruhi shouldn't be surprise that Hunny would go for Kaede. She was also kind of small for her age and she also had a cute child like face, making her look really adorable. The two of them had met at her and Kaoru's wedding and had stated dating not too much long after.

"But you know it's not that I mind, but I wish there was something I could do for Takashi while Mitsukuni and I are on a date. I know he has his reason for coming along, but I can't help that maybe I should find him a date or something too," said Kaede.

"Hmm, you can try," said Haruhi.

"You don't think that Saya would be interested in dating him do you? I think I've seen the two of them looking at each other anytime they're near each other."

"Well I guess you could try," said Haruhi, "I'm sure Hunny would be happy to see Mori in a relationship."

"I'm sure it'd be nicer relationship then the one I have," said Oki walking up to the front desk.

"What, what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"I went on another date with Kyoya last night," said Oki.

"And what it didn't go well?" asked Kaede.

"No it went great like all our other dates. He took me to a nice restaurant and a nice museum. It's just that we've been going together for so long now, and I can't help but wonder where our relationship is going. Hell, we've been going together longer then Kaede and Hunny, but their relationship seems to be moving faster then ours!" said Oki.

"Well you know Kyoya. He likes to take his time to think things out for what would be best," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I just hope he thinks I'm what's best," said Oki.

"Just hang in here. From what I've seen, Kyoya really likes you," said Haruhi.

"Hmm thanks Haruhi," said Oki.

* * *

When Haruhi got to her office, she listened to the messages. In each one Mrs. Fujiye kept begging her to repersent her son-in-law.

'She really wants me to do this,' thought Haruhi. She started thinking it over. If no one else was willing to repersent him, than maybe he really could use her help. She decided to ask her boss about it. She quickly walked over to Mr. Hiroaki's office.

"Hi Haruhi, can I help you?" asked his assistant Saya.

"Uh yeah do you know if Mr. Hiroaki has the case file for Wakato Hinata?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I'll try and find out for you. Mr. Hiroaki is currently out at the moment," said Saya.

"Oh thanks," said Haruhi.

A few hours later Saya brought the file to her.

"You thinking about representing him?" asked Saya.

"Hmm his mother-in-law really wants me to," said Haruhi.

"Well in either case, here," said Saya laying the file down on Haruhi's desk.

"Thanks," said Haruhi with a smile. She looked over the case file. The man didn't seem to have any kind of criminal history pier to the murder at all. Nor was there any proof he and his wife were having any kind of serious marital problems either. They seemed happy. The few things that link him to the crime were that fact that neighbor had apparently heard them arguing and when the police arrived; he had blood on his pants. Mr. Hinata claimed to have gotten home late that night to find his wife dead in the kitchen and had gotten the blood on his pants when he knelt down to get a better look at her. He also claimed that the only reason he had been fleeing from his house with his kids in the first place was because he was scared the killer might still be near and wanted to get them to safety.

"That would make sense," said Haruhi to herself. Just then her phone started to ring. Haruhi looked over and saw it was the front desk.

"Yes Kaede?" asked Haruhi answering the phone.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but there's someone here to see you," said Kaede.

"Is it Mrs. Fujiye?" asked Haruhi.

"Um no, it's a gentleman by the name of Shouta Raiden," said Kaede.

"Shouta Raiden, what's does he want?" asked Haruhi.

"He says he really needs to talk to you," said Kaede.

"Um okay I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Very nice office Mrs. Hitachiin," said Shouta Raiden as he and one of his men walked into the room.

"How can I help you Mr. Raiden?" asked Haruhi.

"I heard you were considering representing Wakato Hinata for the murder of his wife," said Shouta.

"Hmm yes the thought has crossed my mind," said Haruhi.

"What would you say if I were to offer you one million dollars not to repersent him?" asked Shouta.

"One million?" asked Haruhi.

"That's right, one millions up front," said Shouta placing a big white envelope onto the desk that was filled with money. Haruhi looked down at the envelope and then back at Shouta.

* * *

"Hey there Kaoru," Oki called out as she walked down the hall.

"Hey Oki, how's it going?" asked Kaoru

"Fine, just fine, you here to see Haruhi?" asked Oki.

"Yeah, just got done taking our cat to the groomers, don't ask, and thought I'd offer to take her out to lunch," said Kaoru.

"Well last I saw she was in her office, excuse me," said Oki as she walked away.

"Thanks," called out Kaoru and walking to Haruhi's office.

* * *

"Is this for real?" asked Haruhi.

"Well if you don't like it, we can offer you two million if you like," said Shouta placing another envelope down onto the desk.

"You'd seriously pay me two million not to repsersent Mr. Hinata?" asked Haruhi.

"Or more if that's your price. Don't worry about it. I can afford it," said Shouta as he smugly adjusted his collar. "You see this suit, cost me a mere million," he boasted.

"Yeah that's what he said," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Shouta.

"My husband, when he designed it, he said it would probably be worth close to a million dollars," said Haruhi.

"Your husband?" asked Shouta.

"Hi Haruhi," said Kaoru walking into the office. He looked at Shouta and his partner. "Sorry I didn't realize you were with someone." He came and stood next to Haruhi in her chair. "Hey, he's wearing one of my suites." "Yeah I was just telling him that," said Haruhi.

"What's with the envelopes?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently he can give two millions real easy," said Haruhi.

"Wow two million. I whished we had that back when we re-molded the kids play room. Oh wait that cost six million, never mind. Thanks anyway," said Kaoru picking up the envelopes and handing them back to Shouta. Shouta looked a little shocked, but then turned back to his cool calm look.

"I see, so money isn't an issue with you," he said. "So what could I offer you Mrs. Hitachiin to not take on this case?"

"There's nothing you can offer me sir. Whether I take on this case is on or not is up for me to decide. Good day," said Haruhi.

"I see, well maybe I'll have to find others ways to cooperate with you," said Shouta as he and his partner walked out. Shouta stopped just at the door.

"Nice kids you got here," said Shouta pausing to look at a photo Haruhi had of her four children up on the wall. He reached out and hit the frame making it fall to the ground and smash.

"Oops my bad," he said as he and his man waked away. Haruhi jumped up and both she and Kaoru looked at the pile of glass on the floor. They looked at each other uneasy.

"I hope he's not thinking he can scare you into not doing this case," said Kaoru as he moved and carefully picked up the frame out of the glass.

"So do you think I should still do the case?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru thought about for a moment.

* * *

"So what do you think Boss?" asked Shouta's henchman as they walked down the hall.

"Well if she doesn't cooperate on her own, it seems we have good way to make her," said Shouta.

"Hey Raiden," they suddenly heard someone call out behind them. The two men turned and saw Haruhi and Kaoru standing a few feet away from them.

"I'm taking the case," said Haruhi. Shouta and man were shocked.

"Well then good luck," said Shouta trying to remain cool as he walked to the elevator.

"Damn that bitch!" he muttered once the two of them were inside, "Looks like we will have to resort to the other method!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"All right everyone, I want you to find out anything you can about this bitch. Where she grew up, who her parents are, who her friends are, what she does for fun, anything," said Shouta to his men.

"No problem Boss," they all said as they all turned to leave.

"Izo," called out Shouta.

"Yeah Boss," said Izo turning around.

"I'm still royally piss off that you lost me those kids. I wanted those kids!" said Shouta.

"I know I had everything planned out. I was sure we were going to win!" said Botan. "That bitch just didn't know when to quit!"

Shouta moaned.

"I don't like to lose Izo, I hate to lose, you better not fuck up again you got that!" he said.

"Yes Boss," said Botan timidly as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"Boss pretty piss at you?" asked one of Shouta's men as Izo came out of the room.

"Unfortunately Daisuke," said Botan.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll fine a way to bounce back," said Daisuke.

"I hope so. I don't one of our Boss's special vacations," said Botan. Daisuke nodded knowing what kind of vacations Botan was talking about. The kind that people went on and had such a good time they never wanted to come back or so it would appear. God knows what really happened to them.

* * *

As Haruhi walked into the prison waiting room, she immediately recognized Mr. Hinata, sitting by himself at a table. The poor man was the smallest person in the room and the only one with glasses. He looked really scared and innocent.

"Hello Mr. Hinata," she said as she walked over his table.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" he said as he stood and shook her hand. "Thank you for taking me on."

"Thank your mother-in-law, she kept asking me and asking me to represent you," said Haruhi.

Wakato smiled.

"Yeah Nara's a great person, her and Kaemon," he said.

"They both seem convince you didn't do it," said Haruhi.

"Well that's because I didn't!" said Wakato. "I know everyone says they didn't do it, but I seriously didn't do it!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really scared about all of this," said Wakato.

"I understand," said Haruhi. "Right now I'm just working on getting you out on bail."

"Thanks," said Wakato. "Thank you again for helping my in-laws getting my kids too by the way."

"Oh yeah that was no problem," said Haruhi.

"Hey Mr. Hinata, you got another visitor," said the prison guard.

Haruhi and Wakato both looked up to see man in a business suite with a brief case walking towards them with an arrogant smile.

"No, not this guy again," said Wakato.

"Who is that?" asked Haruhi.

"That's Mr. Kin. He works for Shouta Raiden and he keeps offering to represent me," said Wakato.

"Wait, Shouta's been trying to have one of his guys represent you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I kept telling me no. But at the rate I kept have lawyers drop me I was almost afraid I'd have to," said Wakato.

"Oh Mrs. Hitachiin, so you really are taking on this case huh?" asked Mr. Kin as he walked up to the table.

"Yes I am, and I would like to talk to my client in privet if you don't mind," said Haruhi.

"But Mrs. Hitachiin wouldn't you rather be at home right now, with your family?" asked Mr. Kin.

"Yes I would, but I'm sure my client would too," said Haruhi.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Why don't you let me take this on? I can handle it," said Mr. Kin.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm fully willing to take this on," said Haruhi.

"Oh but I am more than willing to work for you Mr. Hinata for free," said Mr. Kin.

"Um thanks, but no thanks. I'm sure I'd have to pay for something with you," said Wakato. "I'm fully happy to keep Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Well if you are so sure about that," said Mr. Kin. "I just hope your family is happy with all your time you're spending on this case." He turned around and walked out.

"Why would Shouta want to give you a lawyer?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. I guess because if he knows his man is the one representing me, then he knows his man will not do a good job at representing me!" said Wakato.

"Hmm," said Haruhi. "So he bribes away the other lawyers so he can have one of his men represent you, what a jerk. Well don't you worry I'm not dropping," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good. I do hate having to deprive you time with your family," said Wakato.

"Its okay, my husband's supports me in this," said Haruhi. Wakato smiled.

"Well he's got himself a wonderful wife if you ask me," he said before giving off a sad sigh, "Just like I did."

"You really loved your wife huh?" asked Haruhi.

"With all my heart, she was one in a million," said Wakato.

"Well I will defiantly do what I can to help get you out of here," said Haruhi. "Why don't you start with telling me about what happen the night of the murder?" Wakato gave off another sad sigh.

"Well I was kind of late getting home that night; one of co-workers had up and dumped some of his work on me at the last minute. So by the time I finally got it done, it was dark out. Then the weirdest thing happen as I drove home. It started right as I pulled out of the parking lot. I had just pulled into the street when out of nowhere, this other car just pulled out of in front of me, and stayed in front of me going really slow for a long time. Then after a while he finally turned onto another street. Then soon after that, another car pulled out of me and just kept going slow. It happened at least two more times. I even remember what happened with the last one. We both came to this traffic light, and it's just the two of us, but he wouldn't go when the light turned green. I honk my horn, but he wouldn't go until I finally thought I saw him pulling out his cell phone and then finally start to go. Then I made it to my house. I pulled up in the back and walked in through the back kitchen just because I wanted to make myself something to eat. But the minute I open the door, I saw, I saw my wife lying in pool of blood on the floor. I was so scared! I knelt down to get a better look at her and, and I, I she was dead! I was so scared. I wasn't sure what to do. I panic and ran upstairs to find my kids. I found them both in their rooms asleep with their headphones on. I woke them to get them out of the house and take them to Chitose's parents' house since they live really close to us. Then right as we were coming out, a police car shows up. I actually felt relived to seeing them. I let go of my kids and ran at them to tell them what had happen, but one of the officers pulled out his gun and told me to get on the ground before I could do or say anything."

"What?" asked Haruhi?

"Yes he seemed like he all ready know I did something and he put handcuffs on me. His partner tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen. He kept me in cuffs the whole time. Then for some stupid reason Shouta showed up, saying he had just drop by to say hi after all this time. When he heard that Chitose was dead, he immediately asked the officer that cuffed me if he could take my kids. I tried telling the officer that they can just go to their grandparents, but the cop that handcuffed me said Shouta could take them," said Haruhi.

"What was this cop's name?" asked Haruhi.

"Officer Ebisu," said Wakato.

"Oh that'll explain a lot," said Haruhi. She knew Officer Ebisu. She knew he could be kind of crooked and shady at times and not above taking bribes. "Hmm, there does seem to be some stuff looking into that could help, including talking to officer Ebisu. And I'll also look into getting you out on bail."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate all this," said Wakato as the two of them stood up and shook hands again.

"It's going to be all right. We'll make it work," said Haruhi with a smile as she turned and left. As she walked away, she thought about what all Wakato had said to her. A lot of it seemed suspicious, like there was more to this case them there seems. Of course if this stupid Ebisu was involved then there was something very wrong.

* * *

"Well what have you got for me about Hitachiin?" asked Shouta.

"Quite a lot Boss, She's got it pretty nice," said one.

"Like?" asked Shouta.

"Well for one things look where she lives," said another showing him a picture.

"Good God, it's bigger than mine!" said Shouta.

"Yeah, and her kids go to Ouran!" said another.

"What!" said Shouta. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"And listen to this Boss, she has connections!" said another man.

"Like?" asked Shouta.

"She's friends with the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka families!"

"What, both of those families!"

"And it gets worse Boss," said Daisuke.

"What is it?" asked Shouta.

"You're not going to like it," he said.

"I all ready am not liking this, what is it?" asked Shouta.

"She's also friends with the Suoh and the Ohtori families!"

"WHAT?! Where Did She Get These Connections?!" shouted Shouta.

"She met them in high school," said Daisuke.

"High school, what did she go to Ouran or something?" asked Shouta.

"Yeah she did," said Daisuke.

"What, really, well what family does she come from? What do they do for a living?" asked Shouta.

"She doesn't come from a real prestigious or rich family," said Daisuke. "She went to Ouran on Scholarship."

"What?" asked Shouta.

"She was an honor student. She came from a commoner family," said Daisuke.

"A commoner family? She comes from a COMMONER FAMILY!" Shouta shouted as he jumped up from his seat. He grabbed Botan by his shirt. "You fucking got yourself beaten by a commoner?!" he shouted at him.

"Well, I well, I um, we didn't know much about her at the time Boss," said Botan.

"She didn't even grow up with money, and yet somehow she managed to beat you, my top lawyer! And look at all these connections she has! I don't have nearly these good of connections! How could a commoner bitch have it so much better than me?!" shouted Shouta shoving Botan into the wall.

His men moved away scared.

"I don't take loosing lightly, nor do I take humiliation lightly. This bitch has done both to me! And I'm not going to let her get away with that, none of us are. She wants to try and go up against me, then fine. She is going to learn the hard way that I, Shouta Raiden, always come out on top!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Haruhi pulled up to the Fujiye's house, Mrs. Fujiye was just pulling up herself with the children. They two were still in their school uniforms.

"Haruhi, hello!" said Mrs. Fujiye when she saw her.

"Hi," said Haruhi walking up to her.

"Kazou, Sumiko, this is Mrs. Hitachiin. She's going to help you dad get out of prison," said Mrs. Fujiye to her two grandchildren.

"Are you really going to get our dad out?" asked Kazou.

"I will certainly try," said Haruhi. "But it might help if I could talk to the two of you about what happen the night your mother died. Is that okay?" Both brother and sister looked at each other.

"Yeah, alright," said Kazou as they all walked into the house.

"If it gets too scared for you its okay we can try again later," said Haruhi as they all sat down in the living room.

"They'll be fine I'm sure," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Why don't you start by when the two of you came home from school?" asked Haruhi.

"We came home and Mom was acting kind of nervous. She had been acting nervous for two days," said Kazou.

"She seemed nervous about something?" asked Haruhi. "Do you have any idea what it was?"

"No, but she did seem to want Dad to hurry up and come home," said Kazou. "She kept acting all weird all afternoon and into the evening and kept wishing Dad would come home soon. But for some reason Dad was running late, he even missed dinner. Mom seemed real upset about that. Anyway after dinner Mom told us to go up and put our headphones on and listen to our music real loud rather than do our homework."

"She made you both go upstairs and put on your headphones?" asked Haruhi. Both kids nodded.

"It was really weird. She'd never done anything like that before," said Kazou. "She said just to stay in our rooms and listen to our music until Dad came home. So we both did that. Then I guess I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, Dad's waking me up really fast and telling me to put my shoes on. He ran out of the room and came back holding Sumiko. He grabbed me by my hand and practically dragged me out of the room and down the stairs. We got outside and this cop car pulls up and I remember Dad saying something like 'Oh Thank God!', as he let go of us and ran to the cop car. But one of the officers put Dad in handcuffs before Dad could say anything. The other officer ordered him to get the handcuffs off of Dad and then came and asked us where Mom was. We told him we though she was inside, so he went in and when he came out he said she was dead! And I don't remember much about what happen next. All I do remember is this big guy coming up to me and my sister and saying that he's an old friend of our mothers and he was going to take us home with him for the time being. He almost shoved us into his limo and drove off with us to this huge house far away from ours and told us this was where we were going to live from now on. That was until we got to come back here with Grandma and Grandpa."

"I see," said Haruhi. "You said that your mother was acting nervous about something though?"

"Yeah but we don't know why," said Kazou.

"I do," said Sumiko timidly.

"What dear?" asked her grandmother.

"Two days before Mommy died, I heard her talking on the phone with someone. She kept asking them not to come over. Then after a while she said that they could come over in two days and only stay for a little while until Daddy came home," said Sumiko.

"Really, do you know who she was talking to?" asked Haruhi. Sumiko shook her head no.

"But when Mommy hung up the phone she looked really upset, like she was about to cry," she said.

'Hmm,' thought Haruhi. "I've got to figure out who she was talking to.'

"Have the two of you ever seen your parents fight a lot?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said both kids.

"Did you ever see your father be mean to your mother at all?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said both kids again.

"Nothing, he never say yelled or," Haruhi paused for a moment. "Or did her ever hit her?"

"No," they said again.

"Why would Daddy want to hit Mommy?" asked Sumiko.

"I just want to know that your daddy wasn't usually mean to your mother at all," said Haruhi.

"They'd fight once in a while," said Kazou.

"Well everybody does," said Haruhi. "But there was nothing that would suggest your daddy was mean to your mommy?" Both kids shook their heads.

"Alright, thank you," said Haruhi as she stood up.

"Is there anything else?" asked Mrs. Fujiye as she stood and followed Haruhi out.

"Not at the moment. I will probably come by later and ask a few more questions," said Haruhi.

"Well where are you going now?" asked Mrs. Fujiye.

"I'm going to see some of Wakato's neighbors and see what I can get from them," said Haruhi, "Particularly the one that called 911."

* * *

It didn't take Haruhi long to drive to the Hinata's old neighborhood. She could have almost walked. It seemed like a nice quiet calm place, and it was real easy to find the old house. She also saw the neighbor's house and immediately walked over there first. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Are you looking for Inari?" she heard someone call out from behind. Haruhi turned around to see a woman on the sidewalk walking her dog.

"Uh yes, her or her husband," said Haruhi.

"What did you need them for? Are you a bill collector?" asked the lady.

"Oh no, I'm Wakato Hinata's lawyer Haruhi Hitachiin and I just needed to ask her some questions about the nigh his wife was murdered," said Haruhi walking up to her.

"Oh you're Wakato's lawyer? Well better then a bill collector," said the lady with a dog.

"Do you live around here?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I live just across the street," she said pointing to her house.

"So you know the Hinatas then?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, that's right; they always seemed like such a nice family. I really can't believe Wakato's been arrested for murdering Chitose," said the dog lady.

"Have you ever seen or heard anything that would indicate that something may be wrong with their marriage at all?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, they always seem happy," said the dog lady. "Of course if you really want to, you should talk to the other neighbor Toki. She and Chitose were good friends." She pointed behind Haruhi to see a woman outside her house, watering her grass, "Toki?"

"What's up Hoshi?" said Toki walking over to her and Haruhi.

"Toki, this is Wakato's lawyer and she needs to talk to you," said Hoshi.

"Oh, you're representing Wakato?" asked Toki.

"Yeah, you live on the other side of their house?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm, oh yeah," said Toki.

"You don't remember hearing them argue at all the night of the murder do you?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, I didn't hear any kind of shouting," said Toki.

"How is it that you didn't hear any shouting yet your other neighbor did?" asked Haruhi.

"D if I know. I've been wondering that myself," said Toki.

"Did you ever notice any problems between the Hinatas?" asked Haruhi.

"No, nothing, they always seemed so happy. I mean I would hear them arguing once in a while, but I'm sure they would hear it when my husband and I argued too. It was nothing serious," said Toki.

"So you never saw signs that they were having marital problems or anything?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Toki.

"They seem to be doing okay," said Hoshi.

"So there was never any indication that he was," Haruhi had to pause and take a deep breath, "Violent to her or hit her at all?"

"Oh God No! If he had been hitting her, I would have known," said Toki, "Me or my husband."

"I see," said Haruhi.

"Wakato never gave off the impression that he was a violent man," said Hoshi.

Haruhi nodded.

"Did you notice Chitose acting weird at all before she was murdered?" she asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, the day before she was murdered, she seem to be on edge like something was really bugging her," said Toki.

"Did she say anything that might be bugging her?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, she didn't seem to want to talk about it," said Toki. "She seemed even worse the day she died. I saw her seeing her husband off to work that day. She kept trying to make sure he was on time getting home and asked if there was anyway he could come home early. I heard him ask why she was so anxious for him to come home early. She said she was making a special dinner for that night and wanted him to come home and enjoy it. After he drove away, I saw her walk into the house, and she looked really nervous."

"Had she ever ask him to come home early before like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Not that aggressively that I've seen," said Toki. Haruhi was getting more and more of the feeling that there was more to this case then everyone was making it out to be.

Just then she saw a real fancy car pull into the driveway of Inari's house.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood Inari," said Hoshi as the woman got out of her car.

"Hell yeah, I finally managed to pay off all my bills!" she said happily. "Now I don't have to worry about them taking my car!"

"Well maybe if she hadn't bought a car she couldn't afford in the first place she would have these problems," Haruhi heard Hoshi whisper.

"Yeah or learn to shop at a discount store once in a while," whispered Toki.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh she and her husband are always having financial problems because they're always buying stuff they can't afford," said Hoshi.

"Is that why you thought I was a bill collector?" asked Haruhi. Hoshi nodded.

"She has a lot come to her house," she said.

"Oh," said Haruhi. "Will you two please excuse me?" She quickly ran after Inari as she walked up to her front door.

"Excuse me Miss?" said Haruhi. Inari turned and looked at her.

"If you're here to collect a bill payment, I've all ready paid off everything," she said.

"I'm not a bill collector. I'm Wakato Hinata's lawyer Haruhi Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Wait you're representing that murderer?" asked Inari.

"Well someone had to," said Haruhi. Inari sneered at her.

"Well what do you want?" she asked snidely.

"You were the one that went and called 911 the night of the murder right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, that was so sad," said Inari.

"What all do you remember hearing?" asked Haruhi.

"I kept hearing Chitose yelling and screaming at her husband to stop something. She sounded really scared," said Inari.

"Did your husband hear it too?" asked Haruhi. Inari nodded.

"He's the one that told me to call 911," said Inari. "Right as I finished making the call, we both heard Chitose give off one finally scream before everything went quiet."

"Was the scream pretty loud?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yeah," said Inari.

"Really, because the Hinata's other neighbor told me that she didn't hear any screaming that night," said Haruhi. Inari shrugged her shoulders.

"It was because it was from the side of the house that was closer to ours," she said.

"So what you're saying is if the murder had happen on the other side of the house you wouldn't have heard the screaming?" asked Haruhi.

"Probably not," said Inari. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a special night with my husband. We're going out to celebrate us now being debt free. Look I even manage to find a shirt that comes from a Hitachiin owned line!" She reached out and pulled out the shirt proudly.

'Yeah things like this are going to help you stay debt free,' thought Haruhi.

"I take it your husband just got a raise or something at work?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Inari happily.

"What does he do for a living?" asked Haruhi. Inari suddenly looked scared.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would you care what my husband does? At least he does do honest work. Not like you representing a murderer! Now unless you have any real question to ask me, I have no more business with the like of you!" Inari snapped as she quickly walked into her house and slammed the door in Haruhi's face.

'Kay, that was weird,' Haruhi thought as she walked back on the side walk. She saw the Hoshi and Toki still there talking.

"Um you two don't by chance know what Inari's husband does for a living do you?" she asked.

"He works in construction, but lately he hasn't been needed so much because they haven't been many building projects. At least that's what we've heard," said Hoshi.

"Then how did he get a raise?" asked Haruhi.

"A raise, him, please. This job he has now maybe the longest one he's had, but I doubt he's due for a raise," said Hoshi.

"Really?" said Haruhi surprised.

'But then where did Inari get all that money to pay off her bills?' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day Haruhi went to Wakato Hinata's office building to talk to the co-worker that had dumped his work on him.

It was a fairly big building next to a busy street making it a little hard for Haruhi to get into the parking lot. When she got up to Wakato's floor she accidentally bump into a woman carrying a big pile of papers.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi as she knelt down to help her gather everything off.

"Oh it's no big deal," said the woman as she took the papers from Haruhi. "Did you need directions to somewhere?"

"I just need to talk to Tobikuma Danno. Do you know him?" asked Haruhi.

"Ugh, him, oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said the lady. "Let me guess, he never called?"

"Uh no, I just need to ask him some questions about one of your co-workers, Wakato Hinata," said Haruhi.

"What do you want to know about Wakato?" asked the lady.

"I'm his lawyer Haruhi Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Oh really, I heard he was having a hard time getting one," said the lady.

"Yeah well his in-laws kept asking me to help," said Haruhi.

"You know, I've known Wakato for a long time and I'd never take him for a killer, especially his wife. In fact I bet if you were to ask Washi Reizo, his cubical neighbor, she'd tell you the same thing. They both started here at the same time," said the lady pointing the way.

"Hmm well maybe I will. But first I need to talk to Tobikuma," said Haruhi.

"Here he comes," said the lady. Haruhi looked over and saw a man strutting down the hallway acting very confident.

"Hey Tobikuma, she said you got her knocked up," said the lady. Immediately he stopped walking and his face turned to fear.

"Hey, I wore a condom!" he said.

"Relaxed, I'm not here because of that," said Haruhi. "My name is Haruhi Hitachiin and I'm representing your co-worker Wakato Hinata in his trial."

"Really, so are you going to get him off by reason of insanity?" asked Tobikuma.

Haruhi stared at him before asked, "I just need to ask you some questions. Is it true you ask Wakato to help with your work on the night of the murder?"

"Yeah, I had a date I really wanted to go to. So he was here and I asked him," said Tobiokuma.

"Was he the last one here beside you?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, he just seemed like the one I could get to do it for me," said Tobikuma.

"What time was this?" asked Haruhi.

"Around five," said Tobikuma.

"Five and the sun was starting to set?" asked Haruhi.

"I think so," said Tobikuma.

"So I guess if he were to leave after doing your work for you, it probably would have been dark by the time he left huh?" muttered Haruhi to herself.

"Yeah probably," said Tobikuma.

"Tobikuma, don't you have better things to be doing then flirting?" asked a different woman walking up behind him.

"Hey I'm not flirting. I'm just answering some questions for Wakato's lawyer," Tobikuma.

"Wait your Wakato's lawyer?" asked the woman.

"Uh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Thank you for taking him on," said the lady shaking her hand. "I'm Washi Reizo, an old friend of Wakato's. I'm just having a hard accepting the fact that he killed his wife."

"Yeah well sometimes people surprise us," said Tobikuma.

"Yeah and you know what would be surprising right now? You actually getting back to work and not dumping it on someone else for once," said Washi.

"Whatever," said Tobikuma. "Maybe she has some more questions for me."

"Do you?" asked Washi.

"No, not at the moment," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, because I'm more then willing to treat you to say to dinner if you'd want to talk some more," said Tobikuma.

"I'm married," said Haruhi holding up her hand with her wedding band on it.

"So?" asked Tobikuma.

"Tobikuma, do everyone a favor and get yourself lost," said Washi.

"Fine," said Tobikuma as he walked away.

"Don't mind him. He likes to think he's a real ladies man and often is strapped for cash because of it," said Washi.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, you know I don't know if it'll help or anything but you could also check the security tapes we have here. I never saw them, but I'm sure the cops all ready looked at them," said Washi.

"Security tapes?" said Haruhi. She didn't remember seeing anything about security tapes in the report. "Were would I get those?"

"Just down stairs at the security desk," said Washi.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Here you go," said the guard showing her the tape. Haruhi watch the tape to the point that it showed Wakato leaving the office. Haruhi sighed; the time he left he still could have made it in time to kill his wife in the time frame it showed.

"Do you have the parking lot under surveillance?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, here," said the guard putting the second tape into the player.

Haruhi watched the tape and right when Wakato pulled out of the parking lot, another car whipped out in front of him, just like he said.

"Now that is helpful for the case," she said, "May I have this tape?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I have at least two of each tape just in case," said guard.

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi walked out of the building and looked across the street at the other building and its parking lot, the one the other car had pulled out of in the tape.

"I wonder if they have some video footage of their parking lot at well," she said.

Just then a cop car pulled into the parking lot near Haruhi. Haruhi turned as saw Officer Ebisu getting out of the car.

"Hey Seiko, what are you doing here?" he said. Haruhi shivered a little at the mention of her old last name.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing my job to try and get some proof my client's innocent," she said, "And it's Hitachiin now and you know that!"

"Yeah, I heard you were representing that wife killer Hinata," said Ebisu. "Never took you for a crooked lawyer Seiko, oh sorry, Hitachiin."

Haruhi glared at him.

"Like you have room to talk," she muttered.

"I am glad you're here though. Saves me the trouble of finding you myself," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about the murder. I heard you immediately hand my client on the ground and hand cuffed after you arrived before you even realized she was dead."

"Oh come on. It was domestic disturbance call. She had to have been at least beaten up. I only did what was best to keep him contained for her sake," said Ebisu.

"But you had no real proof he did anything. You had no right to hand cuff him!" said Haruhi.

"The neighbor heard her screaming at him to stop. I'd say that's good enough proof that something was at least wrong," said Ebisu.

"You know it doesn't work that way," said Haruhi.

"That's what I kept telling him," said his partner walking up next him. Haruhi had never seen him before and assumed he was new.

"Can it rookie. I knew what I was doing," said Ebisu.

"Sure you did," muttered Haruhi. "I also wanted to ask, I read in the report that you never found the murder weapon at the time. Any luck finding it yet?"

"No, no one's found it," said Ebisu's partner. "We can only assume he hid it pretty good."

"So he had time to hide the weapon so well that no one could find it, but not at least try to change out of his clothes that had blood on them?" asked Haruhi.

"He probably didn't have time to do both," said Ebisu.

"You know that's another thing. Why is it he only had blood on his pants and not his shirt if he was killing her?" asked Haruhi.

"Hey Seiko, we're not in court. Save all these bull crap question for then!" said Ebisu.

"It's Hitachiin! Stop calling me by that other name!" said Haruhi. "And these are not bull crap questions. These are rational questions that a normal person would be asking."

"Whatever Seiko," said Ebisu.

"What did I just say? I'm married to someone else and you know it! I've been married to him for a long time now!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, I guess I just prefer your old husband. At least while when you were married to him you weren't so annoying," said Ebisu. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"What do you know about me and my life with my old husband?" she muttered.

"I know you never do something stupid like this case when you were married to him. You'd behave yourself," said Ebisu. Haruhi took another deep breath.

"Ebisu, knock it off will you? We have to get back on patrol," said his partner.

"Yeah you're right. Hope you don't have too guilty of a conscious about defending a murder, Seiko," said Ebisu as he went and walked back to the car. Haruhi had to take another deep breath before calling out, "It's not Seiko anymore, it's Hitachiin. Stop calling me by that other stupid name!" Ebisu just smirked at her thought his car window.

* * *

"Take that you stupid bitch!"

"Oh you want a piece of me!"

Shouta sat in his chair peacefully watching the two women fright in the ring he always had his women fight in.

"Nice, very nice," he said one laid a punch into the other.

"Hey uh Boss," said Daisuke walking up him.

"Hang on a sec, I'm watching this," said Shouta not taking his eyes off the two fighting girls.

"Oh having another tournament for who gets to sleep with you?" asked Daisuke.

"Isn't it always nice to watch women fight over you like this?" asked Shouta with a smirk as he watch the first one give the second one another punch. The two women continued to fight each other until the second finally collapsed on the floor.

"Good, good, that was nice," said Shouta as he stood up and walked over to the two women. He looked down at the one on the floor.

"Take her to my room. I'll do her first," he said. Two of his men picked her up and carried her off.

"Why do you always pick to do the loser first?" asked the winner.

"Eh, makes you realize even more just how great the winner is if you do the loser first," said Shouta gently stoking the winner's cheek. "And I always appreciate what a great winner you are after doing a loser Atsuko."

"Whatever," said Atsuko.

"Of course you do have other talents that I find useful," said Shouta.

"Hey Boss, I really need to talk to you," said Daisuke.

"I'll talk to you later," said Shouta as he turned and walked back over to Daisuke. "What, this better be good."

"Been getting a couple of phone calls Boss. It seems that Hitachiin Bitch has been nosing around asking certain people some certain questions," said Daisuke.

"What?" said Shouta.

"She's been snoopy, getting some info that actually could help Hinata," said Daisuke. Shouta groaned.

"She just doesn't know when to quit does she?!" he snapped.

"No apparently she doesn't, she's going over this case pretty well," said Kin as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing here Kin?" asked Daisuke with a sneer.

"I just wanted to point out, with Mrs. Hitachiin working so hard, alone with Hinata; it doesn't give her much time to really be with Mr. Hitachiin much now does it? I bet he'd get jealous of her spending all her time with Mr. Hinata to the point he'd want to find himself a new friend, if you catch my drift," said Kin.

"Hmm I think I do," said Shouta turning and looking at Atsuko.

"Hey Atsuko, you remember what I was saying about your other talents; I think I know a use for them."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi walked quietly into her hosue later that day, only merely nodding at Emi when she greeted her.

"Mistress?" asked Emi with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I, um, I," Haruhi sputtered. "I had a rough day I guess."

"Can I get you anything?" asked Emi.

"No, no thank you, I'm fine," said Haruhi as she walked to her office in a daze. She gave off a sad sigh as she sat down in her desk chair, rubbing her head in frustration. It had been so long since she last heard that name, that name that could easily make her feel miserable. Of course it wasn't nearly as bad as having to hear his first name again.

"Haruhi?" she suddenly head Kaoru say. She barely looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"You okay?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"I had a rough day," she said.

"What happen?" asked Kaoru as he came and stood in front of the desk gently placing his hand on top of hers.

"I, I just, I just don't want to talk about it right now," said Haruhi.

"You sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Okay then," said Kaoru. "Do you want Emi to bring you something to eat? You missed dinner again."

"No, I'm fine, I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to work on some of the stuff for my case a bit longer,"

"Okay, suit yourself," said Kaoru as he went and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Haruhi smiled at the loving gesturer from her husband before returning to her work. She found herself working late into the night, before Kaoru came back into the office.

"Haruhi," he said taking away the paper she was looking at. "It's late you and you need your rest. You've slept down stairs here for the past two days. I miss having you in bed." Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah you have a point," said Haruhi as she let Kaoru take her hand to lead her out of the office and upstairs.

* * *

"Haruhi, I really wanted to talk to you about this case," said Kaoru once they were in bed.

"What wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's just I know I told you I was okay with you taking this case but it's just that it seems to be taking more and more of your time. It's like I hardly ever see you anymore, and neither do the kids. They miss you," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," said Haruhi. "It just seems that there's a lot more to this case then there seems and it doesn't seem like the police are really going to look into it. So I feel like I have to prove Mr. Hinata's innocent on my own." Kaoru sighed.

"I just wished you didn't have to spend so much time on it," he said.

"Well tomorrow's his bail hearing. That's a least a step in the direction of getting it over," said Haruhi.

"That's good," said Kaoru. "Do you think he'll get out?"

"Yeah I think so. I've got a good case," said Haruhi. "Any luck for a nanny for the twins?"

"I'm getting some interviews set up, but I don't want to schedule anything until I know you have some time to be there too," said Kaoru.

"Sorry," said Haruhi. "If it comes to the point, I trust your judgment in picking one by yourself." Kaoru sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he said. That made Haruhi give off a sigh.

"Are we just going to do this all night?" asked Kaoru joking.

"At this rate, yes," said Haruhi sadly.

"Haruhi," said Kaoru as he went and moved himself above her. "I know when something bothering you. What's wrong?"

"Well it's kind of personal," said Haruhi. "You know that cop Ebisu?"

"Yes I know the man," said Kaoru bitterly. There had been several instances where Ebisu had been less then a gentleman towards Haruhi and had made Kaoru and Hikaru go down to the police station fully intent of beating him up. There had even been a couple of times they had brought Mori or Hunny with them.

"You know he was the one that arrested my client? Well I saw him today and he kept calling me by my old last name," said Haruhi. Kaoru face got really mad looking.

"How is it he's still even breathing?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Haruhi.

"So that's what's got you so upset?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked at her trying to think of how to make her feel better. The only thing he could think of was to kiss her. So he did.

Haruhi smiled at that. It did make her feel good. It was a nice reminder that she was no longer living such a miserable life.

"Thanks for that," she said.

"Anytime," said Kaoru giving her another kiss.

* * *

"Dad," said Kotoko the next morning at the breakfast table.

"Yes honey?" asked Kaoru as he put Hiroko into her high chair.

"Can I go riding my horse out at the corral with some of my friends today after school?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes that's fine," said Kaoru. "Just don't stay out too late."

"When are we going to get a pony Daddy?" asked Masayuki.

"Yeah we want a pony! We want to go riding with Kotoko," said Ryoji.

"Knowing you you'd get them too scared to let you ride them," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko don't be rude to your brothers," said Kaoru. He looked at his sons. "You can't have a pony yet because you're still too young. When you're older you can have one.

"Have one what?" asked Haruhi walking into the dining room.

"A pony, we want a pony!" said the twins together.

"Boys haven't we discussed this before. You'll get one when you're older," said Haruhi.

Both frowned and slumped in their chairs. Haruhi shook her head and quickly walked over and gave them both a kiss on the head.

"Bye," she said to both of them.

"You going all ready?" asked Kotoko as Haruhi came and gave her a kiss on the head too.

"Sorry, it's a big day today," said Haruhi as she walked over to Kaoru and Hiroko. Kaoru picked her up so Haruhi could hold her for a small moment and give her a kiss.

"Will you be home tonight?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll try," said Haruhi, "But I can't promise any thing."

"You say that every morning, but you never do lately," said Kotoko. Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry, I will seriously try this time," said Haruhi.

"Please Mommy, please come home," pleaded her sons.

"I will try hard to I really will," said Haruhi.

"We know you do. It's just sad when you can't," said Kaoru, giving her a kiss good-by. An eerie silence seemed to fill the room after Haruhi left.

* * *

Wakato, his in-laws and another man was waiting for Haruhi when arrived at the court hose.

"Good morning, Mr. Hinata. How are you feeling today?" asked Haruhi.

"Nervous," said Wakato. He turned to the other man. "This is my brother Nami."

"Hi, thanks for all you're doing for my brother," said Nami shaking Haruhi's hand.

"Sure, I'm glad I could help," said Haruhi.

"Does Wakato have a chance for bail?" asked Mrs. Fujiye.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

When Haruhi, Wakato, his brother and the Fujiyes walked into the court room, Haruhi moaned when she saw who the attorney was, Toshi Renzo. She had dealt with him before and knew he was petty and not above taking a bribe either. Haruhi wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever petty argument he would give to have Wakato denied bail. To her surprise, he didn't do anything to detain bail. He didn't even try to have it raised to make it difficult for Wakato or his in-laws to pay. As Mrs. Fujiye was busy giving Wakato a hug and telling him about getting to see the kids again, Haruhi walked over to Toshi.

"You sure don't seem too mad that this guy got out on bail Toshi," she said.

"Hmm, maybe I thought I give him a small taste of freedom before he's locked away for ever," said Toshi.

"Hmm, you think he's going to be found guilty?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't think so, I know so Haruhi. Everything points to him. No one else would have had a motive," said Toshi.

"Really, is that what you think?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes and if I were you I'd consider making a plea deal while you still can," said Toshi. He looked over at Wakato and his family. "It sure is sad when a family member dies huh? Of course you know all about that first hand. You're poor mother died as a kid then you're dad died, both really sad." Haruhi eyed as she turned and followed her client and his family out the door.

"You also lost your husband too didn't you?" asked Toshi as he walked up behind her.

"What no I didn't," said Haruhi.

"Yes you did, a few years ago. He like got shot or something," said Toshi.

"Oh right, him," said Haruhi as she tried to quicken her pace. It was bad enough that Ebisu had been reminding her about it yesterday. She didn't want to deal with it again.

"Yeah, him, don't tell you forgot about him. That's kind of selfish don't you think?" asked Toshi. Haruhi glared at him.

"Not if you knew him for real!" she muttered.

"What was his name anyway," said Toshi. Haruhi started to walk away faster.

"What was it, it stared with an R? Oh yeah that's right, it was Rai, wasn't it?" Toshi called out after Haruhi.

Haruhi froze in her tracks.

'No, not him,' she thought.

"It's kind of pathetic you can't remember his name like that Haruhi," said Toshi.

"_You're so pathetic Haruhi!" _

Haruhi had to take a few deep breaths to try and not cry.

"Haruhi is everything all right?" asked Mrs. Fujiye as she and the others caught up to her.

"I just, I just need some air," said Haruhi as she walked out of the court house.

* * *

Toshi smirk as he walked to his office. As he entered he saw someone was all ready there waiting for him.

"So Hinata get out on bail?" asked the visitor.

"Of course just like your boss asked," said Toshi.

"Good, but what was with that whole Rai thing?" asked the visitor.

"Oh you mean you never heard of Haruhi's first husband?" asked Toshi with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mrs. Hitachiin is everything all right?" asked Mrs. Fujiye as she and her family followed Haruhi outside the court house where Haruhi was standing breathing heavily.

'Why, why did he have to say that bastard's name!' thought Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" asked Wakato.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, I just had a little dizzy spell, that's all," said Haruhi. The family all looked at one another unsure.

"I'm seriously alright. You should go and see your kids and spend some time with them Mr. Hinata," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, you're right," said Wakato.

"Just come see me in my office tomorrow Mr. Hinata," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Wakato.

"Hey," said his brother Nami turning around and looking at Haruhi. "Who was the Rai guy that other lawyer was talking about?" Haruhi flinched.

"It's nothing, but please don't say that name again around me!" she said as she walked past him fast to the parking lot and drove off fast.

When she got home Haruhi immediately ran to her office. She didn't even wait for Emi, Wakana or any other staff member to great her like they normally did.

She slammed her office doors shut, then sat down on the love seat and buried her head in hands.

'How long as it been?' she thought as she fought her tears. 'It's been how many years and he still manages to make me upset. He'd dead for God Sakes! He's dead and gone. Why does he still have to haunt me!' She reached over to the nearby book shelf and grabbed the first picture frame she could reach. It was one of her, Kaoru, Kotoko, Masayuki, Ryoji, and Hiroko from their last family vacation to the beach. They were all sitting on a beach blanket under an umbrella as the sun was setting and they all looked so happy. Haruhi smiled at the picture.

'This, this is my life now, this is my family, not him,' she thought. 'But then why can I still not stand hearing his name?'

"Mom?" she heard a soft voice coming from the door. Haruhi looked up and saw Kotoko standing in the door way. "Mom you okay?"

"Oh Kotoko," said Haruhi as she put the frame back.

"Come here honey," she said as she stood up and motioned Kotoko to come closer.

Kotoko cautiously walked over to her mother and suddenly found herself in a tight hug.

'I wasn't the only one who had to suffer because of him though either!' Haruhi thought shamefully holding Kotoko close to her. 'Kotoko didn't deserve to have to endure living with _him_! But she did all because of me!'

"Mom," said Kotoko as she wrapped her arms around her mom's waist to hug her back. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I just, I just had a rough day I guess," said Haruhi as she gently let Kotoko and stepped away from her to get a better look at her daughter. She went and wiped away some of the sweat off of Kotoko's forehead.

"Did you just get home yourself?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I had gone riding with some friends. I was even able to convince my new friend Haruhi to come with me," said Kotoko.

"Haruhi?" asked Haruhi.

"I met this girl at school who has the same name as you. A lot of people don't really like her because she has such a scary looking face. It's like people freeze in terror when she looks at them," said Kotoko.

"Really, she sounds familiar," said Haruhi.

"But I think she's a real nice girl, just shy. I was really happy she was able to come riding with us. She says animal are afraid of her too, but I let her ride my horse Brownie and Brownie didn't seem to have too much trouble letting Haruhi ride her," said Kotoko.

"Well that's nice," said Haruhi. "So you all had a good time?"

"Oh yeah!" said Kotoko with a big smile.

"I'm glad," said Haruhi as she hugged her daughter again. "I'm so glad you have such a happy life Kotoko!"

"Mom, did something happen? Did your client not get bail?" asked Kotoko.

"No he got it, it's just, I was, I got reminded of an unpleasant memory today," said Haruhi hugging her daughter tighter. Kotoko was confused and little scared about what was wrong with her mom.

"Mom, you know I love you right?" she finally said, hoping to make her mom feel better.

"I know, I love you too!" said Haruhi.

"We love you too Mommy," said two little voices. Haruhi let gently let go of Kotoko again and looked to see her sons slowly walking into the room.

"Oh, come here boys," said Haruhi as she knelt down and hugged both of them. "I love you two too."

"Everything alright in here?" asked Kaoru as he walked in holding Hiroko. Haruhi quickly walked over to them.

"Hi sweetie," she said as she took Hiroko from Kaoru and held her tight. She then leaned over to Kaoru and gave him a nice long kiss.

"Ewe!" said the twins.

"Everything okay?" asked Kaoru. He could see in his wife's face something was wrong with her. Haruhi looked at him and then over at her three older kids. She didn't want to talk about this unpleasantly in front of Kotoko and get her upset and she wasn't in the mood about explaining any of it to the twins at the moment.

"I tell you later, when the kids aren't around," she whispered to Kaoru

"Okay, it's almost dinner time anyway," said Kaoru. "Kids go get washed up."

"Oh, we don't want to get washed up," said the twins.

"Yeah, there's no way you could beat me at getting washed up," said Kotoko. Both twins looked up at her.

"That's not true, we can get washed up real fast watch!" said Masayuki as he and his brother ran fast out of the room.

"Just don't make too big a mess in the bathroom!" Kaoru called out after him.

"Don't worry, I won't let them," said Kotoko running after them. She wasn't sure what was going on, but figured her parents wanted some privacy.

"So," said Kaoru once the kids were gone and he shut the door. "What's going on? What happen today?"

Haruhi sighed and sat back down still holding Hiroko.

"You remember that petty prosecutor Renzo?" she said.

"I'm familiar with him," said Kaoru coldly. There had been times Renzo had done or said something to Haruhi that had made Kaoru want to go and kick his ass as well.

"He's the one that's been assigned to the case and today he, he brought up _his_ name," said Haruhi timidly, fighting tears. Kaoru eye's got really wide. He knew who she meant.

"That little jerk, I'll kill him!" he said.

"Kaoru, we've discussed this. Even if you'd be doing the world a favor, you'd still have to go to jail," said Haruhi.

"It's still tempting!" said Kaoru. He looked at Haruhi and saw she was still really upset about it. He quickly sat down next to her and Hiroko resting his hand down on Haruhi's arm. "But don't you worry about it too much. He's gone now remember? Gone and he's never coming back."

"Yeah, you right. I don't have to worry about him and the life I had with him," said Haruhi smiling at Kaoru. "I have you now I have a great life with you, and with Kotoko, and Masayuki, and Ryoji and this cute little thing." She went and lifter Hiroko up over her head. The baby gave a off a squeal of delight making her parents laugh. "My life is so perfect right now. I couldn't be happier." Haruhi placed Hiroko back down on her lap and rubbed her cheek. "It's just little things like hearing his name can bring back those painful memories, memories I wish I could forget."

"I understand fully, and it happens," said Kaoru. "But don't you ever think you can't come and talk to me about it."

"I know honey I know," said Haruhi smiling at him. She felt her daughter's hand on her cheek and smiled at her too. "It's not like it happens too often. But it's good to know I have you, your daddy, your brothers and your sister to help me feel better." She gave Hiroko a kiss on the forehead. She felt Kaoru's arm around her shoulder squeezing her tight.

Just then they heard a loud thump, followed by Kotoko shouting, "Oh now look what you've done!"

"We were just trying to make it more fun," they heard Masayuki say.

"Uh-oh," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru got up and ran to see what had happen.

* * *

Shouta listen intently to what his man had to say about Rai Seiko.

"This sounds interesting," he said. "I had no idea she even had another husband."

"Yeah, and apparently the guy's name alone is enough to get her really upset," said his man.

"Really," said Shouta. He thought about it for a moment. "This could be useful to us if our other plans don't work."

"How Boss? The guy's dead," said Daisuke.

"So, it's obvious that his name alone is enough to scare the stupid bitch," said Shouta. "I'm sure we can use that alone to our advantage."

"Okay, but what about your other plans Boss?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh we'll try those first," said Shouta. "But it never hurts to have a backup plan. Speaking of which, have you and the others got everything set in motion?"

Daisuke nodded. "Atsuko's all ready to start her "new job" and all the others have been given their instructions."

"Good, good this is all good," said Shouta smiling evilly. "This Hitachiin Bitch is going to either have to forget about this case, or she might as well forget about her family! And in the mean time, I want all of you to try and find more of a way to use the bitch's dead husband against her to make her suffer!"


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_Ring_

Kaoru and Haruhi both woke up and looked at each other.

_Ring_

"Who could be calling you this early?" asked Kaoru.

_Ring_

"It's probably someone from work," said Haruhi as she shifted and reach for her cell phone on the night stand.

"Why would they be calling you so early in the morning, you'll be there soon enough," said Kaoru.

"I don't know," said Haruhi. "Hello, oh good morning Kaede, is something wrong?" There was a short pause. "Wait, what, are you serious? Okay tell them I'll be right there!"

Haruhi quickly got out of bed and ran to her closet.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru sitting up.

"Apparently there are a few people who want to talk to me about the case. They say they have something that will be really helpful," said Haruhi as she quickly got dressed.

"Wait, who are these people?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm going down to the office," said Haruhi.

"But it's so early!" said Kaoru.

"I know, I know, but I should really get down and see them," said Haruhi. She ran over and gave Kaoru a quick peck on the lips. "Give the kids a kiss for me, bye now!" And with that Haruhi grabbed her briefcase and ran out the door, leaving Kaoru all alone, confused, and sad.

* * *

"Oh Haruhi you're here," said Kaede at the front desk when Haruhi got there.

"So where's these people?" asked Haruhi.

"Right there," said Kaede pointing to the lobby. It was jam packed with people.

"You mean all these people want to see me about this case?" asked Haruhi.

"That's what they all said," said Kaede.

"They all better have something useful!" said Haruhi as she walked up to them. "Um excuse me…"

Every head turned and looked at them and they immediately ran towards her. Haruhi screamed as she suddenly found herself by the different people shouting at her at once.

"Whoa, whoa calm down; hang on a minute, one at a time!" Haruhi shouted.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," she suddenly heard a familiar voice call out. Haruhi looked out through the crowd and saw Wakato standing out side the group looking at her confused.

"Mr. Hinata, it's good to see you!" said Haruhi as she pushed through towards him.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, Mrs. Hitachiin," the people in the crowd tried to call out.

"I want to speak to my client for right now. If any of you really do have information for me, you can just stick around until we're done!" said Haruhi as she dragged Wakato to the elevator. She quickly hit the button and soon they were riding up.

"Let's just hope they don't try and use the stairs!" she said.

"Who were all those people?" asked Wakato.

"They all claimed to have information that'll help you and your case," said Haruhi.

"Really those people? I don't think I've even seen any of those people before," said Wakato.

Haruhi looked at him.

"Are you serious?" she said.

"Yes, I didn't recognize anyone," said Wakato.

"You got to be kidding me," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Oh whoa, who the hell are these people?" asked Maro as he walked into the office.

"Apparently they're all here to help Haruhi with her case," said Kaede.

"Really all these people?" asked Maro as he tired and make his way to the elevator.

"Did you see the way she moved to get near Hinata," he heard one of the people say.

"I know, it was almost like they were an item or something," said another.

"Oh whoa, Haruhi might be cheating on her husband? Oh weird," said Maro. Kaede looked over from her desk.

"He's such a gossip and idiot," she said to herself.

* * *

Kaoru groaned as he made through the millions of models of his mother's building, holding Hiroko in one arm and his bag with all his newest clothes designs on the other. His mother had called him that morning to come to her office with the designs to show her, but it was also the day of a dress rehearsal for one of her upcoming fashion shows.

'Why did she ask me to come on a day like this?' he thought. He didn't even know his mother was back in town. He finally found her talking to a bunch of newer looking models.

"Mom," he called out as he walked up to her.

"Kaoru, you made it! And you brought Hiroko with you!" his mother said happily as she took the baby from him.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason you ask me to come here, to see Hiroko. You could have stopped off at the house you know," said Kaoru.

"Oh I know, but I have so much to do for the fashion show, and I haven't seen any of your designs in a long time. Plus I just had to see my baby," said his mom smiling happily at the little baby. "Of course you're not going to be the baby of the family for much longer are you?"

"Well how long are you going to be in town for Mom?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I'm trying to work it so I can still be here when Sada has her babies," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "And speaking of new people, look at these new models that are just starting today." She nodded her head towards the new girls.

The models all smiled at him and Kaoru smiled back politely.

"It's nice to meet one of the famous Hitachiin Brothers," said the one at the end as she reached over and stroke Kaoru's arm.

"Thanks," said Kaoru pushing her hand off of him. "It's really nice to meet you ladies," he added holding up his hand with his wedding band.

"That's right ladies; my son is all ready attached to one of the most wonderful ladies in the world. So don't waist your time!" said Mrs. Hitachiin proudly.

"Yeah, wonderful," muttered Kaoru. Mrs. Hitachiin looked at him.

"Uh ladies, I'm sure there are other things for you to do," she said as she dismissed them. The models all walked away, except for the last one wink at Kaoru before leaving. Kaoru couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Kaoru, are things alright between you and Haruhi?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin once they were all gone.

"I don't know. I mean I know I told her she could take on this case she's working on. But it lately it's been taking up more of her time and we hardly see her any more. In fact just this morning she had to get up early even before the kids all got up," said Kaoru sadly.

"Oh honey, I bet Haruhi wished you could be with you too," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "You know what I think, I think you should take you and your kids on a vacation when it's all over to the beach. You and you're family always have such a good time at beach."

"Yeah you're right, I'll think about it," said Kaoru. "In the mean time, where do you want to get set up?"

"Conference room 12, I'll met you there. I'll just hang on to Hiroko for you while you set up," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom, she better still be wearing the outfit she's wearing now when I see her next," Kaoru warned as he walked down the hall to the conference room, not seeing the model that had wink and touch him earlier, was following him.

* * *

Kaoru got out his drawings and started to set them up around the conference room on the different display easels that were all ready set up.

He was just about done when he heard the door open and closed again. He turned and saw the same model from before that winked at him standing in front of the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but noticed you seemed unhappy back there," she said as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Well no offence or anything, but that's none of your business," said Kaoru.

"Oh listen to you, you sound like someone who made be having marriage troubles," said the model made her way to him and before Kaoru knew it, she practically pressed up against him.

"You know I feel stupid for asking, but which brother are you? Not that it matters much to me," she said as she traced her finger down Kaoru's front.

"I'm Kaoru," he said trying to push her off. "And you are?"

"Oh my name is Atsuko, but can call me whatever you want, Kaoru," she said tugging Kaoru's collar.

"Okay, that's nice to know," said Kaoru as he tired to push her off again. "And actually I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru."

"Oh, okay," said Atsuko looking confused, "But like I said, it doesn't matter much to me."

"In either case," said Kaoru pushing her away as hard as he could. 'God this woman's strong!' he thought. "Don't you have something you need to be doing for the show?"

"Hmm not right away, I have some free time Hikaru," said Atsuko.

"Actually I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Atsuko. "Why do you keep changing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru. "I thought you didn't care which one I was."

"Oh you're right," said Atsuko. Suddenly Kaoru found himself flat on the conference table with Atsuko straddling him.

"What, hey, get off me!" shouted Kaoru doing his best to shove her off.

"I know when a man's lonely," she said seductively. "And you sir are lonely."

"GET OFF!" shouted Kaoru, only to have Atsuko pin his arms to the table.

"What's the matter afraid you like it?" she asked as she lowered her face close to his.

"Get off right now! I am not interested, I'm married!" said Kaoru.

"It's obviously she's not treating you right," said Atsuko.

"Why the fuck do you know? Get the fuck off!" said Kaoru.

"I know your "wife" is that annoying lawyer that's representing that wife killer. You know how some people find killers exciting and sexy. Do you think your wife does?" asked Atsuko.

"What the hell are you going on about?" asked Kaoru.

"I've heard a few rumors about her, about how she and her client are getting close. Really close if you know what I mean," said Atsuko.

"What?" asked Kaoru confused.

"Maybe your wife prefers men who are dangerous now instead of someone like you," said Atsuko. Kaoru looked at her confused. "I on the other hand, I prefer men like any time." She looked like she was about to kiss him.

"OKAY SERIOULY GET OFF!" Kaoru shouted as he found the strength to shove her off on to the floor. "I don't know what brainless bullshit you're been hearing, but you listen to it somewhere else you're fired!" He straightened himself off and walked to the door.

"How do you know it's brainless? You said so yourself she's spending more time with him instead of you," said Atsuko.

"She's working on a case with him nothing more," said Kaoru.

"Oh really?" asked Atsuko. "Some of those rumors sound pretty true."

"Whatever," said Kaoru?

"Well where is she right now?" asked Atsuko.

"With him," said Kaoru timidly.

"Well's here hoping that you're right about her," said Atsuko.

"Seriously, get out you're fired!" said Kaoru.

"I've know so many men that always claimed their wife was loyal before I help them realize the truth," said Atsuko. Kaoru groaned as he walked out of the room.

"I'll get security to escort you out," he said called out to her before shutting the door.

Atsuko pulled out her phone.

"Hey Boss," she said. "Hmm no, he didn't seem interested in me, at least this time. But I think I was able to put some doubt into him about his wife."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru kept his head down not paying attention to any one as he walked down the hall. It wasn't like it was the first time a girl in general had all but thrown herself at him. It happened many times both before and after he gotten married. It also wasn't the first time they had tried to bad mouth Haruhi to try and make him feel tempted to cheat on her. Of course that was usually their biggest mistake. For some reason though what that woman had said to him about the possibility that Haruhi might be cheating on him seem to sting. Kaoru wasn't sure why. Haruhi would never do that. He knew that. Haruhi was nothing but loyal to him. But then why was he thinking about it? Maybe it was just because like he told his mother, he's hardly seen her over the past few weeks and the idea of her cheating might just a side affect of his loneliness.

'I can't think about this. I can't believe for a moment that Haruhi is any but loyal! She loves me. She tells me that all the time!'

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned his head to see Hikaru standing near him.

"Are you okay? You look upset," he said.

"Oh nothing, a model just tried and get a little personal with me you know," said Kaoru.

"Oh that," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, you haven't seen Mom around have you?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm I'm sure she's around here somewhere," said Hikaru.

"Did you know she was in town?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm, no, she was here when I got into work today," said Hikaru. "It was a total surprise."

"I got to fine her. I was stupid enough to leave Hiroko with her," said Kaoru.

"What how could you be so dumb as to leave your helpless little baby alone with Mom?' said Hikaru.

"Have a lot on my mind. I warned her not put her into a different outfit though," said Kaoru.

"You know that never works. Haruhi's going to kill you when you bring Hiroko home into whatever new outfit Mom's got for her," said Hikaru.

"Assuming Haruhi would even notice," Kaoru muttered.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Never mind," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, seriously, are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"It's this damn case! It's taking up more of Haruhi's time then I thought it would. I, I guess I'm frustrated about it! I'm sick and tired of her coming home late, or getting up early. And I know the kids are all sick and tired of not getting to see her too," said Kaoru.

"Not to mention the fact that she might be cheating on you," they heard someone call out. Kaoru and Hikaru turned and saw Atsuko standing near them.

"Didn't I sat you're fired?! Get out!" said Kaoru.

"Isn't that one of Mom's new models?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah the same one that threw her at me! And I all ready told her that she's fired!" said Kaoru.

"What's all the bullshit you where saying about Haruhi cheating?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh it's like I was telling your brother. Word is the little tramp's messing around with that supposed wife killer," said Atsuko.

Kaoru groaned mad.

"What, that's stupid. That has got to be one the stupid things I've ever heard! Haruhi would never do something like that! There's only one person that would be messing around is Kaoru, and that's me, right Kaoru?" said Hikaru as he reached over and grabbed Kaoru, pulling him closer to him.

"Oh yeah, you're right Hikaru," said Kaoru tenderly looking up at his brother.

"Oh whoa," said Atsuko in surprise.

"Oh look!" called out another model and next thing Atsuko knew, she was surrounded by hundreds of the other models all fawning over the twins.

"But of course Haruhi and you have an understanding about that don't you?" said Hikaru.

"Yes she's more then aware that a love like ours can never be put out," said Kaoru.

All the models all screamed with delight.

'Holy freaking cow, these girls are insane!' thought Atsuko. She decided to take advantage of the situation and walk off, hoping that maybe with all this commotion everyone might momentarily forget she was fired.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing?" their mom asked as she made her way through the crowd with Hiroko.

"You know us Mom," said Hikaru.

"Our love is so strong," said Kaoru.

"Oh whatever, shows over ladies. Back to work!" called out Mrs. Hitachiin. All the models moaned as they turned and walked away. "You boys sure know how to make scene."

Then Kaoru noticed Hiroko's outfit.

"Mom, what did I say about changing Hiroko's clothes?" he said as he took his daughter back.

"Sorry, but she wanted a drink and she got other outfit got wet," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yeah I bet," said Kaoru. "I got all my designs set up in the conference room for you."

"Oh good, I can't wait to see them!" said Mrs. Hitachiin walking past the boys to the room.

"Hey Kaoru what was all the bullshit about Haruhi cheating?" asked Hikaru. Kaoru sighed.

"That model tried to tell me that there's a rumor going around that Haruhi's messing around with her client. That Hinata guy or something," he said.

"What, that's crazy. Haruhi's not like that all," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I hope not," said Kaoru.

"What don't tell me you'd actually believe that crap," said Hikaru. Kaoru didn't say anything. "Oh come on Kaoru, this is Haruhi we're talking about! If she was going to cheat on you, there are a lot of other guys in her life that she would go for first."

"I know that's what I keep telling myself. I guess it's just that lately with her not being around so often, it's easier to think that might be happing," said Kaoru.

"What oh come on, you're being so delusional," said Hikaru. He saw his brother still looked upset. "Listen Kaoru, why don't you leave Hiroko here with me and go see Haruhi right now and talk about it with her. I'm sure if she knew how you were feeling she'd want you to talk about it with her."

"Yeah, you might be right," said Kaoru as he handed Hiroko to Hikaru and headed to an elevator.

* * *

'Damn it!' thought Haruhi as she pulled off her wedding band, 'This ring is getting too small. I'm going to have to get it enlarged or something! I've been having problems with it for a while.'

"Why did you take off your wedding band Mrs. Hitachiin?" asked Wakato.

"Oh it's getting too tight on me. It's starting to hurt. I'll have to ask my husband to help get enlarged," said Haruhi as she safely tucked the ring into her pocket. "Assuming I ever get a chance to talk to him. I'm not sure I will if we keep having days like this."

None of the people that had come to see her had any information that was helpful to the case. It was almost as if they had come to waist her time.

"I'm sorry you have to waist so much time here with me instead of being with him and your kids," said Wakato.

"Oh its okay, he understands. Even if it's hard," said Haruhi.

"You and him are really close huh?" asked Wakato.

"Yeah, we're pretty special to each other," said Haruhi with a bright smile.

"I hope you won't mind me too personal, but how did you two meet?" asked Wakato.

"We met in high school. I had got to go to Ouran High School on scholarship and accidentally broke an $800,000.00 vase in the club room that he was a member of. So he and the other members made me work it off to pay it back since there was no other way for me to pay for it," said Haruhi, her smile widening with the memory.

"And the two of you got together in the process huh?" asked Wakato.

"Hmm no, not right away, He and all the other guys in the club seem to have a thing in me. I wasn't too interested at first. It took me a while to maybe think there was something really special about him," said Haruhi. "But even after I did it still took us a while before we were able to be together. Now that we are together, well I don't think I've ever been happier in my life."

"Yeah I felt the same way when I got together with Chitose. I still remember the day I met her. I was walking home from school, I was in college at the time, and it was poring rain so I had my umbrella out. As I came to a street corner, I heard someone crying and I turned and saw her curled up in a ball leaning up against a wall. When I asked what was wrong, she said she had gotten into a nasty fight with her boyfriend and ran away from him. It didn't feel right to leave her alone, so I offered to walk her home. I gave her my jacket and held the umbrella over her the whole way back to her apartment and by the time we got there I was soaked. She was nice and offered me one of her boyfriend's dry shirts to change into," said Wakato.

"I take it you mean Raiden?" asked Haruhi.

"I met him the next day when I came to bring back the shirt and get my jacket back. He was there and immediately accused Chitose of cheating of him, and it looked liked he was going to turn violent. So out of panic I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from him fast. We wound up at her parents' house and while we were there they managed to get her to dumb him. Soon after that, she and I wound up going out and the rest was history. It was so nice, our life, but it's all gone now," said Wakato sadly.

* * *

Kaoru boldly made his way towards Haruhi office when he saw Maro heading towards him.

"Hey Kaoru, have you heard the rumors?" he asked with a smirk.

"What bullshit are you going on about now Maro?" asked Kaoru. Kaoru hadn't liked Maro since the first time he saw him.

"Oh I heard the rumor this morning. Haruhi's doing more for this client then just trying to get him off the hook for murder if you know what I mean," said Maro.

"Do not even joke like that!" said Kaoru grabbing Maro and shoving him against the wall. "It's not funny!"

"Hey, I'm not joking. I heard these rumors myself this morning from that big crowd that showed up to see Haruhi," said Maro.

Kaoru glared at him before walking away.

* * *

Haruhi could see Wakato was about to cry.

"Are you okay? Do you need a tissue?" she asked as got up from her seat and walked over to him with a box.

"I'm sorry, I just, I guess I'm still not over loosing my wife!" said Wakato.

"I know, I know, it's never easy to lose someone close to you. I lost both my parents," said Haruhi.

"Oh really?" asked Wakato. "Does the pain ever go away?"

"Not from what I've seen, but it helps to be around others you love like your kids, your in-laws or even your brother. It helps with me," said Haruhi taking Wakato's hand in hers for comfort.

"Like your husband for example?" asked Wakato with a smile.

"Yeah, like him," said Haruhi.

"Well he's very lucky; I can't imagine how anyone's life wouldn't feel good having you in it. I feel really lucky to have you in my life," said Wakato.

* * *

"I feel really lucky to have you in my life," Kaoru paused just outside the cracked open door at those words. He peeked in through the crack and was horrified to see Haruhi holding another man's hand and from what he could see, she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

'No, no it can't be!' he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Hmm?" thought Haruhi looking towards the door. She could have sworn she heard someone there, but she didn't see any one.

"Thank you for the tissues," said Wakato wiping his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Oh sure no problem," said Haruhi as she went and sat back behind her desk. "Now let's go over again what happen on your way home on the day of the murder. I think that's the biggest thing that can help us."

They talked for anther few hours before they decided to call it quits for the day.

"Should I come back tomorrow?" asked Wakato as he stood to leave.

"Yeah, but hopefully it won't be as long as today was," said Haruhi.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Mrs. Hitachiin," said Wakato as he walked out to the office.

"See you tomorrow," said Haruhi as she gather up her work.

She was just about done when she heard the door open and saw Sada walking into the room.

"Hey, looks you were busy today," she said as went and took a seat. "I saw that huge crows in the lobby when I came in today."

Haruhi groaned.

"Don't even remind me. None of them had anything helpful. It's like they were here to make me miserable!" said Haruhi, "As if this case wasn't all ready taking up most of my time!"

"Want to trade?" asked Sada.

"Hmm?" asked Haruhi.

"The doctor has official order me on bed rest. So I'm going to start my maternity leave after today. Which means I'm going to be stuck at home until the twins come," said Sada.

"Been there," said Haruhi.

"Oh and it gets better. Did you hear our mother-in-laws in town?" asked Sada.

"No I didn't, when did she come in?" asked Haruhi.

"Hikaru isn't sure. She was at the office building this morning when he got there. He called to tell me and to tell me that she wants to stay with us so that way she knows she's around when I finally have the babies," said Sada. Haruhi sighed.

"I know what that feels like. She was the same way when the twins and Hiroko were born," said Haruhi. "And she probably would have done the same when I gave birth to Kotoko if she had known."

"Hmm," said Sada. "Hey you don't think that if she's back their father will try and come home too do you?"

"He might. He tired to when I had my boys but couldn't make it in time. He did make it two days later. And he did manage to make it for Hiroko's birth. So even he doesn't quite make it for the actual birth he will make an honest effort to come home after they are born," said Haruhi.

"Well if he does, at least he won't be as loud and as obnoxious as his wife and son can _and _will be once the babies do come," said Sada.

"Oh yeah, that is one very nice perk about him," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, where's your wedding ring?" asked Sada.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi looking down at her hand and remembering she took it off. "Oh," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "It would appear that my finger is getting fatter, because it's getting tighter on it." Haruhi sighed. "Just another thing I have to worry about."

"This case really is taking up a lot of your time huh?" asked Sada.

"Yeah, time I could be spending with Kaoru and the kids. I know they're upset with me not being at home all the time. It's not like I wouldn't want to be with them. I'd love to be able to spend time with them," said Haruhi sadly. "Lately I'm lucky enough to still be able to cook dinner on Saturdays for them like we always do."

Sada gently took her hand.

"Oh hang in there. You'll get through this soon," she said.

"Yeah, I really do hope so," said Haruhi. Then she saw the time. "Ah hell, look at the time. We should both get home." The two women stood up to leave.

* * *

"So who's taking on your work for you while you're on maternity leave?" asked Haruhi as the two of them walked from the building to their cars.

"That new girl Maiki, She's trying to prove herself so offered to take on anything else I was working on in addition to her own work," said Sada.

"I don't see why she feels the need to prove herself. From what I've heard she's a pretty good lawyer and the only reason she left her old firm was because she had to move here to help look after her father," said Haruhi.

"Yeah well, she offered to, so I decided to take her on," said Sada. "See you later Haruhi. I hope you get a chance to see your family."

"Yeah me too, see you later Sada. Say hi to Yuzuha for me," said Haruhi.

"Will do," said Sada with a groan.

* * *

The sun was starting to set by the time Haruhi finally got home. As she park her car in the garage and headed to the house, it felt like something was wrong. It was like there was some sort of tension building up for some reason. It made Haruhi feels nervous. She did her best to shake this feeling off as she walked into the house. Inside, everything was quiet, a bit too quiet for her comfort.

'Where is everybody? It's not like it's anyone's bed time or anything,' she thought.

"Um welcome home Miss Haruhi," she heard Emi say timidly. Haruhi looked over at her and saw she looked nervous.

"Hi Emi, is everything okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh yes, everything's fine," said Emi trying to hide her nervousness. She didn't know how to tell her mistress how upset her husband had looked when he came home today. He didn't say anything to anyone. All he did was go and put Hiroko into her playpen in the play room and then went to his own room and hadn't bee out since. He didn't even come out to welcome home the three older children when they got home from school. Nor did he come out for dinner.

"Where is everyone?" asked Haruhi, "It's awfully quiet around here."

"I believe all the young ones are in their rooms," said Emi. Haruhi couldn't help but get the 'something's not right' feeling again as she made her way upstairs. Emi watched her walk up to the rooms.

"I sure do hope nothing's wrong or going to happen between our master and mistress" she muttered.

Haruhi poked her head into Hiroko's room and saw her playing in her playpen care free with Wakana watching over her.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes everything's fine Miss Haruhi," said Wakana smiling brightly, but Haruhi felt she looked nervous too.

"Okay, I'm just going to check on the other kids then," said Haruhi. When she came to the boys' room, the two of them were sitting on the floor innocently coloring for once.

"Boys everything okay?" asked Haruhi as she came and knelt next to them.

"Something's wrong with Daddy. He won't come out his room," said Ryoji.

"We think he might be sick or something," said Masayuki.

"Oh I better go check on him then," said Haruhi. "Can you two just stay here for right now?" Both boys nodded and went back to coloring.

As Haruhi past Kotoko's room, she poked her head in to check on her as well. Kotoko sat at her desk working on her homework, and Haruhi decided not to bother her. However Kotoko heard her and turned around.

Mom, you're home!" she said anxiously. "Dad hasn't come out of his room all evening! I think something might really be bothering him!"

"Yeah, that's what your brothers said. I'm going to go check on him right now and find out what's going on," said Haruhi winking at Kotoko to reassure her.

* * *

When Haruhi finally got to her room she slowly open the door and walked in. She made sure to shut the door behind her.

Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor with a real somber and angry look on his face.

"Kaoru?" asked Haruhi as she put her briefcase down and walked towards him. Kaoru barely glance up at her before looking back down at the floor.

"Is everything okay?" asked Haruhi as she stopped just before the bed.

Kaoru didn't say anything.

"What's the matter, you had a bad day?" asked Haruhi.

"You could say that," she heard Kaoru mutter, still not looking up.

"Hmm me too," said Haruhi as she took off her high heels and tossed them off to the side.

"You know all those people I told about this morning? None of them had any information that was good for the case at all. It was so frustrating! All I wanted to do today was just spend the day with my client. You know what I mean?"

"And what's so special about him that you'd want to spend all day with him?!" Kaoru suddenly shouted as he suddenly stood up, startling Haruhi. "Why is it so important that you spend all day with just him?!"

Haruhi was speechless for a moment.

"He, he's my client, I need to spend time with him if I'm going to help him get found innocent," she finally manage to sputter.

"And that's all that happing?" asked Kaoru.

"Well no, there's more to it," said Haruhi.

"Like what?!" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru what's gotten into you? Why are you so upset about me spending time with my client?" asked Haruhi.

"Because maybe I've been hearing stuff about you and him doing more stuff then just working on this stupid case!" said Kaoru.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru took a deep breath before he muttered, "Do you like him?"

"What?" asked Haruhi. "What does that have to do with any thing?"

"Just, just answer the question," said Kaoru.

"I don't see why that's important but yes I do kind of like him. I think he's a nice guy," said Haruhi.

"And is that all?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I guess. What's wrong Kaoru, you're acting sort of like a child," said Haruhi.

Kaoru took another deep breath.

"Maybe I'm just reaching the end of my patients with this whole case and you spending all this time with him," he said.

"Are you jealous of me spending time with him? Why would you feel jealous?" asked Haruhi.

"I saw you and him today," said Kaoru.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I had come by your office and saw the two of you holding hands," said Kaoru.

"What, you did? I was just trying to comfort him. He was getting upset remembering his wife," said Haruhi.

"That's not what it looked like," said Kaoru.

"But that's truly what it was," said Haruhi.

"But then why weren't you wearing your wedding ring?" asked Kaoru.

"My wedding ring, I took it off because it was getting uncomfortable," said Haruhi.

"And then you started to hold his hands," said Kaoru bitterly.

"I told you that was only because he was getting upset!" said Haruhi. "Kaoru I don't know what you were thinking but nothing happen!"

Kaoru shook his head.

"I use to feel like I could believe you. But after seeing you two today, I'm not so sure," he said looking off to the side.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi starring to get nervous.

"I'm sorry but, but I need some time away to think this over," said Kaoru as he grabbed a jacket and headed to the bedroom door.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, wait!" said Haruhi as she tried to grabbed his hand, but Kaoru pulled himself free.

"I, I just need some time to think," he said.

"But where are you going?! When will you be back?!" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kaoru as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Haruhi alone in the room.

"Kaoru," she said as she started to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru didn't say anything to anybody as he headed to the garage and hopped into the first car he came too. He didn't know where exactly he was going, but he knew he had to get away before he did something really stupid. Nothing in his life seemed to make sense at the moment. He knew he shouldn't believe what those rumors where saying. But at the same time, seeing Haruhi with that, that man, it just looked like something might be going on between them. He didn't even notice the car near his house watching him drive off. The passenger pulled out his cell phone.

"Boss you will not believe what we just saw," he said happily.

* * *

Kaoru drove and drove until he finally found himself at his brother's mansion.

'Guess I drove here absent mindedly,' he thought as he parked the car in the courtyard and walked to the door.

"Oh Master Kaoru, good evening, Do what do we owe the please of this late visit?" asked the maid that answered the door.

"Is my brother here?" was all Kaoru said.

"Uh yes, he's in his office," said the maid pointing the way.

"Thank you," said Kaoru as he walked off without another word.

* * *

"Kaoru," said Hikaru when he saw his brother walk into the room, "What are you doing here?" Then he noticed that Kaoru still had the same look on his face he had when he had return to the building to pick up Hiroko. "What happen?"

"I'm not sure," said Kaoru as he sat down on the couch.

"Kaoru, come on tell me what's wrong," said Hikaru. Kaoru sighed as he told his brother everything.

"And you really think that Haruhi was being disloyal?!" asked Hikaru. "Come on, this is Haruhi we're talking about!"

"She wasn't wearing her wedding ring Hikaru. What was I suppose to think?!" asked Kaoru.

"Well did she give a reason why she wasn't wearing it?" asked Hikaru.

"She said it was getting uncomfortable to wear," said Kaoru.

"That does sound weird," said Hikaru.

"She said it was getting small on her," said another voice. Both looked up to see Sada walking into the room.

"Aren't you suppose to be upstairs in bed?" asked Hikaru.

"Well when one of the maids told me that Kaoru was here, I thought Haruhi might be with him and I at least want to say hi to him," said Sada, "Than I heard about him having his doubts about Haruhi's loyalties!"

"What, you think Haruhi's being disloyal?!" said his mother as she too walked into the room.

"Kaoru for as long as I've know the woman I've only ever known her be honest, and trustworthy!" She put her hands on her hips annoyed.

"And like I said, she said her wedding ring was getting tight on her hand and wanted to take it while she still could and get in enlarged," said Sada. "I had stopped at her office before I left for the day and she told me that herself."

"But her and that guy," said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru, Haruhi and I have worked together for a long time, and trust me there have been lots of men that have tried to hit on her. However from the small about of time I've seen the man with her, there has never been anything flirtatious between them. And even so, any of the guys that tried to flirt with her, she's put in their place, even before she married you. She's just gotten extremely aggressive over it ever since the two of you did marry," said Sada.

"There, see, you overreacted Kaoru. You should go home and straiten things out with her before things get too complicated!" said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Mom's right Kaoru, Go home before you do lose your wife for real!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Thanks you guys!" said Kaoru as he ran to the door.

"Think everything's going to work out?" asked Sada.

"Hmm if it doesn't I have no problem disowning him and adopting Haruhi," said Mrs. Hitachiin. Both her son and daughter-in-law looked at her.

* * *

Haruhi sat on the edge of her bed crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Kaoru had left her like that. She pulled out her wedding ring and looked at. It was the same simple yet beautiful ring he had proposed to her with. The same one she had thought looked absolutely perfect, but now look at what it had done!

"This thing gets too small to the point that I have to take it off and now it's cost me my marriage?!" she said to herself as she put the ring on the night stand and started to cry some more. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying before she heard a fain voice say, "Mommy?"

Haruhi looked down to see her two sons standing on either side of her next to the bed.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Ryoji as he and Masayuki both climb onto the bed next to her.

"I'm okay now that you two are here," said Haruhi wrapping her arms around the two of them and holding them tight.

"Did Dad really leave?" asked Kotoko walking into the room too. Haruhi nodded sadly. "Well why did he leave?"

"I'm, I'm not 100% sure. All I know is he's really mad at me," said Haruhi.

"But why is he mad at you? You haven't done any thing wrong have you? I mean yeah this case is taking up a lot of your time but that's no reason to get really mad at you like that," said Kotoko. "Dad's being selfish if you ask me!"

"No, your dad has the right to get mad. I may not agree with it, but he sounded like he had a reason to be mad," said Haruhi.

"But where did Daddy go?" asked Masayuki.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"But when will he come home?" asked Ryoji. Haruhi didn't say anything. "Daddy is coming home right?"

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

"You and Daddy aren't going to get one of these things, what are they called a divorce are you?" asked Masayuki.

"No your mother and I are not going to be getting a divorce."

Everyone looked up and saw Kaoru standing in the door way looking ashamed.

"Daddy!" said the twins as they got off the bed and ran to him.

"Hi boys," said Kaoru as he knelt down and hugged them tight.

"We're so glad you're home Daddy!" they twins said.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be home too," said Kaoru. He looked up at Kotoko and smiled at her, "Hi honey." Kotoko just glared at him, making him feel a little sad. Then he looked over at Haruhi who was looking at him anxiously and worried.

"It's late, why don't you all go to bed?" said Kaoru as he stood up and ushered the boys out the door.

"I'll go help them," said Kotoko as she walked pat her dad out the room still glaring at him. Kaoru sighed as he shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Haruhi.

"I think, I owe you a huge apology," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"I over reacted about a lot of different things, mainly about you and this Hinata guy. I had no right to think you were being disloyal to me. I'm so sorry," said Kaoru.

"Well, I'm sorry too Kaoru," said Haruhi. "I'm the one that's spending too much time away from you."

"But you have to, it's my job," said Kaoru. "It's just that I had heard some rumors about you and him and when saw you two holding hands without your wedding ring, I guess I got really upset."

"I'm sorry about that Kaoru. The only reason I had taken if off was because it was getting tight on my hand," said Haruhi.

"Yeah Sada told me. I wound up at her and Hikaru's house. She told me about the ring getting to be too tight and how you are more then willing to put any asshole in his place that did try to flirt with you," said Kaoru.

"So then you're not mad?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not any more. I'm more disappointed in myself," said Kaoru. He felt Haruhi's hand on his leg.

"Well I'm just glad you came home," she said as leaned over and kissed him. Kaoru kissed her back eagerly, and soon found himself laying Haruhi down onto the bed kissing her with even more urgency.

* * *

Kotoko sat in her bed holding her book, but not really reading it. She still couldn't believe how her dad went and left like he did.

"Kotoko," she heard two voices say, and she saw that her brothers were standing on each side of her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're worried. Do you think Mommy and Daddy are still fighting?" asked Masayuki.

"No something Mommy and Daddy are going to make up," said Kotoko.

"We're still nervous. Can we sleep with you?" asked Ryoji.

"What, no," said Kotoko. "Go back to your own room."

"If you let us sleep with you, we won't tell Mommy and Daddy you were up again reading," said the twins.

"Blackmail huh?" asked Kotoko, "All right climbed in." Both twins smiled as the climb in next to her and snuggled close to her.

"Good night Kotoko," said they said.

"Good night guys," said Kotoko as she held her brother's hands tight.

* * *

Haruhi gave off a huge moan as she felt Kaoru's hands undo her shirt and slid his hands around her stomach and felt his kiss on her neck and shoulder.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, wait," said Haruhi.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru as she sat up from her.

"There's something I want to do first," she said as she stood up and walked over to the closet. Kaoru waited, patiently, not sure what was going to happen. Next thing he knew Haruhi was standing in front of him wearing a red belly dancer costume. Kaoru laughed.

"You want to cos. play?" he asked.

"I figured I owed you as much," she said as laid on top of him and kissed him.

"Well if you're going to wear it, you have to do the line," said Kaoru, as he went and flipped her over and again kissed her.

"Do I have to?" asked Haruhi.

"You're going to wear the costume you might as well play the part," said Kaoru as he started to suck on her neck again.

"All right," said Haruhi with a sigh. "Oh mister merchant, if my father the king should find us, it'll be too awful."

"But nothing should get in the way of love," said Kaoru.

"Oh but good sir, we have but known each other for only a few days," said Haruhi dryly.

"You suck at acting," said Kaoru with a laugh.

"I know which was why I didn't want to do the line," said Haruhi. "Can't we just, you know…"

"Sure, that most fun part," said Kaoru kissing her on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi woke up the next morning, she could still feel Kaoru's warm body on top of hers and his breath against her neck. She moaned happily to herself she laid there for a moment and enjoyed the feeling.

"Kaoru," she finally whispered stroking his back. Kaoru moaned.

"What?" he asked.

"It's morning," said Haruhi.

"Yeah so?" asked Kaoru as he went and tighten his grip on her as he did every morning after a long night of love making.

"Kaoru, I just wanted to talk to you about something," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru kissing her cheek.

"I never really thought I really needed to do this, but seeing as how much this case is taking my up so much of the time, I was thinking that maybe I should stat working at home more then at the office."

"You can do that?" asked Kaoru as he pushed himself off of her. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, I can always work something out. I never really wanted to do it before because that meant I would have to have my clients come here instead of the office, and that includes Mr. Hinata," said Haruhi.

"Its fine, he can come here. That way I can keep an eye of you two," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi giving him a slap on the arm. Kaoru just laughed as he laid back down on top of her and kissed her neck.

* * *

"Good Morning Kotoko," said Kaoru when he walked into the dinning room later that morning. Kotoko barely looked up him mad before looking down at her plate. Kaoru sighed.

"You look even more like your mother when you glare like that," he said as he sat down next to her. "I take it you're still mad at me huh?"

"Hmm," said Kotoko not even looking up.

"Honey," said Kaoru as he went and laid his hand on top over hers. "I realized I was wrong to up and leave your mom last night. I admit it and that's why I came back."

"You made Mom cry. I thought you wouldn't do that to her," said Kotoko bitterly.

"Yeah, you're right. That was really awful of me and I'm really sorry I made her cry like that. I'm going to do my best to make it up to her," said Kaoru.

"You better!" said Kotoko sternly.

"I will, I promise," said Kaoru with a smile. Kotoko couldn't help but finally smile at her dad.

* * *

"I thought you said last night that he left!" shouted Shouta.

"Well it looked like he was leaving and he looked pissed," said his man.

"But then he came back," said the other.

"You idiots," said Shouta smacking them both by upside the head. "Next time get your facts fucking straight!"

"Sorry Boss," they said.

"Hey Boss, your buddy's here," said Daisuke walking into the room.

"Oh good send him in. I'll deal with you two later!" said Shouta smacking them across the head again. The two quickly sulked out of the room as another man with long brown hair walked in.

"Hey Danno, long time no see man," said Shouta.

"Hey man how's it going? You seem agitated," said Danno as he came in and took a seat.

"It's that damn case. That Hinata got himself lawyer that doesn't work for me and she's digging, and finding stuff that can help him! I had it all worked out. He was going to get it and I was going his and that stupid bitch's kids!" said Shouta.

"What, you can't find a way to get her to drop it?" asked Danno.

"No, and not even making her husband feel neglected has helped. He went back to her!" said Shouta.

"Have you tried the direct method?" asked Danno.

"I've thought about it but there's a chance it could be linked to me," said Shouta. "She already knows I don't want her doing this case."

"Well why don't you let me handle it?" asked Danno.

"You ask her directly for me?" asked Shouta.

"Sure, what are friends for?" asked Danno with a smile. "Just leave everything to me and my men."

"Well at least let one of my men help out. Daisuke you help out," said Shouta.

"Sure Boss," said Daisuke, though he had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

Wakato looked around amazed as he walked into the Haruhi's house.

"She lives here, wow," he said.

"Please follow me Mr. Hinata," said Wakana leading him to the Haruhi's office. Haruhi was at her desk and Kaoru sat in a chair near the window sketching.

"Oh hi Mr. Hinata, This is my husband, Kaoru" said Haruhi nodding towards Kaoru.

"Hi," said Kaoru as he got up to shake Wakato's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, I recognize you from all the photos in your wife's office," said Wakato shaking Kaoru's hand. "That's quite a grip you got there." Haruhi groaned.

The two of them set to work while Kaoru sat in his chair still sketching.

* * *

"I think that'll be it for today Mr. Hinata. If I need you again, I will call you," said Haruhi after a while.

"Thanks, nice meeting you Mr. Hitachiin," said Wakato as he left.

"Nice meeting you too," said Kaoru. He looked over at Haruhi.

"I was jealous of him? Geeze now I feel really bad!" he said.

"Yeah well you should be," said Haruhi smiling.

"I feel like an idiot," said Kaoru as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"That's because you are an idiot," said Haruhi as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey watch it," said Kaoru throwing his arms around her waist. The two of them stood their for a few minutes just staring at each other smiling Then finally both leaned in and kissed each other.

Haruhi could feel Kaoru's hands moving up and down her back sending chills through her body and making her moan, even though she was still kissing Kaoru. She moaned louder once her lips were free and Kaoru started to kiss her along her neck. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize she was being pressed up against a bare wall of her office with Kaoru pressing hard against her. She also wasn't sure how Kaoru had managed to start strip her clothes off, but some how he had and his own until the two of them were both naked.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" asked Haruhi in between moans.

"I'm trying to seriously let you know I'm sorry for not trusting you," said Kaoru greedily kissing her.

"You all ready apologized," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and now I want to apologize again," said Kaoru. Haruhi smiled and let Kaoru continue to "apologize" to her until she was exhausted.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up, she realized that Kaoru had somehow managed to carry her to the couch and the two of them were laying on it.

"So did you like my apology?" she heard Kaoru whisper into her ear before kissing the skin just underneath it.

"Mmm yes, you do apologize pretty well," said Haruhi.

"You want another one?" asked Kaoru.

"Mmm, maybe later," said Haruhi.

"Well then in the mean time you and I can just lay here and I'll just say I'm sorry," said Kaoru as went and kissed her neck, shoulder and any where he could reach without moving around too much. Haruhi smiled and moaned as he did.

Then suddenly the mood was broken by the sound of Haruhi's phone ringing.

"Who could that be?" asked Kaoru pouting.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi as she reached for her phone that was on a nearby table with Kaoru's. "Oh it's work."

"What do they want? I though you work it out that you can work here at home," said Kaoru.

"They did but that doesn't mean that they may need to talk to me about something," said Haruhi as she answered. "Hello?" she groaned. "What do you want Maro?"

Kaoru give off a sigh he rested his face onto Haruhi's shoulder. Then he heard Haruhi groaned even louder.

"Are you serious? How did you get it?" Haruhi sighed. "Fine I'll be right there."

"What did that idiot want?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently he somehow accidentally got some of my flies that I need. How I don't know. I thought I had everything. But he says that somehow he got them. Of course it wouldn't have been the first time he somehow manage to get someone's files that didn't belong to him," said Haruhi as she shoved Kaoru off her and started to get dressed.

"Do you have to go get them now?" asked Kaoru.

"The sooner I do the better. The sooner I have the file, the sooner I can come home and not be bothered again," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I suppose," said Kaoru. "I don't suppose you'd be up for another apology when you get back?"

"Hmm, maybe if the kids haven't come home yet," said Haruhi. "If not, you can apologize tonight."

"Oh I don't know if I can wait that long to apologize to you again," said Kaoru.

"Just try," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Okay, now remember just listen for the name Hitachiin. Grab the first person you hear with that name," said one of Danno's men as he and three others approached Haruhi's law building. "Two of us will watch the front. The other two watch the parking lot. If you find her, just grab and use one of the two cars. Remember we all meet back at the meet-up spot in at an hour with or without her, and we'll try again later."

"Got it," said all three as they moved to their positions.

* * *

"You mean to tell me you don't have the files?! You dragged me down here for nothing?!" Haruhi shouted at Maro in the lobby.

"Sorry my bad!" said Maro.

"You are such an idiot!" said Haruhi. She was so mad. She could have been back at the house letting Kaoru apologize to her again. "I'm going home to my husband!" Haruhi stormed out the door.

"Well bye-bye Mrs. Hitachiin," Maro called out after her.

'That was kind of random,' thought Haruhi.

"Did he say Hitachiin?" asked one of Danno's men.

"Yep, that's our girl," said the other as they followed after Haruhi.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to come down here like this Mrs. Hitachiin," said Maiki as the two of them walked out of the back door of the building to the parking lot.

"It's okay; I liked having an excuse to leave the house. I am so bored there!" said Sada. Maiki was having some trouble understanding some of the info in one of Sada's case files and Sada was more then willing to come down and explain it to her.

"Well I hope I won't have to bother you again. If I do I'll just bring up to your house," said Maiki.

"Oh don't worry. I love having an excuse to leave!" said Sada.

"Okay well, take care Mrs. Hitachiin," said Maiki as she got into her car and drove off.

"You too," said Sada as she went and started to get her key's out.

"Did she call that woman Hitachiin?" asked one of Danno's two men in the parking lot.

"I think she did. Are you sure that's the one we need?" asked the other.

"Hey we were told to grab the first person called Hitachiin," said the other as he moved to Sada's car.

"Excuse me, is your name Hitachiin?" he asked as he walked up to her. Sada turned around and looked at him.

"Uh yes, can I help you?" she asked timidly. Both men looked at each other.

"Get her!" they both shouted.

"What?!" shouted Sada as the two descended on her.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Get in there!" shouted one Haruhi's captive as they shoved her into a small room with no windows only a table with two chairs and a mirror on one of the walls.

Haruhi looked around only to suddenly hear the door slam shut behind her. She pounded at it and tried the knob with no luck.

'What's going on? Who are these guys?' she thought.

* * *

"Good work," said Daisuke. "No one saw you did they?"

"No, we got her pretty fast," said Danno's headman.

"Hey where are the other guys?" asked the other man. Just then the door burst open.

"We got her, we got Hitachiin," the two men said as they dragged Sada blindfolded into the room.

"What?" said the other three men.

"What you mean? We got Hitachiin. She's in there!" said the headman pointing to the room where they could look into the room with Haruhi through the one way mirror.

"But she said she's Hitachiin," insisted one of the men with Sada. Daisuke looked back and froth between the mirror and Sada.

"Oh look, just get her into the room too!" he said. The men quickly open the door and shoved Sada into the room, pulling off her blindfold.

* * *

"Sada?!" said Haruhi in shock.

"Haruhi, what is going on?!" asked Sada.

"I'm, I'm not sure," said Haruhi.

"**Is both of your names Hitachiin?" **a voice suddenly echoed through out the room.

"Who is that?" asked Haruhi.

"**Just answer the questions," **said the voice.

"Who is this, what do you want?" asked Haruhi.

"**Just answer the question," **said the voice.

"Yes, we are both Hitachiin. What do want from us?" asked Haruhi.

"**How is it that you are both Hitachiin?" **asked the voice.

"Why does it matter?" asked Haruhi.

"**Just answer the questions. Everything will go a lot smoother if you answer the questions," **said the voice.

"We're related okay?" said Haruhi.

* * *

"Nice going dumb asses. You nabbed the sister-in-law, the pregnant sister-in-law," said Daisuke.

"Well all we knew was to nab whoever was a Hitachiin," said one of the other guys.

"What happen to the picture you got?" asked Daisuke.

"Picture?"

"Oh don't tell me you guys lost the picture!" said Daisuke.

"Uh I guess so. All we knew was to listen for a chick called Hitachiin so we did," said one guy.

"And so did we," said another.

"Great, you guys are such idiots!" said Daisuke. "Look just get the sister-in-law out of here."

"We can't do that, it's too risky,"

"What, you blindfolded her right? She shouldn't have any real idea where we are. Just send her back! She's pregnant for god sakes!" said Daisuke.

"That's what makes it even better," said one of the men named Mizu. "We can use her as a persuasive argument, if you know what I mean."

"What, no, that's not going to happen! She pregnant," said Daisuke.

"That's the beauty part," said Mizu. Daisuke sighed. He didn't like the idea of putting a pregnant woman in danger like that.

* * *

"Haruhi, I don't understand. What's going on?" asked Sada.

"I'm not sure. Look why don't you just sit down for right now," said Haruhi as she led Sada to the table.

"I feel so stupid. I just wanted to get out of the house for a little while and now it's put my babies in danger!" said Sada looking down at her belly.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure we'll find a way out," said Haruhi. "Kaoru's probably figured out that I'm missing and will get the police out looking for us." Then Haruhi remember something. She still had the pager to summon Kyoya's family police force in her briefcase. She just hadn't needed to use it in all these years.

"Where is my briefcase?" she asked out loud.

"**We go it," said the voice.**

"Oh, damn," said Haruhi.

"**What, what's in it?" asked the voice.**

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

"**Answer our questions," **said the voice.

"It's just that, I have a little black tracking device in there," said Haruhi.

"What, holy crap" shouted Mizu. "Get her briefcase!" Two of the men quickly grabbed it and rummaged through it until one finally pulled out the black object.

"**How do we turn it off?" **asked the voice.

"You, you found it?" asked Haruhi.

"**Yes and unless you want your relative to get hurt, tell us how to turn if off!" **said the voice.

"You have to press the center," said Haruhi.

"Do it!" snapped Mizu.

"Yeah," said the guy pushing the center, "There."

'I hope they fell for it,' thought Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi I feel funny," said Sada.

"What, are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I feel really weird," said Sada.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the mirror.

"Hey listen, I don't know what's going on, but could you at least let her go?" she asked.

"**No, not yet, we still have a few questions for you. Which one of you is representing that wife killer Wakato Hinata?" **asked the voice.

"Why would that matter?" asked Haruhi.

"**Just answer," **

"I am, so you have no reason to keep her. Now let her go!" said Haruhi.

**Not just yet, we still have a few more questions for you. Why are you representing a killer?"**

"Does this have something to do with Shouta Raiden?!" shouted Haruhi.

"**Who?" **asked the voice.

"Shouta Raiden, he's behind this isn't he?" asked Haruhi.

"**I don't know who you're talking about, but answer my question. Why are you representing a wife killer?" **

Haruhi sighed.

"He deserves to be represented fairly, and I'm starting to think he really didn't do it!" said Haruhi.

"**What makes you so sure?" **

"I have my reason and I don't want to go into too much detail about it right now," said Haruhi.

"**Isn't this case taking up too much of your time?" **

"Some what," said Haruhi.

"**Isn't that hurting your family?" **Haruhi sighed.

"Yes, but they understand," said Haruhi.

"**Isn't kind of weird representing a man that killed his wife when you yourself were almost once murdered by your husband?" **

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Hey you leave her alone about that!" said Sada.

"**But its true isn't it? You were married to an abusive man that almost killed, Rai Seiko was his name?"**

Haruhi took a deep breath scratching at the wall next to mirror.

"Why don't you just shut up?" shouted Sada.

"Sada, calm down, you shouldn't agitate yourself," muttered Haruhi.

"What are you doing?" asked Daisuke.

"Just trying to get to her," said Mizu.

"**I can't understand why you're representing this man," **

"It's none of your business. It's none of your fucking business!" shouted Haruhi.

"**But seriously, why would you want to even be involved in this in the first place?"**

"His in-laws asked me to. They don't believe he did it!" said Haruhi, "There happy?!"

"**But the neighbors heard them arguing didn't they?"**

"I'm sure there's more to it then that!" said Haruhi.

'Where the fuck are the cops already?! They pushed the center didn't they?!' she thought.

"**You know if you were to ask me, I think you should just drop this thing all together,"**

"Don't listen to him Haruhi!" said Sada. Haruhi looked over at her and then saw that she was still making a funny face.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" she asked moving back over to Sada.

"I, I just, I still feel a little funny!" said Sada.

"I don't like this," said Haruhi. She walked back to the mirror.

"Look, you can keep me all you want but would you please, please let her go! She doesn't have any thing to do with this!" Haruhi pleased.

"She's right; the other lady has nothing to do with this. We should let her go and besides look at her face. She's looking weird. I think something's wrong with her," said Daisuke.

"Oh you're overreacting," said Mizu. "Besides I'm sure she's fine."

"Hey what's she doing now?" asked one of other men. All five men looked into the room and saw that Sada's face was looking extremely horrified.

"HARUHI!" Sada shouted.

"What, what's wrong?!" shouted Haruhi.

"My water broke!" shouted Sada.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could feel her hear thumping a mile a minute as she looked down at the pool of water at Sada's feet and Sada's terrified face. Haruhi ran to the mirror and hammered at it.

"Hey, hey," she shouted. "I don't care what you do to me but please, please for the love of god let her go! Her water broke! She's going into labor!"

"Oh God!" said Daisuke.

"This is perfect," said Mizu.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Daisuke. "We have to get her to the hospital! This act is over!"

"Hey Daisuke, we may be doing this as a favor to your boss, but we're in charge of this. You're just here just so you can act as his eyes and ears. And I say we use this circumstances to our advantage!" said Mizu.

"What, no, we got to get her to the hospital!" said Daisuke.

"Just shut up and let me do my job!" said Mizu.

Daisuke sighed as he walked out of the building. He walked away near another building and leaned against it pulling out a cigarette. This situation was getting out of hand. He had a bad feeling about this from the beginning. And what was sad was that Shouta would agree with Mizu! It seemed like everyday his boss was getting more and more petty.

* * *

"Please, please just let her go!" shouted Haruhi.

"**Say you'll drop the case and we'll let you both go!"**

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"**Say you'll stop representing Mr. Hinata and we'll let both of you go and even take you to the hospital,"**

'Oh god, you got to be kidding me!' thought Haruhi. She looked over at Sada. What choice did she have this point? There was even no guarantee that police would arrive in time.

"Alright, just promise you'll get her to a hospital!" said Haruhi.

"**Say out loud first. Say out loud that'll drop the case," **

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"**Say it out loud so we can hear you," **

'You got to be kidding me!' thought Haruhi. But she had to think about Sada and her babies.

"Alright, alright I'll…,"

_BAME_

"EVERYOEN FREEZE, GET DONW ON THE GROUND!" Haruhi could hear a voice shout from the other side of the wall.

Suddenly the door to the room open and one Kyoya's police force members walked in.

"You two ladies all right?" he asked.

"No, she's in labor, her water broke!" Haruhi shouted pointing at Sada.

"Get an Ambulance Here Now!" called out the officer.

'Shit,' thought Daisuke as he saw the building getting swarmed with cops. 'Guess that's my cue to get out of here!' He quickly ran off.

* * *

"Sada, are you doing okay?" Haruhi asked a little later once they were at the hospital.

"Yes, just had another contraction," said Sada squeezing Haruhi's hand.

"Just hang in there. The doctor said you're doing fine and the babies are doing fine. Just hang in there," said Haruhi. "God I am so sorry Sada, this is my fault!"

"No Haruhi, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Sada. "I don't blame you."

"But if any thing happens to these babies, I swear I'll never forgive myself. I know Hikaru won't!" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't talk like that. Hikaru loves you," said Sada.

"Sada, Sada!" they both suddenly heard Hikaru calling out as he burst into the room. Haruhi quickly moved away from the bed.

"Haruhi, are you all right?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Hikaru as he moved next to the bed. He took Sada's hand into his. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. The doctor says me and the babies are doing fine," said Sada squeezing Hikaru's hand.

Just then Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kaoru standing behind her.

"Let's give them some time alone," he whispered.

"Sure," said Haruhi following him out of the room. The minute they were out Kaoru had his arms around Haruhi, holding her tight.

"Are you are alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"I was so scared when you didn't come home and wouldn't answer your phone," said Kaoru.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru," said Haruhi resting her head on his shoulder.

"Its okay, the important thing is you're okay now," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi!"

Kaoru and Haruhi both moaned as they looked down the hall and saw Tamaki running towards to them. Their other friends where running toward them too.

"I heard you got kidnapped again!" said Tamaki he said squeezing her tight.

"Boss what I have I ask about you hugging her like that!" said Kaoru.

"Where's Sada-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"She's in there with Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Is she doing okay?" asked Hunny.

"Well she's still in labor, but the doctor said she should be getting ready to deliver soon," said Haruhi. "I just hope nothing happens to any of them. I'll never forgive myself if that happens! I still don't understand why they even took her! I mean I think I understand why they took me, but why her?"

"Why did they take you Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"It has something to do with this case I'm working on. For some reason these guys were trying to get me to drop it," said Haruhi.

"Like that Raiden punk? Does he has any thing to do with him?" asked Kaoru.

"Did you say Raiden?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah Shouta Raiden, he's the victim's ex-boyfriend," said Haruhi. "Why do you know him Kyoya?"

"Not personally, I know his family's business has been moving up thanks to some of his father's and his grandfather's hard work to the point they are now one of the newest wealthy families in Japan. Shouta himself recently took over the family business when his farther past away a few years ago and has since then has been trying to make deals and partnerships with other wealthy family businesses, including my own. Though so far my father hasn't really found a need to make any deals with him," said Kyoya.

"Really, so he's trying to make a bigger name for himself?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh and there's also something else you should know about him Haruhi. It appears he really hates loosing, and isn't the most gracious of losers," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I've been told that," said Haruhi. "This is why I'm pretty sure he's the one behind this kidnapping."

"Well the men that took you are being integrated right now by the police force and let's just say our men have been taught to be very, _very_ persuasive," said Kyoya.

"Oh, that's good," said Haruhi, though she did feel just a little bit sorry for them.

Just then a few doctors ran past them into Sada's room and soon Sada was rolled out of the room in her bed and down the hall followed by Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what's going on?!" asked Tamaki.

"Sada's ready to deliver. I'm about to become a father!" said Hikaru excitedly as he ran to catch up with the doctors.

"Yay, I can't wait to see the cute babies!" said Hunny.

"How is this going to take?" asked Tamaki.

"It might be a little while. In the mean time we can all wait in my family's privet waiting room, right this way," said Kyoya leading the way to an ultra fancy waiting room that almost looked like a pent house sweet. It even had a maid waiting for them there.

"Hello can I get anything for you?" she asked politely bowing.

"Can I get something sweet?" asked Hunny.

"Of course Master Haninozuka," said the maid who walked out the door and then walked back in with a huge cake complete with strawberries on top of it.

"Thank you," said Hunny. "We needed a cake anyway to help celebrate Sada-Chan and Hika-Chan's new babies' birthday!"

"Yeah," muttered Haruhi sitting off by herself by the window, "Which they almost didn't have thanks to me."

Kaoru came and sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"It'll be okay, you'll see. They'll all be just fine," he said. Haruhi smiled weakly at him.

"Oh Haruhi, look at these teddy bears I got specifically made for Hikaru and Sada's babies!" said Tamaki shoving the two stuffed animals into her face.

"That's very nice Tamaki. You did the same thing for all my kids too," said Haruhi shoving them away from her face.

"I just know the two of them will appreciate them as the special gifts they are, and every time they see them they'll know they're from their loving Uncle Tamaki!" said Tamaki beaming with happiness.

"He really needs a girlfriend," muttered Haruhi. The others all nodded.

"Say Kaoru isn't your mother in town again?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh crap you're right! And lord knows neither Hikaru nor I called her when we heard about what happen!" said Kaoru quickly pulling out his cell phone.

"Hi Mom, yes I know you're buys with the fashion show, but, yes Mom I know it's important, but, trust me Mom this is really important. Sada's having her babies. Hello?"

Kaoru looked at his phone confused

"I guess she's on her way. She was doing another rehearsal for the upcoming fashion show," he said.

A little while later Hikaru finally walked into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"They're here, my daughters are here!" he said happily.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Haruhi what do you think?" asked Sada as Haruhi held one of the two little girls.

"They're pretty, really pretty," said Haruhi looking down lovingly at small infant. "So what are their names?"

"Well this one is Aoi and the one Kaoru is holding is Chidori," said Sada.

"Those are pretty names," said Haruhi.

"Pretty names for pretty girls," said Tamaki looking over Haruhi's shoulder at the baby. Haruhi gave off a sigh of annoyance.

"Tamaki, if you want to hold one all you have to do is ask," said Haruhi looking up at him.

"But it's so cute watching you holding her too," said Tamaki.

"Well what do you prefer? Watching me holding her or you holding her yourself?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"I'll hold her!" he finally said eagerly taking the tiny infant from Haruhi.

"Boss not so loud, you'll wake them up!" hissed Hikaru who was standing next to Kaoru with the other baby.

"Oh would it really be too bad to wake them up?" asked Tamaki.

"Boss, do you remember what happen when you tried that when Haruhi had her twins or Hiroko?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, right," said Tamaki thinking about it.

"I get to hold the baby when Tama-Chan's done," said Hunny happily.

"Oh here Hunny you can hold this one," said Kaoru handing the other baby to him. Hunny smiled at the infant.

"Babies are so cute!" he said softly

"Speaking of babies, maybe it's time we got home to ours," said Haruhi walking over to Kaoru and taking his hand.

"Yes we should probably all go and let Sada get some rest," said Kyoya.

"Hello everyone I'm here," said Mrs. Hitachiin walking into the room.

"I don't think that's going to happen now," said Sada.

"Oh my new granddaughters, how sweet!" said Mrs. Hitachiin taking the baby that was closest to her which happened to be the one Tamaki was holding. The poor guy looked like someone had just snagged his favorite toy away from him.

"We should still get home to our kids," Haruhi whispered to Kaoru.

"Yeah, you're right," said Kaoru. "Bye everyone, we'll come back tomorrow."

"Oh bye now," said Hikaru.

* * *

It was late and dark by the time the two of them got home.

"Is everything okay?" asked Emi walking up to them as they entered.

"Yes, everything's okay. Are the kids all in bed?" asked Kaoru. Emi nodded her head.

"They all went to bed at their respectable times," said Emi.

"Oh good," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru walked upstairs. As they past Hiroko's room they heard a faint whimper coming from the room.

"I'll go check on her and meet you in the bed room," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru. When he got to his room, he laid down, not bothering to change out of his clothes. A little while later Haruhi walked into the room holding Hiroko.

"I think she had a bad dream or something. Mind is if I let her stay here with us for a while? At least until she calms down?" asked Haruhi.

"No that's fine, that's wonderful," said Kaoru with a smile as Haruhi lay down next to him, Hiroko resting comfortably on her mommy's stomach. "She can stay here with us as long as she wants."

Just then they heard the door to their bed room creek open and the sound of thumping feet running across the room.

"Boys?" said Kaoru.

"We just wanted to see if you were really home," said Masayuki as he and his brother came and stood next to Kaoru's side of the bed.

"Were have you been all day Mommy?" asked Ryoji.

Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other.

"She was at the hospital with Aunt Sada. Aunt Sada had her babies," said Kaoru.

"Really, yay!" said the twins.

"Shh, boys don't yell. You'll wake up your sister and we just got her to sleep," said Kaoru.

"Oh, why does Hiroko get to sleep with you?" asked Ryoji. Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other.

"Go ahead and climb in," said Kaoru as he helped lift his sons up. The two small boys lay down close to him.

Then they heard the door open again.

Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked towards the foot and saw Kotoko standing there.

"What's going on Kotoko?" asked Kaoru.

"I came to see if you were really both back. I didn't expect to see all everyone else here," said Kotoko.

"Well we are you want to join us?" asked Haruhi.

"Are you kidding sleeping with your parents are for babies!" said Kotoko as turned back to the door.

"Okay suit yourself," said Kaoru. Kotoko looked back over at them sheepishly.

"Kotoko can you get me my dinosaur?" asked Ryoji.

"Yeah and my monkey?" asked Masayuki.

"Fine," said Kotoko. She returned later with the two stuffed animals, "Here."

"You sure you don't want to join us?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Kotoko.

"Okay," said Kaoru. Kotoko looked at him.

"Well if you're going to push it," she said as she walked around to the other side of the bed. Haruhi moved over a bit to let her daughter lay down beside her. She gave her a quick kiss on the on the forehead. Both she and Kaoru could soon hear the faint sound of their kids sleeping. Haruhi reached over to Kaoru with her free hand towards Kaoru who took it and squeezed it tight as they too feel asleep with their family.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you got away and my men didn't!" said Danno.

"I went out for a smoke plain and simple," said Daisuke. "I had no fucking idea the cops were going to show up. Hell I don't even know how they figure out where we were," said Daisuke.

"Either way this is bad. This wasn't just the regular police. This was the fucking Ohtori privet family police! Your men do know how to keep their mouths quiet don't they?!" said Shouta.

"Yes my men know who to keep their mouths shut!" said Danno.

"Well now what do we do now? We can't go after Hitachiin again directly. It'll be too suspicious," said Shouta.

"Maybe we should talk to one of her kids," said Danno.

"Her kids, Boss don't you think that's a little bit much?" asked Daisuke.

"To torture this bitch, No fucking way!" said Shouta.

"I have an idea Boss," said Mr. Kin walking into the room.

"What have you got for me Kin?" asked Shouta.

"I heard her oldest daughter, the one she "had" with her first husband goes riding sometimes at the Grand Pegasus Stables at least once a week," said Kin.

"The Grand Pegasus Stables, I heard that they train some of the best riders in the world. Even some from overseas!" said Shouta. "They daughter had a horse there?!"

"Actually she has two," said one of this other men.

"Two, she has two!" Shouta clenched his fists. "Danno, do you think your men can get her!"

"Get a little kid no problem," said Danno.

"Good and make sure they use as much as force and as much muscle as possible when they get her!" said Shouta.

"Boss she's a kid," said Daisuke.

"Yeah and both her and her stupid commoner mother need to know not to mess with me!" said Shouta. Daisuke sighed.

'Is that it? Is he getting jealous that a girl with a commoner back ground has it better than him?' he thought.

He walked out of the room and onto the balcony to light his cigarette. He couldn't help but think about how much everything had change recently since his father and Shouta's father had died.

Daisuke's father had served alongside Shouta's father back before both of them had died. The way his dad and talked about the late Mr. Raiden had always impressed Daisuke. His father had nothing but respect for the man. When both men died and Shouta took over, Daisuke had felt it was his duty to follow in his father's footsteps and sever alongside Shouta like his father had served his father. However Shouta quickly proved he wasn't anything like his father, both in his businesses dealing and handling his men. Granted Shouta's father did some sneaky and shady businesses of his own from time to time, but he still seemed to really earn the respect from his men rather than scare them into it like Shouta did. Plus Shouta's father wouldn't have allowed nor tolerate a pregnant woman to be held hostage like that, especially if she was going into labor. Daisuke's own father wouldn't have put up with it either and if he had told the people to stop it, they would have. Neither one would have agreed to go after a small child as well no matter how helpful it might be to their cause.

Everything lately it seemed was getting out of hand, and there seemed to be no end to the amount of trouble Shouta was willing to go through just to go after one person. All because Shouta was a bad looser and didn't want to see this stupid chick win.

'Why couldn't the bitch just drop it all ready?' he thought. Though he didn't really blame her for what was happing. As sad as it was, Daisuke was ashamed of his boss now. The only reason he was even still working for him was because he felt he owed it to his father to serve the Raiden family without questing like he did. It was just too bad that Shouta was making this too difficult to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"It looks like you're doing better at riding Haruhi," said Kotoko to her friend as the two of them road their horses back to the barn.

"You, you think so?" asked Haruhi sheepishly.

"Yeah, you and Brownie are doing fine together," said Kotoko.

"Thanks, thank a lot," said Haruhi.

"Aren't you happy you came with me and everyone else today?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah, I guess," said Haruhi even though she and Kotoko hade rode alone together away from the other girls.

"You know I think Brownie likes you," said Kotoko as the cleaned and put their horses into their stales.

"You think so," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's nice that one of my horses doesn't have to be neglected when I come out here," said Kotoko.

"Why do you have two horses?" asked Haruhi.

"When I first said I wanted a horse, my Uncle Tamaki found out and got me this one here," said Haruhi nodding her head to the white horse she had been riding. "My dad was the one who got Brownie."

"That was nice of him," said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's why I named this one Prince after him," said Kotoko rubbing Prince's nose. "Here let me take care of the tackle boxes for you."

"Okay," said Haruhi, deciding to stay with Kotoko's two horses since they were the only ones that didn't neigh at her when she walked past them.

* * *

Kotoko had just put the boxes away when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"That's her, she's the one," said a voice.

Kotoko looked around and saw two men looking at her. They were dressed like the other employees at the stables but Kotoko didn't recognize them.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Both men smiled at her.

"I hate to be a bother Miss but isn't your name Hitachiin?" asked one.

"Uh yes why?" asked Kotoko.

"Would you please come with us?" asked one of the two men grabbing her arm.

"Hey, what the, let go of me!" said Kotoko as she tried to pull herself free from the man's grip.

"Sorry young lady but there is something really important we have to do," said the other man.

* * *

'Just ask, just ask, just ask her "Kotoko, would you like to come over to my house for dinner", that's all you have to do,' thought Haruhi as she walked over to the storage area. She had never known anyone who she would feel comfortable asking over to her house for dinner.

As she neared the area she was surprise to see Kotoko struggling with two tough looking men, men she recognized.

"Hey what do you two think you're doing?!" she shouted as she ran up to them glaring at them. The two men immediately let go of Kotoko and backed away scared.

"Her, her face, look at her face!" said one pointing at Haruhi.

"I do know you clowns. What are you doing here messing with my friend!" said Haruhi.

"She knows who we are?" one of the men said. "Then does that mean…,"

"She has his face and his hair, she must be, she must be his daughter!" said the other.

The first man looked at Haruhi trembling, "I don't suppose you are…,"

"Haruhi Kasanoda, Ritsu Kasanoda's daughter, head of the Kasanoda Syndicate? Yes that's me. So unless you want me to get me father's men on you, I suggest you get out of here right now and never bother my friend again! " said Haruhi giving them another glare making the two run for their lives.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruhi gently as she reached down and helped her friend up.

"Yeah I'm okay," said Kotoko. "How come you knew those men?"

"Well um because they work for my mom's family's syndicate," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but your daughter is on the phone," said Wakana walking into Kaoru's studio holding the phone.

"Thank you," said Kaoru. He was really glade Kotoko had called. It was getting late and he was getting worried. He hadn't even felt comfortable letting Kotoko going out riding after what had happen to her mother not too long ago, but figured that it was crowded area where Kotoko wouldn't be alone for too long at a time.

"Hi Dad," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, where are you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm, I'm at a friend's house," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, you know you're not supposed to go to a friend's house without permission from me or your mother," said Kaoru.

"I know, but well there was some sort of incident at the stables," said Kotoko.

"An incident, what kind of an incident?" asked Koru feeling nervous.

"Um well," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, what happen?" asked Kaoru.

"Two men tried to grab me but then my friend came and saved me. Then when she asked me to come over to her house I figure I'd be safe there and could call you," said Kotoko.

"Someone tried to kidnap you?!" shouted Kaoru, his heart thumping a mile a minute.

"Dad, I'm fine," insisted Kotoko.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now!" said Kaoru.

"I'm at my friend Haruhi's house, Haruhi Kasanoda," said Kotoko.

"Wait, did you say Kasanoda?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, and guess what Dad? Her dad says he knew you and Mom back in high school and he and Haruhi's mom were wondering if you two can come over because they wanted to see you," said Kotoko.

"Sure, we'll both be right there," said Kaoru. "Just stay there, we'll be there soon!"

He quickly ran off to Haruhi's office.

* * *

"I don't know why but I feel nervous coming here," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru both walked into the enormous courtyard.

"Yeah me too," said Kaoru. Inside were dozens of tough looking men watching them.

"Just stay calm," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru walked to the front door of the house. The doors open and they were greeted by a bright smile.

"Haruhi, and Kaoru welcome," said Tetsuya. "Or are you Hikaru?"

"No I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru.

"Where's Kotoko?" asked Haruhi.

"She with the young mistress right now, so would you like to follow me? Our lord and lady have been waiting eagerly to see you," said Tetsuya leading the two down the hall. He opened the door to a large room and ushered Kaoru and Haruhi inside.

Inside were two couches on either side of a large table. On one couch sat their old friend Ritsu with a very beautiful lady.

"H, Haruhi hi, long time no see," said Ritsu as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yeah it has been a long time," said Haruhi.

"_Very_ long," said Kaoru putting his arm around Haruhi.

"Hey there Kaoru, or was it Hikaru?" asked Ritsu.

"It's Kaoru," said Kaoru, "Haruhi's husband."

"So you're the famous Haruhi? The one my husband told me all about," said the woman coming up and standing next to Ritsu.

"Uh Haruhi, Kaoru, this is my wife Mao," said Ritsu.

"She's hot," muttered Kaoru. Haruhi gave him a look.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"If I had said something like that you would have flipped out!" said Haruhi.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" asked Mao leading them to the two couches. "My husband told me all about you guys and your host club and how special you were to him Haruhi. You sounded so sweet and I thought your name was so lovely that when we had our daughter, I decided to name her after you."

"Oh um thank you," said Haruhi.

"Um listen Haruhi, there's a reason we wanted you to come over," said Ritsu.

"We wanted to talk to you about the men that tried to kidnap your daughter," said Mao.

"The thing is those men work for my family, the Buke Syndicate."

"Well why were they after our daughter?!" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure. I know these men have been getting more and more aggressive and doing a lot more dangerous acts ever since my uncle died and my cousin Danno took over," said Mao.

"Great as if we didn't have enough to worry about with already," said Kaoru.

"But at least we should feel good that this doesn't have anything to do with Raiden," said Haruhi.

"Did you say Raiden?" said Mao.

"As in Shouta Raiden?" asked Ritsu.

"You guys know him?" asked Haruhi. Mao sighed.

"He, well he has connections with my family," said Mao.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Really, no shit, looks like Wakato's in-laws were right about him," said Kaoru.

"How do you know him?" asked Mao.

"I'm representing his ex-girlfriend's husband who's being accused of murdering her," said Haruhi.

"Wait this woman wouldn't be Chitose Fujiye would it?" asked Mao.

"Uh yes, why did you know her?" asked Haruhi.

"Well not really, I only ever saw back when she and Shouta were going out. He'd bring her to my family's house to conduct some "business". To him she was like his little pet project, like his own personal Cinderella, rags to riches story so to speak," said Mao. "Anyway I'd see her sometime and I say hello to her and stuff but I never got to know her that well after she left him. I remember the day she first left. He had brought her again to the house although she really hadn't wanted to come. Anyway later I heard some screaming coming from one of our closest and I open it see him attacking her! I yelled at him to stop and pulled him off of her and the minute I did she ran off and that was the last time I ever saw her. A few days later Shouta came back to our house saying that she had cheated on him and wanted my family's help to off her and the guys she had hooked up with. But I had all ready gone to my uncle begging him not to allow Shouta to go near her again, and my uncle usually did what I asked. So instead he ordered Shouta not to go anywhere close to her ever again. He even put some of his men in charge of keeping Shouta away from her. But recently my uncle died and my cousin Danno took over. Let's just say he and Shouta are on a lot better terms then he and my uncle were which means that he wouldn't have kept the protection up for her."

"That's intresting, your uncle dies and your cousin takes over and now all of a sudden this woman's dead," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you got to know something. Raiden is dangerous. Even if he didn't have my cousin helping him he has his own methods of making people he doesn't like suffer," said Mao.

Haruhi sighed.

"I kind of gathered that. But at the same time I don't want to let him intimidate me," said Haruhi. "Besides the more I look into this the more I'm starting to think that the accused isn't guilty."

"Well in either case you won't have to worry about my cousin bothering you again," said Mao.

"I've all ready told him that he's not to bother you or your family again unless he wants to deal with me and my men!" said Ritsu. "My family is still more powerful then his is and he knows he has to listen to me!"

"Oh thanks that's real great to know," said Haruhi. "We should probably get going. We still have three little ones at home."

"Sure no problem," said Ritsu. "If you and the other guys ever have some free time you should all come back and get caught up," said Ritsu.

"I think we can work something out," said Kaoru.

"I've brought the girls," said Tetsuya opening the door and two girls ran into the room.

"Kotoko!" said Haruhi as she jumped up and hugged her daughter tight.

"Mom, I'm fine really," said Kotoko.

"Well we can't help feeling scared. This isn't the first time you've been kidnapped!" said Kaoru as he hugged her too.

"Yeah, I know Dad," said Kotoko quietly. Haruhi looked over at the other girl who was standing next to her parents.

"So you're the other Haruhi I've heard about," she said. Haruhi K. smiled.

"My dad's told me a lot about you ma'am," she said. "It's nice to finally meet my name sake."

"Well thank you and thank you for helping our daughter," said Haruhi.

"Sure she's my friend," said Haruhi K.

Kaoru looked over at her too.

"She's defiantly takes after you Bossa Nova," said Kaoru.

"That's not our name our name is Kasanoda," said Haruhi K., glaring at him making Kaoru shutter.

"Yeah you defiantly take after her dad," he said as he shook

"Um listen Haruhi, I would like to stay for dinner but I think I should go home for the day. Maybe we can do it some other time," said Kotoko.

"Sure," said Haruhi with a smile.

"It's so sweet our daughter has a friend, a real friend!" said Mao hugging her daughter.

"And to think her friend's the daughter of the one of the people who helped her father!"

"Yeah, this one is defiantly her mother's daughter," said Kaoru.

* * *

"So honey, are you really okay?" asked Kaoru one the three of them got home.

"Yeah I guess," said Kotoko quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay Kotoko?" asked Haruhi. Kotoko had been extremely quite the whole ride home.

Kotoko bit her lip.

"Honey," said Kaoru.

"It's just that, when the one man that grabbed me, it, it," Tears started to form in Kotoko's eyes. "It just reminded me of back when I was five and…" She didn't have to finish. Kaoru and Haruhi knew what she was talking about.

"Oh honey," said Haruhi as she hugged her daughter.

"I know it's been a while but it still hurts to think about it! It's still scary!" said Kotoko.

"Yeah, we know, it the same way for me too," said Haruhi hugging her daughter tighter.

"Me too," said Kaoru as he joined the hug, resulting in making Kotoko into a sandwich between her parents.

* * *

"Hey Boss, Danno's here to see you," said Daisuke.

"Fine, show him in," said Shouta. He looked up and smiled at his friend. "So do you happen to have a little guest with you?"

"Uh not exactly," said Danno. "I've got some bad news for you. I and my boys aren't allowed to go near Hitachiin anymore."

"What, why not?" asked Shouta.

"Uh well we got a message from the head of the Kasanoda Syndicate. It appears he's not going to allow us to go any wear near her or her family or else he'll have his men on us," said Danno.

"The Kasanoda's, what do they have to do with this?" asked Shouta.

"I'm not 100% sure but both Ritsu and my cousin have made very clear that we're not supposed to harass them again," said Danno. "And as much as I hate too, I have to listen to him. We all know the Kasanoda's are a lot more powerful then my family is."

"Now what will I do? That bitch will keep going and trying to go up against me now! I've got to do something to get her scare or make her suffer if she's going to keep doing all of this bullshit! I have to find a way to torture her none directly!" said Shouta.

"Boss, why not just leave her alone? Even with all this digging there's no guarantee she'll win this case," said Daisuke.

"Daisuke shut up! You're not in charge I am! It's not just about this case! She already beat me at something and humiliated me when she got those kids taken away from me! That is enough for me to want to make her suffer!" said Shouta. "I still can't get over that she got to go to Ouran while my father couldn't afford to send me there when I was in high school! My family is one of the social elite, hers some blue collar family! She doesn't deserve to have it so nice! She doesn't deserve to have so many nice connections like that, I do! I make people like her work for me!"

"Boss, I may have a solution for you," said Kin as he joined everyone.

"Oh great this has go to be good," said Daisuke.

"Don't get mad just because I'm doing my job Daisuke," said Kin.

"What, what have you got?" asked Shouta.

"Well you remember how you wanted us to find a way to use Mrs. Hitachiin's old husband against her? I think I found something that could help, or someone I should say. And I have it on good authority that this person hates Mrs. Hitachiin as much as you do Boss," said Kin.

"Really," said Shouta. "That's sounds perfect!"

"Now this will cost you some serious cash to see this person," said Kin.

"That's not going to be a problem," said Shouta.

'He keeps tossing his money away like this it will be,' thought Daisuke.

"And I should also warn you, it'll require you going to a place you're not too fond of," said Kin.

* * *

"You're right I don't like coming here!" said Shouta as he and Kin sat in a prison waiting room. "I hate coming to prisons, they give me a bad feeling!"

"Sorry Boss but it had to be done in order to meet her. Ah here she comes now," said Kin as a messy woman came and sat down at their table.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh I believe you can," said Kin, "Miss Aneko Seiko."


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So let me get this straight. You're willing to help get me out of this place in exchange I have to harasses and other wise torture that bitch Haruhi and her "new" family for you? Where the catch?" asked Aneko.

"You screw up, you'll be begging to get back in here!" said Shouta.

Aneko looked over at him unfazed as she said, "I ask again, what's the catch?"

"Hmm this girl's got some serious spunk, I like that," said Shouta. Aneko smiled at him.

"There's a lot more about me you might like," she said.

"Hmm well once we get you out of here, maybe I can see for myself what I like about you," said Shouta.

"So how are you going to get me out of here? I'm serving time for attempted murder," said Aneko.

"You jest leave that to us Miss Seiko. You just hang tight and get your bags packed," said Kin.

"Can't wait," said Aneko.

* * *

"So what all do you want me to do?" asked Aneko as she sat down comfortable on the couch in Shouta's home office.

"First I want to see how scared you can make them. Do that, and then we'll move on from there," said Shouta.

"Anything to make that bitch suffer like what she did to my brother Rai!" said Aneko.

"Um but didn't your brother try to kill her?" asked Daisuke.

"Only because she lied to him about her daughter!" said Aneko.

"That makes sense to me," said Shouta.

"Yeah I bet," muttered Daisuke.

* * *

"QUACK!"

Haruhi looked over her desk where Hiroko was sitting playing with her toy duck.

"Duck!" said Hiroko squeezing the toy duck again in her hands.

Haruhi giggled.

"You like your toy duck don't you honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Duck!" said Hiroko giving the toy another squeeze. Haruhi giggled again as she came and walked around her desk and knelt down on the floor near Hiroko.

"Ever since you learned that word, you can't stop saying it can you?" asked Haruhi gently stroking Hiroko's cheek.

"Duck!" said Hiroko.

"A part of me almost wishes your Uncle Tamaki never got you that toy," said Haruhi. She had agreed to try and do her work with Hiroko in the office with her, but Hiroko wasn't making it easy for her.

"Come on honey," said Haruhi as she picked up the baby and walked her over to her daddy's studio.

* * *

"QUACK,"

Kaoru looked up from his drawing.

"I tried but she's too distracting," said Haruhi.

"I bet," said Kaoru as he took Hiroko.

"Duck!" said Hiroko.

"I think she's dropping a hint," said Kaoru.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Like she wants to go to the duck pond in the park," said Kaoru.

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

"Mommy want to come with?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm maybe I could," said Haruhi right as her phone went off, "Oh it's work, Hello?"

"Hey Haruhi," she heard Maro say.

"What is it now Maro?" asked Haruhi annoyed.

"I need your help with something," said Maro.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Can you come down to the office real fast?" asked Maro.

Haruhi was a little bit hesitant. The last time Maro had asked her to come down to the office she got kidnapped.

"Is it that important?" asked Haruhi.

"Kind of, I could really use your help and I can't find Oki. Sada's not here, so you're the only one I trust to help me out, pleased!" pleaded Maro.

"All right I will but only for an hour," said Haruhi. She looked over at Kaoru disappointed, "Sorry looks like I have to go down to the office apparently."

"Oh well maybe next time then," said Kaoru, "Looks like its just you and me Hiroko.

"Duck!" said Hiroko.

* * *

"Ducky, Ducky," cheered Hiroko as she chased a duck down the path towards near the duck pond. It was nice little commoners park the Haruhi had shown Kaoru after the boys were born and had taken them their as well. Of course they were a bit more aggressive about chasing ducks.

"You going to catch yourself duck Hiroko?" said Kaoru as he followed his daughter toddling as best she could. She wasn't able to move along too fast since she had only really recently started to really get the hang of walking on her own.

Finally the duck gave up being chased and took off flying into the pond.

"Oh well, looks like Mr. Duck has had enough," said Kaoru watching the duck swimming away.

"Oh poor little baby. Are you lost?" he heard someone say. He looked over and saw that Hiroko was in the arms of a woman whose face he couldn't see.

"Um excuse me," he said a little timid. The woman slowly turned around and Kaoru felt his heart thumping fast.

"Y, you!" he said when he saw her face.

"Long time no see," said Aneko with an evil smirk.

"Give me back my baby!" said Kaoru, wanting to lunge at the woman, but at the same time feeling hesitant because he wasn't sure what Aneko might do. He felt trapped.

"Oh this ugly thing is yours? Makes sense," said Aneko holding Hiroko a little bit away from her, over the water of the pond. Kaoru heart started beating even faster.

"Give her back!" he said.

"You want her back?" asked Aneko as she dangled the baby over the water.

"Just hand her back to me," said Kaoru. Aneko looked at Kaoru and then at the baby. "Fine whatever," she said as she turned and stretched the baby out towards Kaoru who immediately grabbed her from Aneko's hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"I was just taking a nice walk around the park when I saw that helpless baby all by herself," said Aneko.

"That's not what I mean. You're suppose to be in prison!" said Kaoru moving away and shielding his daughter away from Aneko.

"Well aren't you touchy," said Aneko.

"Well considering the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me, I'd say I have every right to be touchy!" said Kaoru. "How the hell did you get out?!"

"I got out on good behavior," said Aneko.

"You, good behavior. I find that hard to believe!" said Kaoru.

"Don't believe me call the police. They'll tell you I was released legally. I even have the papers," said Aneko.

Kaoru glared at her.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I don't know how you got out but I know it's only a matter of time before you're back in! And in the mean you just stay away from my family!" said Kaoru.

"Oh right, your family the one you stole from my brother?" asked Aneko. Kaoru tighten his grip on Hiroko.

"I won't go there. All I'm going to do is leave now and warn you to again stay away from _my _family!" said Kaoru as he turned and all but ran away with Hiroko.

Aneko just smiled.

"One down, two to go," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Maro, please, a grad student could have helped you this!" said Haruhi as she bolted angrily out of the office.

"But, but," said Maro as he followed him

"Maro, the whole reason I went and got it so I could work at home was so I could spend time with my family. You keeping calling me to the office sort of defeats that. So please stop calling me or bugging me!" said Haruhi.

"Fine," said Maro as he walked back into his office.

"Honestly, how stupid is he?!" muttered Haruhi as she walked into the lobby.

"Who Maro?" asked Kaede from her desk.

"Yeah, I can't believe he called me down just so I could help show him what all he needed to do for getting a restraining order lifted! How is it he still works here?!" said Haruhi walking over to the desk.

"I ask myself that all the time," said Kaede. "Hey, what's he doing here?"

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking to the door to see Mori walking in. "Mori what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Kaede," said Mori.

"What, but why?" asked Kaede. Instead of answering her, Mori reached over the desk and plucked Kaede, carrying her to the door.

"Takashi, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?!" said Kaede. Haruhi quickly followed him outside to a waiting limo.

"Mori, what are you doing?" she asked as Mori shoved Kaede into the limo. He shut the door and looked at Haruhi, moving her away from the limo a little bit.

"Mitsukuni wants to ask Kaede to marry him," said Mori.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well tell Hunny congrats for me." Mori smiled and nodded, getting back into the limo.

"What was that all about?" Haruhi suddenly heard Oki say. She looked over and saw Oki standing near the office building.

"Where did you come from?" asked Haruhi.

"I've been here all day," said Oki, "I was just leaving."

"Really, Maro said he couldn't find you and that's why he asked me to come down and help him with something. Something that wound up being extremely stupid!" said Haruhi.

"Well I don't know what his problem is. I've been here at the office all day," said Oki.

Haruhi sighed.

"Why, why does he have to keep pestering me?!" she said.

"Who knows, he's an idiot," said Oki. "But why was Mori kidnapping Kaede?"

"Apparently Hunny's going to propose to her," said Haruhi.

"What, really?" said Oki. "That is so unfair! Kyoya and I have been together longer then they have and he hardly ever talks about the idea of marriage!" Oki stormed off mad.

"Sorry," Haruhi called out after her. Although she did feel sorry for Oki, she was still happy and excited for Kaede and Hunny.

A part of her was wondering if she should call Kaoru and tell him the good news or wait until they both got home.

"Haruhi Seiko," a voice suddenly called out.

Haruhi looked around scared.

'Who said that?!' she thought as she looked around.

"That was your name once wasn't it?" called out the voice.

'I know that voice!' thought Haruhi in a panic as she looked around at all the people that were walking by. Then somehow, through the crowd she saw the face she was dreading.

"Aneko?" she whispered, her heart pounding. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," said Aneko.

"A walk that just happen to be near my office?!" said Haruhi.

"Is that a problem?" asked Aneko.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in jail!" said Haruhi.

"Oh right, I got released on good behavior," said Aneko.

"You good behavior, that's a laugh!" said Haruhi.

"Don't believe me, I got the paper work that proves it," said Aneko.

"I don't care what you got. You tried to murder my husband!" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah him the guy that all but stole you and Kotoko away from your first husband," said Aneko.

"No, no, don't say his name," said Haruhi.

"Rai," said Aneko. Haruhi shuddered

"Kaoru didn't steal us away. He saved me from him!" she said.

"Saved you, saved you from what?" asked Aneko. "All he did was get upset when you didn't cook dinner for him."

Haruhi clenched her fists.

"I'm not going to go there, but you are not going to come any closer you understand!" she said.

"Who's going to make me?" asked Aneko.

"I am,"

Aneko gulped.

"Oh," she said.

Haruhi turned around and saw Mori was standing behind her. He quickly went and moved Haruhi behind him.

"Oh it's your giant friend," said Aneko, "The same one that put Rai in the hospital."

Mori glared at the mention of the man's name, making Aneko back off a little.

"Look Aneko just leave all ready. I don't know how you got out of prison, but just leave me and my family alone!" said Haruhi.

"Your family, ha, What about what you had with R," she paused when she saw Mori was still glaring at her. "I mean the family you had with my brother?"

"I have nothing but bad memories about that part of my life. Please just leave!" said Haruhi.

"Okay fine, I'll leave, but I should warn you, as a free woman now. I'm free to roam around as I please and if that happens to be a place you're at Haruhi, I can't help it," said Aneko.

Mori cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going!" said Aneko as she ran down the street.

"Hey Mori," said Haruhi. Mori looked over at her.

"I'm grateful you showed up but how did know she was here?" asked Haruhi.

"I saw her walking down the street and immediately came back," said Mori.

"Well what about Kaede?" asked Haruhi.

"The driver knows where's to take her," said Mori.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Who'd had thought I could get so much simply getting Haruhi down to the office!" they both heard Maro cheering as he walked out of the building, "Going to paint the town red again tonight!"

"Maro what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi as she walked up to him.

Maro turned and looked at her scared.

"Oh Haruhi, I thought you had gone home already," he said.

Haruhi crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What's going on Maro?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Maro as he tried to walk away, only to have Mori walk up to him.

"She asked you a question," he said. Maro froze in terror, "Answer her."

"Look, it's nothing really. It's just that I this guy walked up to me in the parking lot and said that if I could get you to come down the office he pay me a million dollars. Kind of like a bet," said Maro.

"Someone else offered to pay you a million dollars if you lured me down here?" asked Haruhi. "Wait, did you said someone else. What do you mean by that?"

"Uh well," said Maro.

"Talk," said Mori.

"Well you remember when Sada had her babies?" asked Maro.

"You mean the day we were both kidnapped?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah that day. Another guy asked me to see if I could do the same thing," said Maro.

"Maro, you idiot! These men were trying to get you lure me down here that day to kidnap me, and today so I'd probably run into Aneko!" said Haruhi.

"You think so, weird," asked Maro.

Maro, who paid you today?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know. He came up to me after I had return to the office after a snack run," said Maro.

Before he or Haruhi could react, Mori grabbed Maro and dragged him over to the building parking lot.

"Mori wait!" Haruhi shouted as she ran after them.

"Which one is your car?" asked Mori.

"Right, right there," said Maro pointing. Mori walked over to the car and examined it.

"What's he doing?" asked Maro.

"Shut-up," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, where's your car?" asked Mori.

"Over there why?" asked Haruhi.

"We need it, let's go," said Mori grabbing Maro and dragging him over to the car.

"Haruhi what's going on?" asked Maro.

"I suggest you just shut up and do what Mori tells you to do," said Haruhi as she followed them to the car.

* * *

'Well at least it was nice to see her scared if only for a little while, until that stupid giant friend of hers showed. God why is it that no matter where she goes it's like somehow one of those men is with her, not even just the husband,' Aneko thought as she arrived at her next destination.

'Wow this really is one classy place,' she thought as she walked onto the campus of Ouran Academy and headed to the pre-school building.

"Two down and one more to go," she said to herself smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ryoji, over here!" said Masayuki as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into a bush to hid from the person counting. They were busy playing hid-n-seek with their class mates at the pre-school at Ouran.

"Do you think they'll find us here?" asked Ryoji.

"No, we'll win again! We always win," said Masayuki.

"Are you boys lost?" they heard a voice ask. They looked behind them on the other side of the bush they were hiding in to see woman looking in on them.

"No, we're hiding, shh," said Ryoji.

"Oh I see you're hiding. Hiding from what?" asked the lady.

"We're playing hide-n-seek. We always hide here and we always win!" said Masayuki.

"Oh I see, but don't you think all the kids will figure out you always hide here and find you first?" asked the lady. Both boys looked at each other.

"She's right," said Ryoji.

"What should we do?" asked Masayuki.

"I know where you can hide where no one will ever find you," said the lady. Both boys looked up at her suspicious.

"That is of course you don't want to keep wining," she said. That got their attention.

"Where is this spot?" said Ryoji.

"Follow me," said the lady. The boys soon found themselves and the lady alone far away from the other kids hidden among some of the trees near their school building.

"You know I'm curious, what are you're boys' names?" asked the lady.

"Our names are Masayuki and Ryoji," said both twins.

"Which is which?" asked the lady.

"Can't you tell?" they asked.

"'Uh," sputtered the lady.

"That's okay, few can!" said the twins. "Daddy says we have to be open to people so they can."

"Oh I see and who's your daddy?" asked the lady.

"You mean…," said Masayuki.

"…You don't know?" asked Ryoji.

"Our daddy's the famous Kaoru Hitachiin the fashion designer. One of the best in the world, right after our grandmother," said the twins.

"Kaoru Hitachiin huh and does this mean your mommy's name is Haruhi?" asked the lady.

"Yeah, our mommy's a lawyer, one of the best. She hardly ever loses," said the twins.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. I think I know your mommy. Tell me do you have an older sister named Kotoko?" asked the lady.

"Yeah, we love our sister!" said the twins.

"That nice, I had a brother who I loved very much," said the lady.

"What happen to him?" asked the twins.

"He died," said lady.

"Oh," said the twins.

"But I'm sure your mommy and sister know all about that," said the lady.

"They do how?" asked the twins.

"Oh don't you know? My brother and I are family to them," said the lady.

"You are?" asked the twins, confused.

"Yes, you see I'm like your sister's aunt," said the lady.

"Her aunt, are you serious?" asked Masayuki

"I thought we only had one aunt, Aunt Sada," said Ryoji.

"Oh no, I'm your sister's aunt, and if I'm her aunt then I should be your aunt too," said the lady. Both twins looked at each other. Just then the bell rang.

"We have to go," they said as they got up to run back to their building.

"Wait a second, I have one thing to ask you," said the lady. "Can you tell your sister you saw her Aunt Aneko today and let her know I gave this to you."

Both boys suddenly gave out a huge cry of pain as the lady grabbed and twisted their arms, leaving a very visible bruise on each one.

"Thank you boys you can tell your parents that those came from Aunt Aneko too," said the lady as she stood and ran off.

The two boys made their way back to the building where all the other kids had all ready gone back inside.

"Masayuki, Ryoji, why are you still outside?" asked the teacher. Then she saw the bruises on their arms and gasped.

* * *

Kotoko sat at her desk working hard, when the peacefulness of the room was disturbed by a visitor, a school security guard. He walked over to the teacher and whispered something to her.

"Oh okay," she said. "Kotoko Hitachiin."

All the students looked over at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're needed over at the pre-school. Something apparently happened to your brothers," said the teacher.

Kotoko moaned. This wasn't the first time she had been summoned to the pre-school building because of her brothers.

"Coming," she said as she got up and followed the other adult out of the room.

"So dare I may ask what they did this time?" asked Kotoko.

"Nothing, they were injured during recreation time," said the security guard.

"They were?" asked Kotoko. This also wasn't the first time she had to go see them after one or both of them got hurt.

When they go to the pre-school infirmary, both were sitting next to each other on the examining table holding hands, and Kotoko instantly saw the bruises on their arms.

"Ryoji, Masayuki what happen to you?" she asked walking up to them and looking at the bruises.

"They refused to say until you got here," said the nurse.

"Ryoji, Masayuki, what happen?" asked Kotoko.

Both boys looked at each other.

"We met our other aunt," they both said.

"Our other aunt? We only have one aunt, Aunt Sada, remember," said Kotoko.

"No she said she's your aunt too," said Ryoji.

"She said you would know we saw her today and that she gave us these," said Masayuki.

"Well what was her name?" asked Kotoko.

"She said she was your Aunt Aneko," said Masayuki.

"Aneko, did you say her name is Aneko?!" said Kotoko.

"Yes, she said her and her brother were family to you and Mommy," said Ryoji.

Kotoko began to breath heavy.

"Kotoko, are you all right?" asked the nurse

"No, no it can't be!" said Kotoko.

"Do you know who they're talking about?" asked the security guard. Kotoko was trembling all over.

"She's not my aunt, she's a very mean lady!" said Kotoko.

"So you do know who they're talking about?" asked the security guard. Kotoko nodded as she saw down, all curled up in a ball.

"Kotoko?" said her brothers as they both got down off the table and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" asked Masayuki.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryoji.

Kotoko reached over and hugged her brothers.

"She's not our aunt no matter what she's says you got that!" said Kotoko to the twins. Then she looked up at the security guard.

"You have to find her! She's dangerous, and she won't mind hurting us at all if she gets a chance! She's not even supposed to be here. She's supposed to be in jail!"

"Roger that," said the security guard as pulled out his walkie talkie and began radioing the other guards to be on the look for her.

"Why is she supposed to be in jail?" asked the twins.

"Uh because she one tried to really hurt Mommy and Daddy," said Kotoko.

Ryoji and Masayuki both looked at each other confused.

"Why would anyone want to hurt our mommy and daddy? They're nice," they said.

"Not everyone believes that," said Kotoko.

Just then the door open and in stepped Tamaki and his father.

"Mister Suoh, and young Mister Suoh, what are you doing here?" asked the nurse.

"I am the chairman of Ouran Academy, so it's my business to know what's happing at my school. It's the same with Tamaki since he'll be taking over for me some day. He needs to know what is going on too," said Mr. Suoh, "Especially if it involved important people to us."

"Ryoji, Masayuki are you two all right?" asked Tamaki. "Your bruises look really bad."

"Oh come on Uncle Tamaki, it's not that bad," said the twins, "We can make some bad bruises too see?"

Tamaki suddenly gave out a huge cry of pain as both twins came up and punch his arms.

"Oops, we didn't no it right. We better do it again," said the twins as they tried to punch him again.

"Oh no you don't!" said Kotoko throwing herself in front of Tamaki.

"I think you boys should try and show him again. In the mean time, why don't the three of you come to my office to wait for your parents. I'm sure they'd want to hear about this woman is out and about," said Mr. Suoh.

"But what about my school work?" asked Kotoko.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get it to you to work on," said Mr. Suoh.

"Okay," said the kids as they and Tamaki followed him out of the infirmary and over to the main building.

"Uncle Tamaki, hold my hand!" said Ryoji

"No hold mine," said Masayuki.

"I can hold both your hands," said Tamaki. Kotoko followed behind, lost in thought about Aneko. Suddenly she heard someone call out, "Well if it isn't me niece Kotoko Seiko."

Kotoko spun around to Aneko standing near her, making her give off a scream!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki, his father, and the twins all turn around to the sound of Kotoko's scream.

"Kotoko!" Tamaki shouted as he ran over to her. Then he saw what had made her scream, "You!" He moved Kotoko behind him, "Security!"

"Hey!" shouted Aneko as she was suddenly swarmed by guards. "What's the deal?"

"Take her away right now. She's escaped from prison!" said Tamaki,

"What, no I'm not. I was released legally," said Aneko.

"What?" asked Kotoko.

"What do you mean you were release legally?! How could that be, you tried to kill Kaoru!" said Tamaki.

Aneko shrugged.

"I got let out on good behavior," she said.

'She's lying, she's lying,' thought Kotoko.

"If you don't believe me then I can always show you the papers that said I was legally allowed to go," said Aneko.

"But then why come here?" asked Tamaki.

"Because, I still have a real emotional attachment to Kotoko, and I really wanted to see her. This was the only place I knew I could see her," said Aneko. Kotoko clenched Tamaki's jacket.

"You have no right to come anywhere near Kotoko or her brothers!" said Tamaki

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to see her," said Aneko.

"So you hurt my brothers?" said Kotoko.

"Oh that, that was an accident," said Aneko.

"It didn't feel like an accident," said the twins.

"Miss Seiko, I can't say how or why it is you were released from prison, but you are not allowed to be here. This is a privet institution. Only those who have clearance to be here are allowed. So unless you leave right now, you will be going straight back to prison," said Mr. Suoh, doing his best to shield the boys behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry to have caused a problem. I'll leave right now. Good-bye my sweet niece, Kotoko," said Aneko as she shook herself free of the guards and turn to walk away.

"I'm not your niece and you know it!" said Kotoko.

Aneko stopped and looked over her shoulder at her smirking.

"You were once, back when everyone thought you were my brother's daughter, you know that man…"

"No don't!" said Kotoko covering her ears.

"Don't you dare say it!" said Tamaki.

"Rai!" Aneko shouted.

"Why you," Tamaki shouted as he tried to run after her only to stop when he heard Kotoko whimpered loudly. Aneko smirk before running off.

"Kotoko?" said Tamaki as he knelt down in front of her.

"What's the matter with Kotoko?" asked Masayuki.

"Is she okay?" asked Ryoji.

"Father, will you please take the boys to your office to wait for their father? I'll bring Kotoko there myself later," said Tamaki.

"Yes of course," said his father taking both boys' hands and leading them away.

"But what about Kotoko?" asked Masayuki.

"She'll be fine. Your Uncle Tamaki will bring her in a minute," said the chairman.

"Kotoko, dear," said Tamaki gently patting her shoulder.

"He wasn't my father he wasn't! He's not my dad he's not!" said Kotoko.

"Of course he's not. You know who you real father is. Don't listen to what she had to say," said Tamaki.

"But why does it still hurt having to hear his name!" said Kotoko.

"Sometimes it takes a long time to heal wounds. It's something that some people have to deal with, and it's nothing to be ashamed of okay?" said Tamaki.

"Okay," said Kotoko as she calmed down a bit and hugged Tamaki.

* * *

Kaoru drummed his fingers on the table in his studio as he listened impatiently for Haruhi to answer the phone.

'Where is she? Why isn't she answering?' he thought. 'I swear if Aneko's all ready gotten to her and has done anything to hurt her, I will kill her!' He looked over at Hiroko who was sitting at on the floor playing with some of her toys. He still couldn't get over that scary feeling that for a moment Aneko might have actually thrown her into the pond.

Just then he heard another call coming through.

'This better be important!' he thought as he answered.

"Hello, Boss, what's going on?" he asked. "What, what do you mean? What happen to my kids?! Just hang one I'll be right there!" He quickly grabbed Hiroko and ran to the door.

"Someone get the car ready!" he shouted.

"Everything all right sir?" asked Wakana.

"I'm not sure, just watch Hiroko until I get back all right?!" said Kaoru handing her the baby.

"Yes sir," said Wakana.

'I'll just try to and call Haruhi from the car.' thought Kaoru as he ran towards the waiting car.

By the time he had gotten to the school he still hadn't been able to get a hold of her, but he was too concern about what might have happen to his kids. He quickly walked to the chairman's office and slammed open the door.

"What are my," he started to say only to see his two sons sitting on the floor coloring and Kotoko in a chair reading comfortably.

"Daddy," said the boys as they ran to their dad.

"Hi boys are you," Kaoru stopped again when he saw the bruises. "Who did this to you two?"

"Someone mean, she made Kotoko scared," said Ryoji.

"It was her Dad, she got out!" said Kotoko from her chair. Kaoru waked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"She, she said his name," said Kotoko.

Kaoru could feel his blood boiling. He quickly hugged his daughter tight.

"Come on let's go home," he said as he helped her out of the chair and led her to the door and the twins.

"Mr. Hitachiin, you have our most serious apology about this. It won't happen again I assure you," said Mr. Suoh.

"Thank you," said Kaoru.

"Yes Kaoru, we're really sorry," said Tamaki.

"I know Boss, but thanks for looking out for them," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Um Haruhi, where are we going?" asked Maro from the back seat of Haruhi's car as Mori drove her car with her in the front seat.

"Not, really, but if Mori wants to go somewhere, it's best just to go along with for the ride," said Haruhi.

Mori suddenly made the car come to sudden stop making Haruhi and Maro lunge forward a bit.

"What's going on?" asked Maro.

Mori got out of the car and open the back door.

"Let's go," he said.

"Uh okay," said Maro as he quickly got out the car. Haruhi got out too.

"Wait here," said Mori as he walked down the street. A few seconds later, he returned with another man dangling in his arms. He threw him at Maro's feet.

"Is this him?" asked Mori.

"Uh who?" asked Maro.

"The one that paid you to call Haruhi," said Mori

"Uh yes this is him," said Maro.

"You paid Maro to call me down to the office, why?" asked Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?" asked the man.

"You offered to pay me $5, 00.00 if I could get Haruhi to come down to the office," said Maro.

"What, I don't know what you're trying to get at," said the man.

Then he heard Mori give off a grunt making the man look up at him and tremble a little.

"Okay look, this is the honest truth, sometime my buddies and I go around to different office building and pay people to do some sort of dare," he said.

"But why make Maro call me?" asked Haruhi.

"Everyone knows who you are, Haruhi Hitachiin, The same stupid woman defending the wife killer. I had gone to your office to try and make a bet with you but you weren't there so then I thought I'd try to get you to the office just to toy with you," said the man. Everyone looked at him unconvinced.

"Hey that's the truth. You can even ask some of my buddies. We all do it," said the man.

"It's kind of weird that the same day you get Maro to call me, it's the same day I run into my ex-sister-in-law," said Haruhi. The man just shrugged.

"Well I guess that's a weird thing about life. Now unless you have any real reason to keep me, I'll be on my way," said the man standing up.

"I do have one question for you," said Haruhi, "What's your name?"

"That's none of your reason Bitch!" said the man. He felt a tap on his shoulder and then saw Mori looking down at him mad.

"Don't call Haruhi a bitch!" he said. "Answer her question."

"My names Kenta alright, now excuse me," he said as he walked away.

"Hey wait a minute," called out Maro. He pulled out an envelope and threw it at Kenta. "Fine yourself a different prankster!"

"Fine, suite yourself," said Kenta picking up the envelope and walking off.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I really am," said Maro, "You know he's lying."

"I know, that's why I got his name to find out more about him, and see if he can prove my theory," said Haruhi.

"What theory?" asked Maro.

"My theory that some certain people involved with this case were bribed into helping to make it look like Mr. Hinata really is the culprit," said Haruhi.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So Haruhi, I," said Maro once she and Mori got him to back to the office.

"Maro, just save it, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon, unfortunately," said Haruhi as she and Mori drove off.

"Sorry I ruined your day Mori," said Haruhi.

"It's okay, you didn't," said Mori.

"But didn't you want to be there when Hunny proposed to Kaede?" asked Haruhi.

Mori shook his head.

"He's doing that tonight as a restaurant, and he wants everyone to be there. I was just taking Kaede to the beauty salon to help her get made up for tonight, and then to a dress fitting with one of your mother-in-law's assistances. The driver knows where to take her," said Mori.

"Oh really, so when was Hunny going to ask us all to meet him?" asked Haruhi.

"He said he was going to call everyone," said Mori.

"Oh," said Haruhi remembering she had turned her cell phone to silent when she got to the office. "So where should I drop you off at for the time?"

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you just want to come with me? I'm sure Kaoru can help get you a new outfit for you to wear, and I should tell him about Aneko," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori.

* * *

When she and Mori got to the house, they where bombarded by two remote control cars.

"What the heck? Where did these come from," said Haruhi.

"These are from Daddy," said Ryoji as he and Masayuki ran into the hallway holding the remotes.

"What, why did he," then she saw something on Ryoji's arm.

"Ryoji, what happen to your arm?" asked Haruhi kneeling down next to him.

"Got a bruise, Masayuki got one too," said Ryoji.

"What?" said Haruhi looking over at her other son's arm. "Who did this to you?"

"Some weird mean lady who said she was our aunt, Aneko," said Ryoji.

Haruhi could feel her heart beating faster.

"She did this to you?!" she said in a panic.

"Yeah and she made Kotoko cry," said Masayuki.

"Oh no, no, not Kotoko!" said Haruhi.

"That's why Daddy let us all pick out a new toy today after he picked us up from school," said Masayuki.

"Yeah that's fine," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, there you are!" she suddenly heard Kaoru called out. He quickly ran up to her and gripped her shoulder.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours!" he said.

"I'm sorry. When I went to the office I turned it on silent," said Haruhi. "What's this about the boys and Kotoko running into Aneko?"

Kaoru sighed.

"She's out, she got of prison somehow," he said

"I all ready know that," said Haruhi.

"You do, how?" asked Kaoru.

"I ran into her at the office. She claimed she got out on good behavior," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, that's what she told me. I ran into her at the park. She almost threw Hiroko into the pond!"

"Oh God!" said Haruhi.

"Then she went to Ouran and harassed the kids!" said Kaoru.

"Oh my god, why is she doing this to us? Who was crazy enough to let her out!" shouted Haruhi.

"I don't know, but I am glad you're okay. I was scared when I couldn't get a hold of you," said Kaoru giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi.

Just then Kaoru saw Mori standing near the door with the two boys on his shoulders still playing with their new cars.

"Mori what are you doing here?" he asked.

"He had shown up to the office when I ran into Aneko," said Haruhi.

"Really, what were you doing at Haruhi's office?" asked Kaoru.

"He was there to pick up Kaede to take her to the hair salon and a dress fitting," said Haruhi. Kaoru looked at Mori uneasy.

"_Okay_," he said.

"He was just taking her there for Hunny, for tonight apparently," said Haruhi.

"Oh, I got a message from him while I was out about him wanting us to meet him tonight for something special," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, he saw Aneko and came back to protect me," said Haruhi.

"Thanks for that Mori," said Kaoru. Mori smiled and nodded.

"He was also able to help me find out that someone had paid Maro to get me to come down to the office both this time and the time Sada and I got kidnapped," said Haruhi. "And we also found the guy that paid him this time."

"So people are paying to get you down to the office when these bad things are happing?" said Kaoru. "Oh that's just great."

"I know, he clamed he and his buddies do it as a prank, a joke," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, sure," said Kaoru.

"I agree, but we have no proof against him that he deliberately did it do get me to come down and run into Aneko. We also couldn't find the man that paid Maro the time I was kidnapped," said Haruhi. "But since Mori had to give up his free time to help me, I offered to let him come here and ask you if you can get him something nice to wear tonight."

"Sure I can do that. Come on Mori, I have plenty of clothes that will fit you just fine," said Kaoru.

"Oh but Daddy we want to play with Uncle Mori some more," whined the twins from on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Well why don't you come and help me find an outfit for him?" asked Kaoru.

"Do you want our help Uncle Mori?" asked the twins.

"Sure," said Mori walking off with Kaoru still carrying the boys.

"Um Kaoru, where's Kotoko and Hiroko?" asked Haruhi.

"Both are upstairs in the playroom I think," said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Haruhi heading upstairs.

* * *

When she got to the play room Hiroko was paying happily with her toy duck and few other toys. Kotoko sat on a window seat holding what looked like a new book in her hand, but instead of reading it, she was looking out the window as if in a daze.

Haruhi tiptoed into the room and knelt near Hiroko. She glanced up at her mother and smiled before turning back to her toys happily.

'Well, she seems to be doing ok,' said Haruhi rubbing her daughter's head before moving over to Kotoko near the window. "Kotoko?" she said as she drew closer.

Kotoko looked over at her.

"Hi Mom," she said softly before looking back out the window.

"I heard what happen today," said Haruhi sitting down next to her.

"You mean about _her_?" asked Kotoko.

Haruhi gently stroked Kotoko's hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Kotoko. "I don't understand what she's doing out of prison, why she wants to hurt and scare us like she does or why, _why_ she still can scare us like that with just her presence!" said Kotoko.

Haruhi gave off a sad sigh.

"I don't know, I feel the same way," she said. "We do have a reason to be afraid of her though. She did try to kill your father."

"And she's not afraid of brining _him_ up," said Kotoko.

Haruhi eyes got wider with shock.

"She brought him up?" she asked.

"Yes, she said _his_ name," said Kotoko, a few tears slipping down her face.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi hugging her daughter tight.

"I wish I wish I wasn't still afraid of him!" said Kotoko.

"I know honey I know, me too" said Haruhi, still holding her daughter tight.

"You're still afraid of him too Mom?" asked Kotoko

"Only anytime I hear his name, which I've been a lot lately," said Haruhi.

"I don't understand why this is happening Mom. What would anyone have to gain from all of this?" asked Kotoko.

"I wish I knew," said Haruhi.

"Up?" they both suddenly heard a voice say. They both looked down and saw Hiroko had made her way to the widow seat and was stretching her arms up towards them.

"Up," she said again.

"Come here Hiroko," said Haruhi as she picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Ko?" said Hiroko pointing at her sister.

"Is that all of my name you can still say of my name Hiroko?" asked Kotoko.

"Ko," said Hiroko stretching her arms towards Kotoko.

Kotoko smiled and took her sister into her arms.

"I do have to admit, sometimes she's really good at cheering me up," she said as she bounced Hiroko on her knee.

"That's true, she has a good way of reminding me of the happy life I have now, with you, her, your brothers and of course of your father," said Haruhi.

"My real father," said Kotoko.

"Yes, you're real father," said Haruhi. "No matter what that bit, that woman does or says, she and he are not our family. We have a real family, a loving family and no one will steal that away no matter how hard they try. I won't let them!"


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Haruhi, everything okay in here?" asked Kaoru walking into the room.

The three girls all looked over at him.

"Da!" said Hiroko stretching her arms towards her daddy.

"Hi honey what are you up to?" asked Kaoru as he picked her up.

"Just giving us a friendly reminder," said Haruhi. Kotoko quickly stood up and hugged her dad tight.

"I love you Dad," she said.

"I love you too honey," said Kaoru gently stoking her hair.

"What happen with Mori?" asked Haruhi.

"Uncle Mori's here?" asked Kotoko excitedly.

"Yeah, I got him his outfit and then the boys dragged him off to play with them some more," said Kaoru.

"Come on Hiroko, let's going see Uncle Mori!" said Kotoko as she grabbed her sister and ran out of the room with her.

"Kids do like Mori," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Oh I almost forgot, since we're going out tonight, I found a dress for you to wear," said Kaoru.

"Right," said Haruhi. "Are you sure we should we going out tonight after what all happen?"

"It'll be fine, what's the worse that would happen?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi looked at her.

"We could "run" into _her_ again," said Haruhi.

"We're going to be in a public place, surrounded by our friends. I'd love to see her try anything," said Kaoru.

"She will," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and it'll land her ass right back in jail," said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to get the guys worried for not being there," she said.

"Exactly, you know the boss will just flip out with worry if you're not there," said Kaoru. "Besides don't you want to be there for Hunny and Kaede?"

"Yeah, okay," said Haruhi. "Do you think the kids are going to be okay?"

"They'll be fine. There's no way in hell she'd get in here," said Kaoru.

"True, okay, where's this dress?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru smiled evilly like he always did when it came to dressing her up.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaoru, Haruhi and Mori arrived at the restaurant, around the time everyone was arriving. Hunny was with Kaede, Tamaki, Hikaru with Sada and Kyoya with Oki, although Oki didn't look too happy.

"You okay Oki?" asked Haruhi.

"It's bad enough Kaede's beating me to the altar, but now I'll have to witness it first hand!" muttered Oki as the group walked into the separate banquet room.

Haruhi smiled as sympathetically as she could as they all walked in.

"Haruhi, will you look at this dress? I got it fitted by one of your mother-in-law's assistance! Isn't nice?" asked Kaede.

"That's nice," said Haruhi.

"And look at my hair isn't it great?" said Kaede.

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"Kaede, come here," said Hunny grabbing her hand and leading her to the head of the table.

Haruhi quickly sat down next to Sada.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. This is the first time I got out since the twins where born," said Sada.

"How are they doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Loud, annoying, but so utterly cute!" said Sada, "Just like their father."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," said Haruhi.

"What's wrong with Oki?" asked Sada looking over the table where Oki sat next to Kyoya looking annoyed.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Haruhi.

Soon after the meal was done, three huge cakes where brought in, each slightly resembling a wedding cake. Kaede giggled.

"It's not a meal until you get your cake right Mitsukuni," she said.

Hunny beamed at her.

"Did you see what's on the top of the middle one?" he asked.

"Hmm?" said Kaede as she stood up to get a better look.

"Is that a ring?" she asked. At that Mori stood up and pick it up and hand it to Hunny.

"Kaede will you marry me?" asked Hunny holding the ring up to her. Kaede screamed with delight.

"Yes, yes I will!" she said happily. Haruhi could feel Kaoru holding her hand tight. She smiled at him.

"Sweet isn't it?" he whispered.

"Yeah," whispered Haruhi as Kaoru gave her a gently kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right back," whispered Haruhi as she snuck out of the room over to the ladies' rooms, not seeing the woman sitting at the bar calmly sipping a martini.

* * *

Haruhi calmly washed her hands when she heard the door open, and soon saw who it was in the mirror. Haruhi screamed.

"Aneko, what are you doing here!" she asked.

"Just wanting to wash my hands," said Aneko calmly washing her hands.

"But, but what are you doing here, at this particular place where I happen to be?" asked Haruhi.

"Just getting a drink, they serve good cocktails here," said Aneko.

"And where did you get the money for a cocktail at a place like this?" asked Haruhi.

Aneko just shrugged.

"What were you doing at my kids' school today harassing them?" asked Haruhi.

"What do mean, harass?" asked Aneko.

"You gave my sons both bruises!" said Haruhi.

"Oh that, I can't help if it I accidentally grip their arms too tight," said Aneko.

"Why were you even there!" asked Haruhi.

"I wanted to see Kotoko. She was once my niece," said Aneko.

"You stay away from her! You just stay away from all my kids!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, I'll try but I can't help it if I happen to be in the same place you or they are," said Aneko.

"Aneko, seriously what would it take for you to leave me and my family alone?" asked Haruhi.

Aneko clenched her fists.

"I once had a family. It was a nice family, with my brother, a cute little niece and a sister-in-law who I thought cared!" she said mad. Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Aneko, I'm serious, what do you want? I'll give you any thing, just to leave us alone!" she said.

"I'm serious too. I was happy until you ruined it!" said Aneko.

"Aneko harassing me like this isn't going to change what happen. So why don't you just do everyone a favor and leave me alone before there's more pain and suffering?" asked Haruhi.

"Why should you get to be happy? Why should you get to be living it up in the land of luxury after what you did to me and my brother?!" snapped Aneko.

"What I did? Both you and your brother tried to kill me and my husband," said Haruhi.

"Yeah then how is it that my brother wound up dead?" asked Aneko.

"Aneko, I'm not going to play your petty pity game. I'll just ask you nicely to one again to leave my family alone, please," said Haruhi as she turned to walk out. Aneko moved to block her way.

"I'm free now, and I can go any where I want. I can't help it if that's where you or someone from your pathetic family is," said Aneko. Haruhi glared at her.

"Haruhi, are you still in here?" asked Sada as she walked into the room knocking Aneko over "You, what are you doing here?!"

"And you are?" asked Aneko.

"Sada Hitachiin, Haruhi's sister-in-law," said Sada, moving in front of Haruhi.

"Sister-in-law, wow you replaced everything from your old life didn't you Haruhi?" asked Aneko as she stood up.

"More like improving it! Come on, let's go!" said Sada grabbing Haruhi's hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru where at the bar getting some drinks.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, you won't believe who in the bathroom with Haruhi! It was that bitch Aneko!" said Sada.

"What," said Kaoru looking at the door as Aneko walked out calmly.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" asked Kaoru.

"Having a drink," said Aneko.

"Leave!" said Kaoru.

"You're not the boss of me!" said Aneko.

"This is for what you did to my sons earlier!" said Kaoru holding up his fist.

"You punch me and I'll have you arrested for attacking me!" said Aneko.

"So you can hurt our sons and get away with it yet I can't give you what you deserve!" shouted Kaoru.

"That was an accident," said Aneko.

"The hell it was!" said Kaoru.

"Prove it!" said Aneko. "You can't, yet everyone here will see you willing punched me."

Kaoru glared at her.

"I meant what I said earlier! Stay the hell away from my family! So leave, now!" said Kaoru.

"Okay," said Aneko walking over to the bar.

"Just give my bill to that man that asked me to leave," she said the bar keeper and she ran out the door.

"What!" said Kaoru.

"Figures she still mooches," said Haruhi.

"I'm not paying that!" said Kaoru.

"Just do it. Who else will?" asked Haruhi.

Kaoru groaned as he pulled out his wallet.

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi.

"No it's not your fault you have morals," said Kaoru, "Something that obviously didn't have any effect on that bitch."


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Forget it Kyoya!"

Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru and Sada all looked over towards their privet dining room to see Oki storming out followed by Kyoya. Everyone else was also following after them.

"Oki please try to be reasonable," said Kyoya.

"Oh, oh, you want me to reasonable?! Here I thought it was reasonable to want know where the hell our relationship was going!" said Oki. "We've been together a lot longer then Hunny and Kaede and they seem to be moving forward a lot faster then we are! I thought you loved me Kyoya. I thought we had a nice going on, but I don't know how long I can keep going on like this if there's no chance for anything else beyond this!"

"Oki, please it's not that I don't enjoy being around you, it's just that my family," Kyoya started to say.

"Oh here we go again with your family," said Oki. "Your family is one the most precious and wealthiest families in all of the Japan, in all the world, and they have high expectation about who it is that becomes a part of this family since they have to help your family maintain it's image! And you have to try and work them up to the idea of a commoner marring into your family. God, I hate how you refer to me as a commoner. It's like you think you're royalties or something! And I don't think I can wait much longer for your family to warm up to me Kyoya! I'm going home, the commoner's way, on the bus. Don't bother calling me!" She turned and looked at Kaede and Hunny.

"Sorry about this Kaede, Hunny. I wish you a life time of happiness together!" and with that she stormed out the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Haruhi.

"It appears that Oki is no longer pleased at how are relationship is going," said Kyoya.

"I wonder why she would be feeling that," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What are going to do Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh don't worry about me Haruhi. I'll have everything work out soon enough," said Kyoya.

* * *

"I wonder what Kyoya has in mind about Oki," said Haruhi when she and Kaoru where home and in their room.

"Oh this is Kyoya we're talking about. When there's something he wants he gets it, or someone. And I think he really cares about her," said Kaoru holding Haruhi close, giving her gently kisses on her cheek.

"Hmm, you're right, and I have my own problems to worry about," said Haruhi.

"Like how you need to pay me back for covering that bitch's tab?" Kaoru whispered into her ear. "Those drinks she ordered weren't cheep."

"Yeah I guess you do deserve a reward of some kind for being the bigger man in that," said Haruhi as felt Kaoru's kiss move down to her neck and shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"I think you could figure that out after all this time," said Kaoru.

He spun her around and kissing her hard for a few seconds.

"Kaoru, I'm having a hard time standing up like this," Haruhi manage to whisper.

"Oh sorry," said Kaoru, "Here."

Haruhi soon found herself on the bed with Kaoru smiling at her.

"I am going to make sure I get what I deserve for covering that bitch," said Kaoru.

"Go right ahead," said Haruhi.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi awoke from a nice sleep to the sound of her cell phone.

As she reached over to answer it, she heard Kaoru mumble into her ear, "You answer that and I make you cos. play tonight."

"I'll risk it," said Haruhi.

She could feel Kaoru smile.

"I was halfway hoping you'd say that," he said.

"I bet you were," said Haruhi as she picked up the phone and saw that it was Oki.

"Hello Oki, what's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you are not going to believe what happen!" said Oki.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Kyoya, he said he wanted me to come over to his house in a few days to meet his family! His actual house to meet his actually family, including his father!" said Oki.

"I thought you didn't want to him to call you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," Kaoru mumbled.

"I did, but this is Kyoya. The only person that he ever really listens to is his father. He called me this morning and asked if I can come over in a few days to meet everyone!" said Oki.

"Isn't that what she wanted?" asked Kaoru.

"Shh," hissed Haruhi. "Isn't that what you wanted happen?"

"Well not all at once! I wanted to meet them all one at a time! The only one I've met so far is his sister and from what I've heard she's like completely different from the rest of his family! Haruhi, you and Kaoru have to come with me!"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"What did she say?" asked Kaoru.

"Shh!" hisses Haruhi again.

"Kyoya said I could invite a friend and you're the only one I know that knows Kyoya and his family really well. Please say you'll come. I'd feel much better if you're there!" said Oki.

"Uh, well," said Haruhi.

"No, no," said Kaoru. "It's Saturday, you know family night!"

"But she really wants our help and if we do go to this you'll get to dress me up again," said Haruhi. Kaoru face lit up at that idea.

"You're right," he said. "And the day after is Sunday. The kids won't have school. I tell you what, we can go if you promise that we get spend the whole day after with the kids, just us and no work, and you have to cos. play that night as well."

"Deal," said Haruhi. "Oki we'll be there.

"Thank you!" said Oki.

"Tell her she can come over to our house later and I'll get her a new dress," said Kaoru. "And we can go over to Kyoya's house together."

* * *

"It's been a while since we've been to the Ohtori Mansion," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, but it still looks the same to me," said Kaoru as they pilled out of the car.

"I've hardly been here at all," said Oki gripping her purse. "Any time I did his father was out of town on business."

"It'll be okay," said Haruhi as they walked into the house and into a bigger room where Kyoya, his father, mother, bothers, sister and their spouses where all waiting. Haruhi could hear Oki gulp.

"Oki, I'm so glad you made it," said Kyoya walking up to her.

"Yes hello Kyoya," said Oki bitterly.

"Haruhi, Kaoru, nice to see you," said Kyoya.

"You almost don't sound surprise to see us here," said Kaoru. Kyoya shrugged.

"I told Oki she could bring a friend she knew and naturally she'd want to bring someone who was familiar with my family. Haruhi's the one that's mostly fit's that description and anywhere she'd go, Kaoru was most likely to follow," he said.

"Mr. Know-it-All," said Kaoru.

Oki didn't look impressed.

"Whatever," she said as she walked over towards Kyoya's sister Fuyumi and started to talk with her cheerfully.

Haruhi and Kaoru both looked at Kyoya who seemed unfazed about Oki blowing him off. Instead he only smiled and walked over to where his parents stood.

"Wonder what he's up to," said Haruhi.

"Give it a few minutes, we'll find out soon," said Kaoru as the two moved over to a table where several drinks and food where set out.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, Mr. Hitachiin," they both heard Mr. Ohtori coming up behind them.

"Good evening sir," said Haruhi.

"Always a pleasure," said Kaoru.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, might I have a work with you alone for a moment?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi following him to the far end of the room.

"I was just wondering, what all do you know Miss Naoko?" asked Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh you mean Oki, she's a nice girl. I've know her ever since I started at my law office. She had been working at there for about a year before I had started there and all ready she was really making herself well know. She has a good record. She's hardly ever loses a case and she never goes down with out a fight. And she's not one to take a lot of bullshit from anyone. Plus she's really nice. She was really nice to me when I first started. She was there for me when I had my oldest daughter and when I had my other three children as best she could. She was also there for me when I, I left my first husband," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ohtori, "Thank you very much for your insight Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Uh yes, no problem," said Haruhi as she walked back over to Kaoru.

"Everything ok?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not sure," said Haruhi. Just then they saw Mr. Ohtori walk over to Kyoya and then the two of them walked out the room together. Haruhi looked over at Oki who was looking at the door Kyoya and his father had walked out. She quickly walked over to her and Fuyumi.

"Hi, how's it going?" she asked.

"Hi Haruhi, it's been a long time hasn't it?" said Fuyumi in her normal kind tone.

"Yes it has," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Oki leading her away. "We'll be right back Fuyumi." She and Haruhi walked over near Kaoru.

"Did you just see what happen with Kyoya and his father walking out of the room together. What do you think that means?" asked Oki.

"I don't know, it could mean a lot of things," said Haruhi.

Just then the two men walked back. It was hard to see what had happen between the two as Kyoya walked over to Oki.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked as he led her outside. Haruhi walked over to Kaoru and both moved towards the window where they could try and get a better look at what was going on. It was dark and there was only one light one, making it hard to really hard to see what was happening, but soon they saw what looked like Oki hugging Kyoya happily and the two of them kissing.

"Wonder what's going on there?" asked Kaoru as they watch the two walk back in.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that after a long talk with my father, I have finally asked Miss Oki Naoko to marry me and she has said yes," said Kyoya.

"Really," said Haruhi. She saw that all of Kyoya's family where now clapping mildly and each did more or less had a smile on their faces. Fuyumi's smile was the biggest of all as she walked over to Oki and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations Kyoya, it's about time," said Haruhi walking up to him.

"Oh thank you Haruhi. I'm very glad you where here to witness this. There was something I wanted to show you," said Kyoya as he led her away to his own home office.

* * *

"I heard about what happen the other day with you and Mori hunting down the man that bribed your so-work to lure you down to the office. I was able to look up the name of the man and I found out where he got the money to pay your co-worker. It's really intresting. It's an account that has lot of people make various with draws from it. Yet all the deposits are made by cash." He got up on his laptop and pulled up the list.

"You found all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well he did say that he and his buddies do this at several different offices," said Haruhi.

"Did he, and is Officer Ebisu one of his buddies too?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"His name appears as one of the people who have made a withdrawal on this account," said Kyoya as he scrolled down the list.

"Really?" said Haruhi as she looked at the list and sure enough there was Ebisu's name, twice. Then she noticed something else that got her attention.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" asked Kyoya as he looked up at her.

"That dates near the two times Ebisu made those withdrawals. Both are really close to the day my client's wife was murdered, before and after," said Haruhi.

"Yes and you should be interested in this. The same man that made the withdrawal and bribed your co-worker the other day made a similar withdrawal the day before murder as well," said Kyoya.

"You're right, but that could mean anything," said Haruhi. Then she remembered the Mr. Hinata's co-worker that had dumped his work onto him the night of the murder. One of the other employees had mention he was often strapped for cash.

'I have to talk to him again,' thought Haruhi. Then she saw another name that caught her attention.

"Kyoya scrolled up a little bit," said Haruhi. "It is her!"

"Who?" asked Kyoya.

"That name, it's the name of The Hinata's neighbor. The same one the called 911 the night of the murder!" said Haruhi. "Kyoya, whose account is this exactly?"

"I'm not sure. The name on the account doesn't mach any one I've been able to find. I'm starting to think it's a false name," he said.

"Hmm, still it's kind of weird to see both these names making withdrawals around the time of the murder. In fact there's a few withdrawals from this account around the time of the murder," said Haruhi.

"And there's also one from around the time you and Sada where kidnapped," said Kyoya.

"They all have to be connected somehow, and if I can find the link I can maybe prove that Mr. Hinata didn't do it!" said Haruhi, "Thanks Kyoya."

"No problem, why did you think I had Oki invite you over?" asked Kyoya.

"Wait, what," said Haruhi.

"Well like I said, if I told Oki to invite a friend, I figured she'd invite you and it would give me a chance to show you this," said Kyoya.

"You have always do have everything planned out so well Kyoya," said Haruhi.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you sure we should be taking the kids out today?" asked Haruhi the next day as she and Kaoru loaded up the kids into one of their seven high class vans for their family day.

"I'm not going to let bit," Kaoru stopped when he saw his two small sons looking at him, "This _witch_ stop me from living my life."

"What do you mean by that Daddy?" asked Ryoji.

"Never you mind," said Kaoru as he loaded Hiroko's stroller into the back of the van.

"Daddy, can we ride in the blue van instead?" asked Masayuki just as Kaoru was about to close the trunk.

"No let's ride in the red one instead," said Ryoji.

"No we are not switching vans again. We've all ready got the van packed up with Hiroko's things, let's just go," said Haruhi as she shut one of the slide doors.

"Daddy," said the twins.

"We are staying with the white one," said Kaoru shutting the trunk and walked back around to the front seat.

Whenever they went out all together in a none formal way, Kaoru like to take one of the vans since he felt it made them feel more like a "regular" family. Haruhi was certain most regular vans didn't have a built in mini fridge among the other luxuries like a built in TV and X-Box for each back seat and a massager into every seat as well though.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Haruhi as they drove off.

"You'll see," said Kaoru smiling his devil smile. "I have the whole day planned out."

"Every time you say that I get scared," said Haruhi with a groan.

* * *

She groaned even louder when she saw where he took them.

"Another toy store Kaoru?" she said as the family stood outside the crowded store.

"It's one of the best in town. It has some really nice toys," said Kaoru.

"But you already took the kids to a toy store," said Haruhi.

"What, you think running into what's her name is only enough for one toy store run?" asked Kaoru as he walked into the store with his sons.

Haruhi sighed as she pushed Hiroko's stroller after them with Kotoko walking next to her.

"It's awfully crowded here," said Haruhi.

"Must be a sale's going on," said Kotoko.

"Daddy, Daddy look over there!" said Masayuki pointing at section that had all sort mechanical toys walking around.

"Can we go look at them can we can we?" asked Ryoji.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you better not buy every toy over there," warned Haruhi.

"We'll see," said Kaoru smiling at her with his devil smile.

Haruhi groaned.

"Mom, can we go to the book section?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure, Kaoru, we're going to the book section in the back. Meet us there," Haruhi called out.

"Will do," called Kaoru.

"Hey Mom, look, they have your stroller," said Kotoko as they made their way to the book section.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking over to an area that had a bunch of baby strollers set up and one did indeed look like the one Hiroko was riding in, complete with the same dark blue color, "Oh yeah interesting."

* * *

When they got to the book section, they found a huge line forming.

"Wonder what they're all doing here," said Haruhi as they tried to move around the line to get to another part of the book section.

"That must be it," said Kotoko pointing to a sign.

"A book sighing huh," said Haruhi. She moved closer to the sign to get a better look. "Wait, by whom?"

Just then the ground underneath them began to shake.

"Mom is that an earthquake?" asked Kotoko.

"No something far worse," said Haruhi as she heard the laugh that could easily make her moan.

She looked up as Renge suddenly appeared on top of her platform high above the crowd. Several people applauded loudly.

'She still has that thing?' thought Haruhi.

"Welcome welcome everyone to my latest book sighing," she said loudly. "I am really feeling good about my latest one!"

"Mom is that Renge Houshakuji?" asked Kotoko.

"Unfortunately yes," said Haruhi.

"What was with that whole appearing from under the floor?" asked Kotoko. "Is that some sort of special stunt for the sighing?"

"No, that's just how she enters a room," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kotoko.

"Why don't you go get your books and we'll get out of here. Remember keep it only at six," said Haruhi.

"Yes Mom," said Kotoko walking over to some of the other shelves.

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka?!" Haruhi suddenly heard Renge shout out. She sheepishly looked up at the platform.

"I though that was you!" said Renge excitedly. Haruhi wasn't sure how, but somehow Renge had gotten off her platform and over to her.

"It is you!" shouted Renege happily as she hugged her tight.

"Hi Renge," said Haruhi letting go temporarily of the stroller to push Renge away.

"What have you been up lately?" asked Renge.

"Well I'm lawyer and I'm married with four children," said Haruhi.

"You are, how wonderful. Who was the lucky man?!" asked Renge with delight.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin, really, wow," said Renge. "Does this mean there's some secret love with the other Hitachiin brother?"

"No," said Haruhi. "Hikaru's happily married himself and him and wife recently had their own set of twins."

"Oh it would have sounded better if he did have a secret love with him," said Renge.

"Why don't you save it for one of your books?" said Haruhi.

"That's a good idea!" said Renge.

Haruhi groaned.

"Mom, I know you said I could only have six, but I found a seventh one I really liked. Can I get it too?" asked Kotoko walking up to her.

"This must be your daughter. I would know she looks just like you!" said Renge.

"That and she just called me mom," said Haruhi.

"Uh hello Miss Houshakuji, A lot of girls at school love your books," said Kotoko.

"Oh really, I take it you mean Ouran huh?" asked Renge.

"Yes ma'am," said Kotoko.

"Tell me, do you dress like a boy too?" asked Renge.

"Uh no," said Kotoko confused.

Haruhi groaned again.

"Since you're such a big fan of mine and since you're mother and I are old friends, here," said Renge pulling out one of her books. "You can have the first sign copy!"

"Uh thanks," said Kotoko adding the book to her pile.

"Uh speaking of book signings, should you get back to it?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh, oh yeah you're right," said Renge as she calmly made her way to back to the table.

Haruhi shook her head.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, something's never change," she said as she reached for the stroller.

'Huh?' she thought when she didn't feel the handle in her hand. She looked over. Had the stroller been that far away from her earlier?

Haruhi just shrugged and grabbed the handle to pull it back closer.

"Now what's this about a seventh book?" she asked.

"Oh I found a copy of a book I've been looking for, for a long time," said Kotoko.

"That's what you say about every book you get," said Haruhi.

"Yeah and each time I really mean it," said Kotoko.

Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, you can get the seventh one," she said. Just then she heard her cell phone going off, recognizing it as Kaoru's ring tone, "Hello?"

"Hi, the boys picked out a toy. Don't worry they're both just getting one," said Kaoru.

"Actually that does still make me feel nervous," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, do you want us to still meet you at the book section?" asked Kaoru.

"Actually why don't you meet us near the baby strollers? It'll be less crowded. It's a mad house back here," said Haruhi.

"Sure no problem," said Kaoru.

"Hey Mom look at this book," said Kotoko walking up to her holding a small red book with a yellow duck on the cover and a small duck toy attached to it.

"Oh isn't that cute," said Haruhi.

"Can we get it for Hiroko?" asked Kotoko.

"Sure we can do that. She'll like that," said Haruhi.

Kotoko giggled as she moved to the front of the stroller.

"Look at this Hiroko," she said holding up the book, but then she got a better look at the baby.

"MOM!" Kotoko shouted.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"L, LOOK!" shouted Kotoko pointing at the stroller.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi moving to the front. Then she saw what got Kotoko so upset.

Instead of seeing her baby's happy smiling face, she saw a plain simple doll in her place.

"WH, What?!" Haruhi shouted at the top of her lungs as she picked up the doll, "WH, Where's My Baby?!"


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Kaoru and his sons walked up towards the book section, they suddenly heard a scream. It was Haruhi's scream.

"WH, Where's my Baby?"

"Haruhi?!" shouted Kaoru as he ran up to her so see her holding a baby doll in her hands shaking. "Haruhi, what happen?!"

"L, Look!" shouted Haruhi holding up the doll. "This was in the stroller instead of Hiroko. She's missing!"

Kaoru looked around franticly for any sign of Hiroko. Several people where also looking around for a sign of the baby.

"Somebody call the security!" he shouted

"This can't be happing. It just can't be!" said Haruhi.

"Excuse me, is this your baby?" asked a lady as she wheeled up a stroller with Hiroko sitting in it looking fine.

"Oh thank god!" said Haruhi as she ran and pulled the baby out of the stroller, hugging her tight.

"Thank you, thank you very much for finding her!" said Kaoru as he shook her hand.

"I saw her in a stroller that was a part of the toy display," said the lady.

"Hey wait a minute, this is our stroller!" said Kaoru as he noticed that this one had the diapers bag in the basket on the bottom.

"Someone must have switch or mixed up the strollers," said someone.

"Yeah and I want to know who! Where the hell is the security guard around here, I want to see the security tapes!" said Kaoru.

"Is there a problem here sir?" asked the manager walking up to them.

"Yes there's a problem. Someone "switched" your toy stroller with our own, with our baby in it and I want find out who it was! And I want this place put in lock down until we find out who did this!" said Kaoru.

"Uh but sir," said the manager.

"Is there a problem?" asked Renge walking up to the manager.

"Uh no Mrs. Houshakuji," said the manager.

"Renge?" said Kaoru.

"Then why don't you put this place on lock down like he said and start checking those security tapes!" said Renge.

"But Mrs. Houshakuji," protested the manager.

"Just do it or else I swear I'll never do another book signing here!" said Renge.

"Did you see that?" asked Ryoji.

"Yeah, how did snakes get into her hair?" asked Masayuki.

"Yes ma'am, right away," said manager.

"Uh thanks for that Renge," said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you poor thing, that must have been scary thinking your baby got kidnapped!" said Renge walking up to her. "She looks so cute. She looks a lot like you, except her hair. It looks like a little red."

"Yeah, she's getting my hair," said Kaoru.

"Hello Kaoru, it's so nice to see you again," said Renge. "Surprise to see you're the one that got together with Haruhi."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru.

"Well it's just you and your brother was always," Renge got lost in her thoughts. Kaoru moaned.

"I see you're still into all of the stuff huh otaku?" he said.

"What wrong with wanting to be happy getting yourself lost in fantasy?" asked Renge.

"Excuse me sir, the security found something on our tapes you might find interesting," said the manager walking back up to them.

* * *

A few minutes later the family and Renge was in the security room. They showed several different tapes that showed woman grabbing the toy stroller and following behind Haruhi and Kotoko to the book section. It showed her sneaking up behind once Renge hugged her and switched the strollers and then put the stroller back with the displays. The only problem was that the woman was wearing a hat that covered all of her hair and big dark sunglasses making it hard to see just who it was.

"It has to be her, it just has to be!" said Kaoru.

"Of course it's her. There's just no solid way to prove it!" said Haruhi adjusting Hiroko in her arms, "You can't really see her face."

"And unfortunately she got out before we instigated the lock down," said the manager.

"What?!" said Kaoru, "Ah, damn it the bit, the witch got away!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Renge.

"Never mind otaku, unless you can find out for sure who it was that switch the stroller!" snapped Kaoru.

"Sorry Renge he's just frustrated and scared about all of this," said Haruhi.

"Oh wow, Kaoru, the brave and noble father. Who's had thought it!" said Renge.

"Let's just go," said Kaoru as he grabbed Haruhi's arm and ushered the other three kids out of the security room.

"Oh sir, don't worry about paying for anything. All the toys on us," said the manager following behind them.

"That's okay, we'll still pay," said Kaoru as he pulled out his wallet at the check-out. Haruhi was surprise Kaoru insisted on paying with out her nagging at him to.

"Hey Mommy did you want to see my new mechanical dinosaur?" asked Ryoji as he held up his new toy, "It moves, and roars!"

"So does my gorilla!" said Masayuki holding his new toy too.

"That's real nice boys. I bet they're a lot of fun," said Haruhi.

"Kotoko, I though I told you not to read this trash it'll rot your mind," said Kaoru holding up Renge's book.

"She gave it to me. I thought it'd be rude to turn it away," said Kotoko. "There's no guarantee I'll read it."

Kaoru sighed as he handed the clerk his credit card and the group all walked out of the store.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Kaoru as they piled the kids back into the van.

"I don't know. That whole baby switch really freaked me out," said Haruhi. "I kind of want to just go home."

"But what about our family day, you know spending the whole day together as a family?" asked Kaoru.

"We can still do that, at home," said Haruhi.

Kaoru didn't look so sure.

"Look let's just go home, and I'll show you," said Haruhi.

* * *

Once the family arrived back home, Haruhi told the kids to put their new toys away and then to met up in the west lounge. When the kids got there, they found a board set up with several other ones all in a pile near by. Plus several different food dishes set up that where filled with all sort of different snacks and treats.

"We can spend the rest of the day in here together doing whatever we want as a family, play games watch TV or read a book together," said Haruhi as she sat down next to game. The kids all happily sat down next to the game as well.

"You know, that actually does sound like fun," said Kaoru as he too sat down holding Hiroko in his lap and bouncing her.

* * *

"And you should have seen their faces once they realized the baby was missing. It was hilarious!" said Aneko in between giggles holding her wine glass up high.

"So they got a good scare huh?" asked Shouta with a big smile. "Good work; you're doing a great job!"

"I told you, I'd do anything to make that bitch suffer," said Aneko as she drank up the rest of the wine in her cup.

Atsuko stood in the door way of the room watching Shouta and Aneko with a glare.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Daisuke walking up behind her.

"That new girl, there's something about her I don't like," said Atsuko.

"Oh don't tell me you're jealous of her," said Daisuke.

"If I was jealous of her, I'd have all ready of beaten her up! No there's just something about her I don't like," said Atsuko.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Something about her is just, I don't know, what's that word for it? Oh right, petty and vile," said Daisuke.

"I know it actually makes me feel sorry for the Hitachiin lady and her family. I almost can't help but feel like we've gone too far this time," said Atsuko.

"I've been thinking that for a while," said Daisuke.

"So what would you like for me to do next? Or am I free to improvise again like today?" asked Aneko.

"Why don't you hold off for a while? I'd like to give this bitch one more chance to back off. I'll be attending her family's puny baby shower tomorrow for those new babies her husband's brother recently had and I'll try to talk to her there," said Shouta.

"You're going to a baby shower? I didn't know you did that sort of thing," said Daisuke.

"A baby shower?" asked Aneko.

"Oh right, I forgot for a moment you're a commoner," said Shouta. "Showers that are held by our class are usually really big parties that lots of other elite families attend. It's also a good chance to do some match making and try to make some arrange marriages, you know that sort of thing. It's more like a matchmaking party then a baby shower."

"So why are you going to one being held by her family?" asked Aneko.

"I'm one of Japan's elite. It's only natural they'd want me to be there. Plus the Ohtori family is going to be there and it'll be a nice chance to once again try and get a connection with them!" said Shouta.

'Again with the Ohtoris,' thought Daisuke, knowing that his boss thought getting a connection with them would surly get him the "respect" and "recognition" he deserved.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi held Hiroko, who was wearing a cute purple kimono pink flowers, as she looked around the big ball room at all the families that been invited to the baby shower at Hikaru and Sada's house.

She had seen and met most of the guest from before at both her twins' and Hiroko's baby showers. Kaoru had told her they would have had one for Kotoko too if they had know about her when she was a baby.

Her children's parties had been just as elaborate with many people and many had made an effort to point out how they had a son or daughter close to her kids' ages, even Kotoko. Haruhi though didn't want to do anything like an arrange marriage if she could help it.

"Oh little Hiroko, you look so cute!" said Tamaki as he walked up them.

"Hey Tamaki, I see you've finally arrived," said Haruhi. Hiroko eagerly stretched out to him.

"Boss," she said.

"Where did you learn to call your Uncle Tamaki that?" asked Haruhi.

"Its okay, it's cute the way she says it," said Tamaki as he took her, "Why aren't you wearing a kimono too Haruhi instead of this lovely black dress?"

"Kaoru couldn't decide what he like better on me, a kimono or this dress, so he flipped a coin to decide," said Haruhi. "So where's your father?"

"Over there with Grandmother," said Tamaki pointing over to the far end of the room where the two stood, Tamaki's grandmother still wearing her normal emotionless face.

She looked around the room some more and she saw that Kyoya's family had arrived including Oki, Hunny's family had arrived along with Kaede and Mori's family had also arrived.

"It seems like yesterday we were all here for Hiroko's baby shower," said Tamaki. He suddenly gave off a grunt of pain as Hiroko grabbed his hair.

"Hiroko, let go of your Uncle Tamaki," said Haruhi.

"Please get her off me," said Tamaki.

"Oh come on Boss, she only grabs people like that if she likes them," said Kaoru walking up to them.

"She's going to rip out my hair!" shouted Tamaki.

"Honey look," said Haruhi holding up Hiroko's toy duck.

"Duck!" said Hiroko letting go of Tamaki's hair and reached for it happily.

Tamaki sighed.

"Thanks Haruhi," he said.

"Excuse me!" called out a voice in the center of the room.

There stood Hikaru and Sada holding their two babies, along with Hikaru's parents and his mother's parents Ito and Shun.

"Welcome everyone to this baby shower in honor of the newest members of the Hitachiin's clan, my newest great-granddaughters Aoi and Chidori," said Ito proudly.

Everyone applauded.

"It is truly wonderful to see our proud family continue to stride and be prosperous," said Ito.

"Didn't she make a similar speech at both of our baby showers?" said Haruhi.

"And she would have made the same one at Kotoko's had we all known back then," said Kaoru.

"And I would also like to thank you all for your wonderful and generous gifts!" said Ito.

Everyone applauded again.

"Did you see the gifts I brought Haruhi?" asked Tamaki eagerly.

"No I haven't been by the gift room since we dropped off our gifts. Let me guess, teddy bears?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I all ready got them each one. This time I got them a brand new doll!" said Tamaki smiled.

"You always give nice presents Tamaki," she said.

"Quack,"

"And I think Hiroko agrees with me," said Haruhi.

"You think you're Uncle Tamaki's wonderful?" asked Tamaki. Just then Hiroko hit Tamaki with her duck. Kaoru laughed.

"Hi Uncle Tamaki," said Kotoko as she walked up to them wearing a knee high white dress complete with a pink rose at the middle.

"Oh Kotoko, you look so pretty. Did your dad design that dress?" asked Tamaki.

"Actually this is my own design," said Kotoko. "I've been creating some more and more cloths designs."

"She's taking after her dad more and more," said Kaoru proudly. "She's fast becoming the pride of the Hitachiin family."

"Humph,"

The group all turned and saw Tamaki's grandmother standing behind them.

"To think you're family would so willing welcome in a child that had been conceived out of wedlock," she said.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" snapped Ito making everyone looked over at her as she made her way over to Tamaki's grandmother. "Do you have a problem with my family Shizue?"

"I just don't understand why an otherwise prestigious family would embrace a child that wasn't conceived while her parents where married," said Shizue Suoh with a sneer.

"Yes, like what you did?" said Ito. "Everyone knows how well _that_ turned out!"

At that, Shizue, grabbed a near by small cake off the table and threw it into Ito's face!

Several people gasped.

"Did your grandmother just throw a cake into Ito's face Tamaki?" said Haruhi.

"Yes she did," said Tamaki a bit surprised.

Ito calmly whipped the cake from her face.

"You, did not, just do that," she said.

"Oh but I did," said Shizue calmly.

"Oh really," said Ito as she too picked up another cake and smashed it into Shizue's face.

Next thing everyone knew, the two old ladies where throwing and smashing several of the food at each other. Haruhi could hear Hunny crying over the loss of sweets and Kaede trying to comfort him.

"Uh shouldn't someone try and stop them?" asked Haruhi.

"I wouldn't intervene," said Kaoru. "Grandma Ito can get pretty feisty when's she's mad."

"So can mine!" said Tamaki.

Finally both woman got tired and stopped their little food fight.

"You honestly think that acknowledging Kotoko is a bad thing for my family?!" snapped Ito.

"I don't see how welcoming an illegitimate child can help you maintain the image of a respectable family," said Shizue.

"Really is that how you think," said Ito. "So I suppose just totally ignoring them is so much better huh? I'll have you know, I love my Kotoko and I'm happy to have her as a part of my family! In fact, Kotoko come here!"

Kotoko looked up at her parents.

"You better go ahead," said Kaoru. Kotoko slowly walked towards her great-grandmother and Mrs. Suoh.

"Everyone, I'd like to take this moment to announce that I, Ito Hitachiin, to hear by name Kotoko as the next head of the family following my daughter Yuzuha, and her two sons Hikaru and and her own father Kaoru!"

Kotoko looked up at her surprisingly.

"What did just happen?" asked Haruhi.

"Our grandmother just said that one day Kotoko's going to be the main power of the Hitachiin family one day after us and our mother and grandmother," said Kaoru calmly.

"Really?" said Haruhi. She walked over to Hikaru who had just handed his baby off to his mother.

"Uh Hikaru," she said.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru.

"Are you okay with what just happened?" asked Haruhi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru.

"That your grandmother just named Kotoko the next head of the family instead of your daughters," said Haruhi.

"It's no big deal. Grandma Ito has been talking about it for a while even before my kids where born, ever since you and Kaoru married," said Hikaru.

"So you're no mad?" asked Haruhi.

"No, why would I be? Kotoko's fully able to be head of the family. Besides, I'm not the one you should be worried about," said Hikaru pointing over to Ito where Hikaru's cousin's Hydeko and Keeko where walking up angerly to their gandmother.

"How could you name the commoner's daughter as the next head of the family?!" they both shouted.

"Well maybe if you two would stop living the high bachelorette life, and have some kids, I might have vaguely considered you and your offspring! But no way, my decision is final!"

Hydeko and Keeko both turned and glared at Haruhi before walking off together.

"I never did like those two," muttered Haruhi.

"Yeah, me neither," said Hikaru.

"So you're really okay with Kotoko having that title?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru smiled.

"Yes I'm really okay with it, with her having the title. That just means my daughter will have more freedom to goof off and have fun without having to worry about making difficult decision," he said with a smirk. HE gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You really know how to take the joy out something's don't you," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," they both suddenly heard a voice say. They turned and saw Kyoya's father standing next to them.

"Oh hello sir, excuse me," said Hikaru as he walked back over to his mother with his baby.

"I just wanted to come here and offer my congratulations on your daughter being named the next head of your family. You must be very proud," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Well to be honest it was kind of a shock really," said Haruhi.

"But still, you daughter is quite the remarkable girl from what I hear. She's very well talented and she's very smart. According to my grandson who's in the same class as her, she and him are often competing for the top spot," said Ohtori.

"Yes sir I've heard that," said Haruhi. It seemed lately that Kyoya's father was quick to point out that his two older sons had sons in Kotoko's class and in a grade just above hers. He also often pointed out the Fuyumi had a daughter in the same class as the twins.

"I also heard she's become a good rider as well," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Yes, in fact she's been selected to be one of the representatives of her stable in a junior riding competition this summer," said Haruhi.

"You sure must be a proud mother," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh I am, in more ways than one. Though I do regret having her so young. If I had it my way I would have waited until I was the age I had twins, rather than have her right after around the time I graduated from law school," said Haruhi.

"That probably would have been a wiser choice. However it seems you made it work out all right and did a fine job raising her," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Any man that marries her will have himself a smart match," said Mr. Ohtori.

"I guess, but I think it's still too early to be worrying about that personally," said Haruhi.

"If you say so," said Mr. Ohtori.

"Oh come now Mr. Ohtori, you can expect someone with a commoner upbringing to understand what an honor it is to be connected with you to the point you'd want to have them to be a part of your family now can you?" said a new voice behind Mr. Ohtori. Both turned around and Haruhi gasped when she realized it was the Shouta Raiden!


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I was invited," said Shouta.

"Yeah by who?" asked Haruhi.

"Why by those two lovely ladies of course," said Shouta pointing across the room at Hydeko and Keeko who were waving at them with big smiles.

'Why am I not surprise?' thought Haruhi.

"Besides, as one of Japan's social elite, it's only natural I'd be at a place such as this. Wouldn't you agree Ohtori?" asked Shouta.

"Do I know you sir?" asked Mr. Ohtori. Shouta looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Oh you, you always do have a sense of humor sir," he said. Mr. Ohtori just stared at him.

"Um it's me Shouta?"

"Shouta, Shouta," said Mr. Ohtori thinking. "No I'm sorry; the name doesn't ring a bell."

"You mean you don't remember me? Shouta Raiden, head of the Raiden family?"

"Sorry I'm not familiar with you and your family, now if you'll excuse us," said Mr. Ohtori turning away from Shouta and back to Haruhi.

"Sir, we've had meeting together," said Shouta.

"I have meetings with a lot of different people nearly every day sir. I hope you will understand that I cannot remember everyone," said Mr. Ohtori not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

"But sir we have had several different meeting and conversation together before," said Shouta.

"I only tend to remember conversation and meetings that I figure would be important to me, like the one I'm was trying to have Mrs. Hitachiin here before you interrupted us. Now will you please excuse us?" said Mr. Ohtori as he led Haruhi away towards another side of the room.

"But, but sir…," said Shouta as he tried to follow them.

"Tell me Mrs. Hitachiin what else has your daughter accomplished recently?" said Mr. Ohtori to Haruhi totally ignoring Shouta.

"I don't believe it; he actually would rather talk to someone from a commoner upbringing then someone like me? That's totally crazy. The idea that a commoner would even think she should be here is laughable!" said Shouta.

"Not as laughable as the idea that you think you should be here Raiden," said Kyoya walking up next to him.

"Oh, Kyoya, how nice to see, It's been a while," said Shouta.

"Not long enough," said Kyoya.

"I still can't get over how many commoners are in this family, and yet they still seem to consider themselves prestigious," said Shouta.

"You have a problem with commoners Raiden?" asked Kyoya.

"Just the one's who think they're good enough to socialize with our class, or marry into it," said Shouta. "Like that Haruhi woman or her sister-in-law. I mean I know they're both lawyer at some big law firm, but they're still commoners from a stupid commoner's law office. They're not like us at all!"

"Hello dear," said Oki walking up to him. "Who's your friend?"

"Shouta Raiden at your service ma'am," said Shouta.

"Oh right, I think I saw you one time at the office harassing Haruhi," said Oki.

"I'm sorry?" asked Shouta.

"I take you haven't met my fiancée yet have you Raiden, Miss Oki Naoko," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I don't think I've heard of the Naoko family. What's your main form of busines?" asked Shouta.

"Um well, my father was the head supervisor of his section at the electronics company he worked at, and my mother was a homemaker," said Oki.

"Just a supervisor?" asked Shouta.

"Yeah, it paid well. He was able to support me through law school," said Oki.

"So you're…," said Shouta.

"A lawyer, I work at the same law office as Haruhi and Sada Hitachiin," said Oki.

"Say what, another commoner? Seriously what is this, an invasion of the commoners?!" said Shouta. "Or is it just the women from this particular law office that are somehow manipulating themselves into our world?"

"Mr. Raiden I would appreciate you not to act like you are any better then my fiancée. If you have problems with women from the Hiroaki Law office, I suggest you talk to Mitsukuni Haninozuka," said Kyoya.

"Oh really I take it he understand all about these women," said Shouta walked over to where Hunny stood with Kaede.

"You could say that," said Kyoya watching Shouta say something to Hunny, making Kaede look offended and having Hunny punch him in the stomach.

Shouta stumbled back over towards Kyoya and Oki.

"I didn't realize Haninozuka had a fiancée that work at that law office too," he said weakly.

"And even if he didn't, he would have probably had given you the same treatment since he is a good friend of Haruhi Hitachiin and is willing to hurt anyone that says anything bad about her. Let's go dear and leave the pathetic fool alone," said Kyoya leading Oki off.

Shouta watched them walk off, shocked.

"He just blew me off like that?!" he said.

"Shouta baby, what happen to you?" asked Hydeko as she and Keeko walked up to him.

Shouta angrily waved them away.

"Never you mind," said Shouta. He looked over at Haruhi who was finishing talking to Mr. Ohtori before he was distracted by someone else.

"How could someone as respectable as him want to be affiliated with someone like her?!" he said mad.

"What happen to you?" asked Haruhi as she walked past.

"You, you and your little manipulating ways did this to me!" said Shouta.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Somehow someway you are having a better life then me and I don't see why a commoner bitch like you should have it better then me!" said Shouta making his way to her. Just then he got clonked on the head.

"What the?" said Shouta looking at who hit him.

"Young man, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk bad about a member of my family like that!" said Ito as she came and stood next to Haruhi.

"Uh sorry ma'am, I was just…," said Shouta.

"Thinking that you are somehow better then her?" said Ito.

"I am better then her. I come from a higher class then her. She come's from a commoner family," said Shouta.

"And your point is?" asked Ito. "At least she works hard for what she has. You're just riding off what it was that your father and grandfather work to hard to get. Now then seeing as how you are merely a tag along and not one of my family members or a special invite, I would kindly ask you to show some respect to my granddaughter-in-law, or I'll ask you to leave."

"But Grandmother he's our guest," said Keeko.

"Yes and had I know this was who you were going to bring this with you as your guest, I would have not allowed it!" said Ito.

"Pshh, you don't know who I am do you?" asked Shouta.

"Not really and I don't really care to," said Ito hitting Shouta on the head with her cane again.

"Damn it, you actually think you're better then me with all these connections to all these different families to you. Well I can't wait to see you get taken down a peg when you lose this court case!" said Shouta to Haruhi.

Ito held up her cane, fully intending on hitting him again.

"I'm leaving," said Shouta walking away.

"Shouta wait for us," said Hydeko and Keeko as they followed him.

"No one talks bad to my family, especially members I like, and gets away with it!" said Ito sternly before turning and looking at Haruhi.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that from that worthless man," she said.

"It's okay, it happens," said Haruhi.

"You shouldn't have to endure it though," said Ito. "And I apologize with what happen when I announced Kotoko as the next head of the family. I had planed to discuss it with you and Kaoru first before I said any thing, but sometimes that, that, woman, can push my buttons a little!" Ito glared at Mrs. Suoh across the room. "We've never gotten along too well. But just so you know, I had every intention of officially naming Kotoko as the next head of the family before this. I just didn't plan on announcing it that way and with out you knowing first."

"Oh well thank you ma'am," said Haruhi.

"Oh you're more than welcome. I love Kotoko and I will be very happy to see her being the head of the family. I don't care of if you and Kaoru weren't married when she was conceived and that it took you five to figure out the truth. That's mostly Kaoru's fault anyway," said Ito.

"What was my fault?" asked Kaoru walking up to them.

"It's your fault that it took five years for me to be able to hug and kiss my great-granddaughter," said Ito.

"Grandma," said Kaoru. He looked at Haruhi. "Was that Shouta Raiden I saw earlier?"

"Yes, your cousins invited him," said Haruhi.

"There are times they're more idiotic than the boss!" said Kaoru.

"Or his grandmother," said Ito.

* * *

Shouta grond from anger and from still being in pain from Hunny punching him as he made his way to the front door.

"Shouta, you're not going all ready are you?" asked Hydeko as she and Keeko walked after him.

"Shut up," said Shouta.

"Will you at least call us later?" asked Keeko.

"Don't hold your breath!" said Shouta as he walked to his car.

Daisuke sat in the car waiting for him.

"What happen to you Boss?" he asked.

"A huge realization, even if Hitachiin doesn't win, I'm going to make it my life's goal to see that her life it forever miserable!" said Shouta.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh hello and welcome back," said Washi Reizo as Haruhi walked back into Wakato's office the next day.

"Hi, um listen, is Tobikuma Danno here? I really need to talk to him," said Haruhi.

"Sure, follow me," said Washi leading her to the other side of the huge room.

Tobikuma was sitting at his desk in his cubical talking on the phone, "So what time should I pick you up at?"

"Tobikuma!" said Washi. Tobikuma jump and looked up at the two ladies.

"Uh got to go I'll call you back!" he said as he hastily hung up his phone. "What, uh what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Danno, I need to ask you a question," said Haruhi. "The day Mr. Hinata's wife was killed, the same day that you dump your work on to him, did someone pay you to do that?"

Tobikuma looked shocked.

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"It could mean the difference of life or death!" said Haruhi.

Tobikuma lowered his eyes and bit his lip.

"Tobikuma answer her question or else I'll tell the boss you were making a personal call on company time again!" said Washi.

"Alright, alright," said Tobikuma. "I was paid to dump my work on him! The day before his wife died, I was coming out of the office and this guy walks up to me asked me if I was one of Wakato's co-workers and I said yes. He then said he'd pay me 5,000 dollars if I dump my work on Wakato and make him stay longer at the office the next day. I said sure that shouldn't be no big deal. So the next day I dumped it on him just as he was about to get ready to leave. It made him stay longer like the guy wanted and I got paid for it like he promised. He said he and his buddies do little bets like this all the time around town."

"What did he look like?" asked Haruhi.

"Well he was short, had short really short black hair, and a little mustache," said Tobikuma.

"Was this him?" asked Haruhi showing him a picture of Kenta Kyoya had help get for her.

"Yeah that's him," said Tobikuma.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable!" said Haruhi. "You have to promise you'll testify in court about this!"

"Um okay sure, if it'll help Wakato. I have nothing against him personally," said Tobikuma.

"Is this really going to help Wakato?" asked Washi eagerly as she followed Haruhi to the elevator.

"It might, there's still some stuff I have to look into real fast," said Haruhi.

* * *

Her next stop was Mr. Hinata's old house. She immediately ran up to his neighbor's house and knocked on the door.

"You're looking for Inari again?" she heard Hoshi ask.

"Yes I need to talk to her right away!" said Haruhi.

"Well sorry but she and her husband went and took a vacation. They said they won't be back until at least Wakato's trial. They asked me to water their plants while they were away," said Hoshi.

"Damn it!" said Haruhi.

"What did you need her for?" asked Hoshi.

"I need to find out where she got the money pay off her bills!" said Haruhi.

"Well I know the names of her husband's company. Hell if you want I can just go into their house right now and get the number," said Hoshi getting out her key.

"Sure that'll be fine," said Haruhi.

She looked over towards the Hinata's house and was surprise to see Wakato pulling up in his car with his two kids and his mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, what brings you by?" asked Wakato as he got out of the car.

"I was trying to talk to one of your neighbors but she's not home. What are you doing here?"

"Just doing some packing; we're selling the house no matter what happens to me. They're too many painful memories," said Wakato as he walked around to the back of the car and pulled out some boxes.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi.

"Hi Wakato, still going through with selling the house huh?" asked Toki walking up to them.

"Yes, it's better this way," said Wakato.

"Well I'm sorry, I hope you at least get found innocent," said Toki.

"Me too!" said Wakato.

"Us too!" shouted his kids.

* * *

"So what did you need the neighbor for anyway?" asked Wakato as he, Haruhi, and his family all walked into the house.

"I need to talk to her about something that might give us some leverage in the case," said Haruhi.

"I thought I heard something about her going on a vacation, though I don't know where she or her husband would have gotten the money for it," said Wakato. He handed two boxes to his kids. "Go ahead and go upstairs and get packing again." The two kids quickly ran up stairs.

"I'll go get started on the kitchen," said Mrs. Fujiye taking another box with her.

Wakato sighed.

"It's still too hard for me to go in there," he said.

"I understand," said Haruhi.

Just then they heard Mrs. Fujiye scream.

"Mrs. Fujiye?!" said Haruhi running into the kitchen.

"There's a spider, a spider!" she said pointing to the wall above the sink.

"Oh, you're afraid of spiders?" said Haruhi.

"Terrified!" said Mrs. Fujiye. She screamed again as the thing started to move.

"Get it, get it out of here!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hang, on I'll get it," said Haruhi as she reached over to catch the spider in her hands.

Just then she heard both a knock coming from both the front door and the back door.

Haruhi open the back to see a concern looking woman standing there.

"Is everything okay here? I thought I heard a scream," she said.

"Sorry, there was someone got scared of a spider," said Haruhi.

Just then Mrs. Fujiye screamed again.

"It's still moving, get away!" shouted Mrs. Fujiye.

"Good god is there another murder going on in here?" asked Toki as she and Hoshi walked into the kitchen.

"No just a spider," said Haruhi as she went back and got the spider off the wall and threw it out the window.

"Sorry everyone," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"It's okay, it just scared me when I heard the scream from our house," said Toki.

"Wait you heard her scream from your house?" asked Haruhi.

Toki nodded.

"I was in my living room and then I heard it," she said.

"I was in the living room next door when I heard it," said Hoshi.

"And I was in my kitchen when I heard it," said the lady at the back door.

"You did?" asked Haruhi. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Chiaki Geniki I live across the alley," she said.

"I see, may I ask you a question? Did you remember hearing any screaming coming from this house the night Mrs. Hinata was murdered?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm no, I didn't hear a thing. I was in the kitchen with my husband cleaning up right before I even realized there where police officers here," said Chiaki.

"So all of you heard the scream from the three surrounding house that Mrs. Fujiye just did, but yet only Inari heard Mrs. Hinata scream the night of the murder?" said Haruhi rubbing her chin.

"I honestly did not hear anything up until the police showed up," said Toki.

"Same here, I could see the flashing lights from our back window," said Chiaki.

Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"Can I ask that all of you all testify to that in court?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure,"

"Yes,"

"Be glad to,"

"Thank you, thank you all so very much. Hoshi did you by any chance get the name and number for Inari's husband's work?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, got it right here," she said handing it to her.

"Thank you, I'll see you ladies later," said Haruhi.

"Is everything okay, or did my mother-in-law see a spider?" asked Wakato as Haruhi walked into the living room.

"No she saw a spider, but she also may have given us a big break in the case as well!" said Haruhi. "I'll call you later all right?"

"Okay," said Wakato.

* * *

A short while later Haruhi got the construction company's main building.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"I need to talk to someone in finance and or management, it's important," said Haruhi.

"Just have a seat, I'll get someone for you," said the receptionist politely as she picked up her phone.

A few minutes later two gentlemen walked into the lobby.

"Hi can we help you?" asked one.

"Hi my name is Haruhi Hitachiin. I'm a lawyer who representing a supposed killer," said Haruhi standing up and shaking the men's hands.

"Oh, um okay how can we help you?" asked the first man.

"You have an employee here named Junpie Minoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, but he's on vacation right now," said the first man.

"Did you give him a raise at all recently?" asked Haruhi.

"A raise, no one's been given a raise recently. If anything people have been getting cut backs," said the second gentleman.

"Seriously?" asked Haruhi. The second man nodded.

"I can even show you our finance reports from the last few months or so if you want," said the second man.

"Yes, in fact I'll need to supine those. Can I ask you two gentlemen to testify in court that no one has been given a raise in your company recently?" asked Haruhi.

Both men looked at each other.

"Is it necessary?" asked the first.

"Yes, it could help prove that my client is innocent," said Haruhi.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Kotoko, I was at your cousins baby shower yesterday," said a girl as she came and sat down next to her with her lunch.

"Oh?" said Kotoko. It was a nice day so the students were allowed to eat their lunch outside. Of course most of the other had somehow gotten their own fancy tables set up for them complete with an umbrella to shade them. Kotoko however had no problem sitting on a blanket in a nice seclude area by herself.

"I was there too," said another girl as she came and sat down next to her on the blanket. "I saw the whole fight between the chairman's mother and your great-grandmother."

"Was she serious about naming you the successor to the head of the Hitachiin clan?" asked another girl as she came and sat down as well.

"Yes, that's what both my parents told me. It's just she didn't mean to announce it like she did," said Kotoko.

"So you're really going to be the next head of the family huh? That is so amazing!" said the first girl.

"Oh my god Kotoko, you will not believe who is looking over at you right now!" said the second girl. Kotoko turned and saw her Uncle Kyoya's nephew Saburo Ohtori looking over at her from his table.

"I would give anything to have him look my way," said the second girl.

"Him or his cousin, it's too bad he's in Junior High now!" said the first girl. Kotoko smiled and nodded, but she knew why Saburo was looking at her. His grandfather wanted him or his cousin to someday be her husband. Both her mother and Uncle Kyoya told her so.

"You are so lucky Kotoko!" said the first girl.

"Although it's weird to think how a girl with a commoner for a mother could get so lucky," said another girl walking by with her friends. Kotoko glanced up at her. This girl and her friends were always giving her a hard time because her mother was a commoner.

"As opposed to someone who has to fork out a mere million to get lucky with finishing reading her text book in time," she said.

The girl looked mad as she started to walk closer towards Kotoko.

"Hey!" shouted Haruhi Kasanoda as she walked up the group. Everyone except Kotoko froze in terror.

"You wouldn't be trying to harass my friend would you?" asked Haruhi.

"N, now hold it Yankee, you, you have no right to harass us!" said the bully.

"Who said I was trying to harass you? I was just asking a question? However if you aren't going to answer my question, maybe you should just leave?" suggest Haruhi.

The bully and her friends quickly walked off.

"Hmm I guess they couldn't answer my question," said Haruhi as she sat down with Kotoko and the other girls. The other three scooted away from her.

"So Haruhi, are you going to come riding again today?" asked Kotoko.

"Uh yeah, if that's all right," said Haruhi.

"Sure, Brownie's been missing you," said Kotoko with a smile.

"Um Kotoko?" said a different girl walking up to the group. "Someone asked me to give this to you." She handed her a sealed envelope.

"What is it?" asked the other three girls as they crowded around her.

"I don't know," said Kotoko as she open it.

In it was a letter with magazine clippings making out the words that said; _**321 E. Wind Street, five rows to your left, seven rows in, meet me there when you get out of school." **_

"What the heck is this?" asked Kotoko.

"Maybe it's a love letter from a secret admire!" said one of the girls excitedly.

"You sure are popular with the boys Kotoko," said the second girl.

Kotoko looked confused. Where the heck was this place this person wanted her to meet them at. It sounded suspicious.

"Are you going to do it Kotoko?"

"No, I don't think I should," said Kotoko.

"Oh," moaned the three girls.

"You're willing to break your secret admires heart?" asked one.

"Given everything that's been happing to me lately, yes," said Kotoko.

"Oh but you have to go Kotoko, you just got to," whined another.

Kotoko shook her head.

"Whoever wrote this should just come out and tell me they did it if they want to talk to me so bad," said Kotoko.

* * *

Later that day after school, Kotoko walked out the front of the school with her brothers and Haruhi. She could see their driver and Haruhi's driver waiting for them.

"Miss Kotoko, your father instructed me to inform me that you are to be home by five after riding today," said the driver as he open the door to their car for her brothers.

"Yes Katsu," said Kotoko as she and Haruhi climbed into Haruhi's car.

"Don't threat sir. I'll make sure she's home in time," said Haruhi's driver.

"Thank you," said Katsu.

The two girls giggled and talked in the back seat for a while until the driver came to a stop at a red light. Kotoko looked out the window and saw a cemetery that had the address 321 on its front wall.

"Um what street are we on?" asked Kotoko.

"Wind street madam," said Haruhi's driver.

"This is where the person wanted to meet me them," said Kotoko.

"Think you should try and go see who it was?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kotoko.

"I'll go with you if you want," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kotoko.

"Driver, pull over," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked the driver.

"Just do it!" said Haruhi.

"Y, Yes Ma'am," said the driver as he went and pulled the car into the cemetery parking lot.

"We'll be right back," said Haruhi as she and Kotoko got out of the car.

'Hmm,' thought the driver. 'My lord and lady would not be happy if something should happen to the two of them.' He quickly pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Do you still have the note?" asked Haruhi as they came and stood at the entrance.

"Oh, no, I think I left it in my bag in the car," said Kotoko.

"Hang on, I'll get it," said Haruhi running back to the car.

Kotoko stood alone for a moment.

'I think the note said five rows down to my left right?" she thought as she started to walk down the rows of grave sites by herself. She stopped when she came to the fifth row.

'Now wasn't it seven in?' thought Kotoko as she walked in and counted the tomb stones until she came to the seventh one. She looked to see whose grave it. Her eyes widen and her heart started to beat really fast!

"It's him!" she said

One the tomb it read, Rai Seiko, beloved husband and father.

"Beloved, that's an odd choice of word for him," she said.

* * *

"_Daddy, Daddy!" Kotoko said as she cautiously walked up to her father on the couch. She knew she shouldn't be bothering her father but it was well past lunch time and she was kind of hungry. She didn't think she could wait any longer for her mother to return._

"_Shut up, I'm trying to watch my movie," he said not looking at him._

"_But Daddy…,"_

"_I said shut up," said her dad turning to look at her. "You just wait until I'm done with my…," Just then there was a huge explosion coming from the TV._

"_Ahh, Damn, I missed the best part!" said her father looking back at the TV. "Look what you did! You made me miss the best part!"_

"_Sorry Daddy," said Kotoko._

"_Sorry huh?" said her father giving a sigh. "You know you're as pathetic as your mother sometimes, and as worthless!"_

"_Sorry Daddy," Kotoko said again, deciding to hurry and go to her room before her daddy got too mad._

"_Hey, hey!" called out her daddy as he followed her into her room._

_Kotoko turned around and looked up at him._

"_Don't you run away from me like that!" said her daddy mad._

_Kotoko shuttered and tried to reach for Puppy, only to have her father grab her arm and throw her to the floor._

"_When you're daddy's talking to you, you don't run away from him got it!" he said, "You naughty little girl!"_

"_I'm sorry Daddy," said Kotoko._

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, is that all you have to say for making me miss my favorite part of the movie?!" said her daddy._

"_Can't you just rewind it Daddy?" asked Kotoko. _

_Her daddy suddenly looked even madder._

"_That's not the point!" he shouted and next thing Kotoko knew, she felt her daddy's hand coming down hard across her face! _

_It hurt worse so much then she could have imagined. She had seen her daddy hit her mommy many times before and it always looked like it hurt, but she didn't think it would hurt this much._

"_You stupid, stupid little brat!" he said. "Don't you know better then to bother your daddy when he's trying to relax?! He shouldn't have to worry about rewinding unless he wants to, not because he has too, you little idiot!"_

"_What's going on in here?" she suddenly heard her mother call out. Her daddy turned and looked at her mommy. _

"_You need to learn to discipline your daughter better! I can't do everything around here you know!" he said._

"_But, but what happen?" asked her mommy._

"_She was misbehaving, that's what happen, and I for one will not tolerate a disobedient girl got it!" shouted her daddy before walking out of the room, shoving her mommy over in the process. _

_Her mommy turned and walked over to her, kneeling down to her level._

"_What happen honey?" she asked her._

"_I was bad I did a bad thing, I guess," said Kotoko. "I'm sorry Mommy I didn't mean to be bad!"_

"_Honey I'm sure what ever happen you weren't the one being bad!" said her mommy hugging her._

* * *

"Yeah a real "beloved" father," sneered Kotoko.

"Not just a father, your father," said a voice, a voice Kotoko knew well enough.

She turned and looked at the voice's owner.

"I should have known this was your doing," she said as Aneko walked up her.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko stared at Aneko as best she could with out showing fear as she walked up to her. Aneko stopped a few feet in front of her before turning and looking at Rai's tombstone. She sighed sadly as she reached over and laid her hand on top of it.

"I only recently found out where the tomb stone was. I wasn't able to attend his funeral," said Aneko sadly.

"Why, were you planning out a murder or were you in jail for trying it?" asked Kotoko.

Aneko glared at her.

"I was trying to hide from the stupid police since they thought I had done something wrong, when actually I was trying to do was help set a right," said Aneko.

"Hmm," said Kotoko.

"I was sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral though. It was so sad he had to die the way he did," said Aneko looking back at her brother's tombstone.

"Yeah you got a point there," said Kotoko.

'Hmm falling into a volcano would have been much better,' she thought.

"Aha, I knew it, you did care about him," said Aneko.

"No, I just think it's sad he was too stubborn not to know to leave well enough alone to the point it got him killed!" said Kotoko.

"Well enough alone huh? What was good about leaving alone someone who lied to you for five years?" said Aneko.

"My mother didn't lie! She didn't realize the truth! She told me so," said Kotoko, "Her and my father."

Aneko took a deep breath.

"My brother was your father at one point too you know," said Aneko.

"No he wasn't he was never my father," said Kotoko.

"He may not have been your biological real father but he was still the only father you knew for the first few years of your life and he loved you!" said Aneko.

"He had a funny way of showing it!" said Kotoko.

"Oh and I suppose just spoiling you rotten is a much better way to show you love," said Aneko.

"My father may buy me things, but he does other stuff _he_ never did. He spends time with me, he talks to me, and he helps me with my homework if I ask for it. He's there for me. I was scared to ever go to him for anything!" said Kotoko.

"Why, because heaven forbid he have time for himself?!" said Aneko.

"My parents have three other children and they all still manage to have time for all three of them, me and themselves. I never feel afraid of coming to them for anything!" said Kotoko. "And if you just got me to come here to bad mouth my parents and keep throwing your pity party I have no other business being here."

"You're not even going to pay your respects to your father?!" said Aneko.

"No, I have no respect to give him!" said Kotoko.

Aneko look like she was about to strangle her. But then she started to smile.

"Such a fool hearty girl, I almost forgot what an idiot you are. You get that from your mother you know," she said as she walked closer to Kotoko. Kotoko gulped.

"That's close enough," she said timidly.

Aneko stopped.

"You right this is close enough," she said as she reached out and grabbed Kotoko's arm and squeezed tight making Kotoko scream. She looked down and saw a bruise now on her arm, the same kind her brothers had gotten, and the ones she had gotten that awful day all those years ago.

* * *

"_MOMMY!" Kotoko cried as she saw her mother fall to the floor._

_Was she dead?_

_Before she could figure it out, her daddy pulled out a note and dropped on the table._

"_Looks like I'll have to use that after all," he said as he ran out of the house threw the garage to car he had picked her up in._

_Kotoko couldn't help but cry._

"_Shut-up," said her daddy as he pulled the car out and drove off._

"_Mommy?" said Kotoko timidly._

"_You're mommy's an idiot and she'll have to come to her senses before she gets to see us again," said her daddy._

"_But I want my mommy!" said Kotoko._

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" said her daddy._

_Kotoko did her best to stop crying but it was hard._

"_I said shut up!" said her daddy as he reached over gripped her arm tight!_

_Kotoko screamed and looked at the new bruise on her arm._

"_That's what you get for not shutting up," he said._

_After they had driven for a while, they heard a phone go off. Her daddy reached down and picked it up._

"_Hello?" he said, "Oh hello Haruhi."_

'_Mommy?!' thought Kotoko._

"_Oh course, she's right here," said her daddy holding the phone up to Kotoko's face._

"_Mommy?" said Kotoko cautiously into the phone._

"_Kotoko?!" she heard her mother's voice on the other end. It was her, she was alive!_

"_Mommy I thought you had died!" said Kotoko._

"_No honey I'm fine, I'm fine, are you okay honey?" asked her mommy._

"_Mommy I'm scared!" said Kotoko._

"_It's okay honey, its okay, you'll be okay," said her mother._

"_But Mommy I want to home!" said Kotoko. She really wanted to go back home to her mother, really bad._

"_Of course honey you'll get to come home. Do you know where you are?" asked her mother. He father suddenly took back the phone._

"_She's with her daddy, her family, that's all you need to know for now!" he said. He paused to listen to what her mommy had to say._

"_Um no, that's not going to happen. Your time to talk to her is up. However if you'd like a chance to talk with her and see her, all you have to do is say you'll come back," said her daddy._

_She listened as her father argued with her mother over the phone some more before finally hanging up. _

"_Let's hope your mother can figure it out," he said. Then he looked out the window._

"_Oh here's a good spot. I've come here before with some of my girlfriends," he said as he pulled into a hotel parking lot._

"_Go get us a room key," he said handing her an envelope._

"_But why?" asked Kotoko._

"_Just do it!" he said as he grabbed her arm again, giving her another bruise._

"_Okay, okay, sorry Daddy," said Kotoko as she got out of the car and walked over to the office._

_The lady at the front desk was doing her nails when she walked in._

"_Hey sweetie, what's your name?" she asked when she finally saw her._

"_Can I have two room keys please?" she asked handing her the envelope._

"_Sure," said the clerk as she turned around and handed two keys to her._

"_Thank you," said Kotoko as she hurried out of the office and back to the car._

"_Good work, let's go," said her daddy taking her to the room. "Now sit down and behave!" _

_Kotoko still wasn't sure what he meant by behaving, he never was specific._

"_Don't stare at me like that!" he snapped._

"_Like what?" asked Kotoko._

"_And don't talk back to me either," said her daddy._

"_Sorry Daddy," said Kotoko._

"_Sorry, sorry, sorry, that's all you and your mother can ever say! Geeze you are both so pathetic!" said her daddy as he gave her another bruise on her other arm. "And I will give you another if you don't start behaving!"_

_He walked to the window and looked out. _

"_Oh my god!" he said after a while. He turned and looked at her._

"_Come here," he said. Kotoko quickly got up and walked over to him._

"_You see your mommy in the other car?" he said._

"_Mommy?" said Kotoko._

"_Yes, you stand outside this door until you she gets out of the car, then come back in here all right?" he said._

"_But why not just…," Kotoko tried to say._

"_What did I tell you about behaving?!" said her daddy giving her anther bruise._

"_Now do as I say!" he said to her sternly as he open the door and shoved her out. _

_Kotoko stood in front of the door until she heard her mother call out her name and get out of the car. She then did what her daddy asked and went back inside and sat back down. _

'_I hope I didn't do anything bad to Mommy,' she thought shamefully._

* * *

Kotoko glared up at Aneko.

"You really do think you and your brother are the victims in all of this don't you?" she said mad.

"And I suppose you and your stupid mother think you are? Your mother lied to him and then killed him!" said Aneko.

Kotoko just shook her head.

"Like I said, I don't want to attend your pity party. I'm leaving, right now!" she said.

"Yeah sure go back to your mother the killer and your new father, the thief," said Aneko, "And leave your poor father dead with no respect."

Kotoko just walked away.

"Hello, didn't you hear me?" asked Aneko.

Kotoko wouldn't even look back.

"What are you just going to walk away like this?" shouted Aneko. Kotoko continued to walk away.

"Oh no, you're not getting so easily this time!" shouted Aneko as she ran after Kotoko.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kotoko turned around in time to see Aneko running at her fast. She was about to run too when she heard someone coming.

"Kotoko, what's going on, who's this?"

"Hey get lost kid, a cemetery's not place to, AHHH!" Aneko suddenly looked like she was frozen.

Kotoko turned around to see her friend Haruhi walking up to her glaring.

"What, what is that?!" said Aneko.

"She's my friend," said Kotoko.

"That thing's you're friend?" said Aneko. "You have become seriously messed up."

"That thing happens to be my daughter, and I would appreciate you not saying something like to her or her friend."

Aneko almost looked like an ice statue.

Kotoko turned back around to see Haruhi's father, Ritsu Kasanoda and a few of his men walking up to them as well.

"My driver didn't like the idea of us coming here so he called my dad," said Haruhi. "That's what was taking me so long."

"You, you're all yakuza or something aren't you?!" said Aneko.

"And what if we are?" asked Kasanoda.

"I'm I'm calling the police!" said Aneko pulling out her phone.

"For what?" asked Kasanoda, "We haven't done anything."

"I'm still calling them!" said Aneko.

"Fine if that's what you want, even though we haven't done anything," said Kasanoda.

* * *

As Haruhi came to a stop at a red light, she looked out her window and happened to see Officer Ebisu walking into a cemetery.

'Wonder what he's doing there? But in either case, it'll give me a nice chance to talk to him,' she thought as she went and pulled into the cemetery parking lot. She quickly ran in in time to hear Ebisu give off a scream. When she found him, it looked like he was in a cage of ice! Then she saw the Kasanoda was there with his men.

"Casanova, what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi walking up to him.

"H, Haruhi, hi, what brings you by?" asked Kasanoda.

"I wanted to talk to this guy," said Haruhi as she walked past Ebisu towards him, "I didn't except to find you here."

"Well we're only here because for some reason my daughter and your daughter wanted to come here," said Kasanoda.

"What?" said Haruhi looking past Kasanoda to see the two girls standing behind him.

"Kotoko, what are you," she paused when she saw Aneko.

"Kotoko, come here right now!" said Haruhi. Kotoko quickly ran behind her mom. "What the hell are you up to now Aneko?!"

"I thought I let Kotoko come and pay her respects to her father," said Aneko. "Then I got ambushed by yakuza!"

"Respect to her father?" said Haruhi looking over at one of the tombstones and saw Rai's. "So this is where he's buried."

"You mean you never knew?" asked Aneko.

"No, why would I? I could give a fuck where he was," said Haruhi.

"You sure do know how to show respect to the dead Haruhi," said Aneko.

"Don't even Aneko," said Haruhi. "I don't appreciate you trying to lure my daughter here and then try and make her pay respect to a man that she doesn't care about!"

"Only because you brainwashed her," said Aneko.

"I didn't do no such thing, and I'm not about to barter and play these games with you Aneko. I seriously am not any more. I have more important things to worry about and now my daughter and I are going home, to the rest of our family, good-bye!" said Haruhi.

"Wait a minute you bitch," said Aneko.

"What did you just call Haruhi?!" said Kasanoda, making both her and Ebisu freeze.

"Ebisu, I waned to talk to you about something. But now I have to worry about taking my daughter home, but I will see you in court!" said Haruhi as she walked past him.

"Yeah whatever Seiko," said Ebisu.

"That's not my name Ebisu," said Haruhi.

"It's Hitachiin," said Kasanoda. Ebisu froze again.

"D, don't try and intimidate me yakuza!" said Ebisu.

"What, all I did was correct you on her name, and all I was doing here is colleting my daughter," said Kasanoda, "Unless you have any problem with that."

"No, you can go ahead and take your daughter home," said Ebisu.

"Thank you officer," said Haruhi K.

Ebisu gave off a yelp.

"H, have a good day," he said.

"Thank you," said Kasanoda grabbing his daughter's hand and walking past Ebisu with his men.

* * *

"So that was your ex-sister-in-law Haruhi?" said Kasanoda.

"Yes and that grave was my ex-husband's," said Haruhi as she open the door for her daughter.

"Wasn't she suppose to be in prison?" asked Kasanoda.

"She was. I don't know how she got out, but she did and now she's pulling stunts like this all the time to my family," said Haruhi.

* * *

"What were you even doing there in the first place?" Haruhi asked as she drove Kotoko home.

"I got this letter and it asked me to meet her there. I didn't really know it was from her and I wasn't going to come until we happen to pass it on our way to the stables," said Kotoko.

Haruhi sighed.

"I'm sorry honey," said Haruhi, "But you shouldn't have come here alone."

"Yeah I know, but Mom, I realized something today," said Kotoko.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"This woman is just a self-center woman who only wants things her way no matter what happen to others," said Kotoko.

Haruhi snickered.

"Yeah you're right," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Boy, aren't you just a big brave cop. I call you and you can't do anything to the yakuza," said Aneko.

"Hey you didn't say it was Kasanoda! I don't think there's any cop on the force that has the guts to go after him. Did you not see his face?" said Ebisu.

"S, so the guy has a scary face, big deal. He's still a criminal!" said Aneko.

Ebisu sighed.

"Why does she want to talk to you?" asked Aneko.

"Probably because she actually thinks I'll somehow, someway help her client. But I already know what's going to happen to the bastard. He's going down!" said Ebisu proudly.

"You know, there were few things I ever really knew about Haruhi. I always thought she was boring, but what I remember she usually never really lost a case," said Aneko.

"Yeah well here's one she's going to lose," said Ebisu.

* * *

When Haruhi and Kotoko got home, they were both surprise to see Kyoya there.

"Kyoya, what brings you by?" asked Haruhi.

"I have something for you, something that will be a good use to you in your case," said Kyoya.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya reached into his briefcase and pulled out a few different video tapes.

"What are these for?" asked Haruhi.

"Watch them and find out," said Kyoya.

Kotoko meanwhile walked up stairs to her room and went and did something she hadn't done in almost 3 years. She pulled Puppy off of the top shelf of the book case closest to her bed and hugged him tight as she sat down on her bed.

"I don't know what it was about you but whenever I held you I felt safe," she said.

"Kotoko, aren't you home early?" asked Kaoru as he walked into the room with Hiroko. He placed her on the ground and let her crawl around.

"It's a long story Dad," said Kotoko.

"Okay," said Kaoru. "What are you doing with your old stuff dog?"

"Just remembering something," said Kotoko.

"Yeah what?" asked Kaoru as he sat down next to her.

"Just how safe Puppy always made me feel when I was littler," said Kotoko.

"I still remember the day Hikaru and I first saw him. He and Mr. Turtle were just sitting in the front window and they just looked so cute we thought they'd both perfect for you. So Hikaru got the turtle and I got the puppy dog" said Kaoru.

"Maybe that's why I always felt safe with him, he was from you," said Kotoko with a smile.

Kaoru threw his arm around her and hugged her.

"Maybe," he said.

"Dog?" said Hiroko sitting in front of the bed pointing up at stuff dog.

"You want to hold Puppy Hiroko?" asked Kotoko trying to hand her the dog.

Hiroko looked at the dog confused.

"That's Puppy, he's real good at keeping you safe," said Kotoko.

"Dog," said Hiroko.

"Yeah that's what he is but his name is Puppy," said Kotoko.

"Dog," said Hiroko.

"Yes he is a dog and his name is Puppy," said Kotoko.

"Dog!" said Hiroko annoyed.

Kotoko shook her head and Kaoru laughed.

"Yes honey that's a dog," he said.

Hiroko smiled.

"Dog," she said happily.

She's so cute!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Kotoko.

* * *

Haruhi smiled as she hit the eject button.

"Kyoya I cannot thank you enough for all of this," she said.

"Well there is something you could do," said Kyoya.

"Uh, what?" asked Haruhi.

"Oki has a dress fitting with your mother-in-law. Would you please accompany her to it," said Kyoya.

"Fine, if it means having to deal with a few hours of Yuzuha wanting to dress Oki up and in the process probably get dressed up myself in order to set free an innocent man, then it's worth it," said Haruhi.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Hinata?" asked Haruhi as she got her work together.

"I, it's not that I don't trust you won't do your best I'm still nervous the other lawyer is going to do better job, he looks really confident," said Wakato looking over at the other side at Toshi Renzo who was smiling assertively.

"He always looks that way, it doesn't mean he's going to win, trust me everything's going to be fine," said Haruhi.

She turned and looked back at all the people who had come to watch the trial, including all six of her friends and Sada. She could also see Shouta and a few of his men sitting on the prosecuting side.

"Ohh I'm so excited to see Haruhi in action!" said Tamaki.

"Boss I told you if can't be quiet they're going to kick you out of here," said Kaoru as the trial began.

"Your honor I'd like to call my first witness, Mrs. Inari Minoru to the stand," said Toshi. She quickly and confidently got up and walked up to the stand.

"Mrs. Minoru isn't true you live next door to the Hinatas?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, for about four years now," said Inari.

"So isn't it true that you can sometimes hear things coming from the house, including arguments?" asked Toshi.

"Yes," said Inari.

"Can you please tell us what you heard the night of the murder?" asked Toshi.

Inari took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I heard a loud scream and Mrs. Hinata shouting at her husband to stop it, stop it. I was so scared about what I was hearing that I called 911, and just as I was done with the call, the screaming stopped and everything became eerily quiet! I was so shocked and scared about what might have happen to poor Mrs. Hinata!" said Inari.

"No more questions," said Toshi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, do you have any questions?" asked the judge.

"Not at the moment, but I would like to call the witness back for re-questioning," said Haruhi.

"Very well, the witness can step down," said the judge.

As she walked past them, Inari sneered at the two of them.

"Wife killer," she muttered.

"Mr. Renzo you may call your next witness," said the judge.

"You honor I'd like to call Officer Goku Ebisu to the stand," said Toshi.

Officer Ebisu too walked up the stand confidently.

"Mr. Ebisu, how long have you been a police officer?" asked Toshi.

"Almost 15 years now," said Ebisu.

"And weren't you the one that responded to the 911 call the night of the murder?" asked Toshi.

"Yes," said Ebisu. "They said a woman was screaming at her husband and she sounded like she was in danger. I wasted no time in getting over. By the time I did, I saw him trying to making a break for it with the kids. He had blood on his pants and he ran at us like a crazy man! I knew right away he had at least done something wrong and he needed to be in handcuffs! So I did and soon my partner came out of the house calling out that the wife was indeed dead," said Ebisu.

"The wife was dead, after he came running at you with blood on his pants," said Toshi to the jury.

"No further questions," he said as he walked back to his table.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, do you have any questions for the wittiness?" asked the judge.

"Not at this point but I would like to be able to call the witness back for re-questioning," said Haruhi.

"Very well, the witness may step down," said the judge.

Ebisu glared at Haruhi and Wakato as he walked by too.

"Mr. Renzo, do you have any other witnesses?" asked the judge.

"Yes sir, I'd like to call Mr. Tobikuma Danno to stand," said Toshi.

Tobikuma quickly walked up to the stand.

"Mr. Danno isn't true that you work with Mr. Hinata?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, he's a very nice man, really hard worker," said Tobikuma.

"Isn't it true that on the day he wife was killed you asked him to help you with his work?" asked Toshi.

"Y, yes," said Tobikuma.

"Isn't it true that made him get home later then he was planning too?" asked Toshi.

"Yes," said Tobikuma.

"And I bet that made him mad huh?" asked Toshi.

"Probably," said Tobikuma.

"Made him mad, and probably go home and take it out on his wife," said Toshi.

"Objection, speculation!" said Haruhi.

"Sustained," said the judge.

"I with drawl the question," said Toshi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, your witness," said the judge.

"Mr. Danno isn't true that on the day you dumped the work on your co-worker wasn't it true you were paid to dump your work on him?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Tobikuma, "A man approached me on the day before the poor man's wife got killed and said he pay me $5,000.00 if I dump on him and him alone!"

"Did you feel suspicious about it?" asked Haruhi.

"No, not at the time," said Tobikuma. "The man that paid me said he and his friends did stuff like this at different building. So I thought it was a nice way to get some quick cash."

"So you were paid to deliberately make it so did your work and in process make him home late on the same day his wife was killed," said Haruhi. "Mr. Danno, do you know Mr. Hinata really well?"

"No, it's not like we hanged out outside of the office, but from what I could tell he was always a nice guy. Kind friendly, the kind of guy you can respect. I mean there were times me or some of the other guys in the office would try and ask him to come to a bar with us after work, but he always refuse so he could go home to his family. He really seem to love his family, and I really admired him about that even if I teased him about that," said Tobikuma.

"Cross-examination Mr. Renzo?" asked the judge

"Uh, No," said Toshi.

"You may step down," said the judge.

"You honor, I'd like Washi Reizo to the stand," said Toshi.

Washi walked up to stand, not before smiling at Wakato as she did.

"Madam isn't it true that you and Mr. Hinata that are good friend and co-workers?"

"Yes, I like very him much, we started together and he was always a nice guy," said Washi.

"A nice guy, and didn't you two work close together?" asked Toshi.

"Yeah sometimes," said Washi.

"And have you and him ever been ant were close?" asked Toshi.

"Hmm we'd sometimes go over to his house or my house to do some work together but that's it," said Washi.

"Is that all you did work?" asked Toshi.

"Yeah," said Washi.

"Nothing else happen, like say in the bedroom?" asked Toshi.

"No!" said Washi.

"Objection, speculation!" said Haruhi.

"I'm just saying that could it be possible that you and Mr. Hinata felt close ot the point you wanted to be together, and not with his wife?" asked Toshi.

"Objection!" said Haruhi.

"I would like to go on record stating that I never once thought about having relations with Wakato, and even if I did, he'd never do it because he loved his wife too much!" said Washi.

"I withdrawal my question," said Toshi.

"Mrs. Reizo, you say you know Mr. Hinata really well?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes,"

"And you said that been over to their house before?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, and every time either time I did, she was there, and she was always so sweet!" said Washi, "I liked her."

"Did you ever see anything that would indicate that they were having marital problems?" asked Haruhi.

"No, nothing serious. I mean he'd come to work sometimes complaining about some sort of fight that they had, but it was nothing too serious or wrong, but so do a lot of my co-workers, hell I come to work sometimes complaining about my husband," said Washi.

"So there was nothing that would indicate that something was wrong with the Hinata's marriage?" asked Haruhi.

"No they seemed happy," said Haruhi.

"So there was nothing that indicate that there was something wrong with the marriage to the point that Mr. Hinata would want to hurt his wife, let alone kill her?" asked Haruhi.

"No, nothing of the sort," said Washi.

"Your witness," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Reizo, you say you from what you saw, you never once saw any sign that the Hinatas were having marital problems?" asked Toshi.

"No," said Washi.

"But isn't it true that you didn't know everything about their personal lives?" asked Toshi.

"Yeah, so?" asked Washi.

"So there could have been some sort of problem going on that you wouldn't have know about?" asked Toshi.

"Maybe," said Washi.

Toshi smirked.

"No further questions," said Toshi.

"The witness may step down," said the judge.

"Your honor, I would like to call Mrs. Sada Hitachiin to the stand," said Toshi.

Hikaru turned and looked at her.

"Why does he want you up there?" he asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, but he said it was important," said Sada as she stood and walked up.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi looked up at Sada as she walked past her.

Sada looked down at her nervous as she walked up to the stand.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, aren't you friends of Haruhi Hitachiin?" asked Toshi.

"Yes," said Sada.

"You've known each other for a long time right?" asked Toshi.

"Yes we started at the same time at the law firm we both work at," said Sada.

"And you're related right?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, she's my sister-in-law," said Sada.

"Through your husband right?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, our husbands are brothers," said Sada.

"Her husband and your husband are brothers?" asked Toshi.

"Yes," said Sada.

"But your sister-in-law's husband isn't her first husband is he?" asked Toshi.

"Um, no," said Sada.

"Your honor, I object, relevance?" asked Haruhi.

"I have a point to all of this your honor," said Toshi.

"Then please make it," said the judge.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, why did your sister-in-law leave her sister-in-law leave her first husband?" asked Toshi.

Sada looked over at Haruhi and frowned before saying, "He was abusive to her."

"Abusive to her, oh my," said Toshi. "How long had he been abusive to her?"

Sada took a deep breath.

"He was verbally abusive to her for five years and physically abusive for two years," said Sada sadly.

"And did you know about this at all Mrs. Hitachiin for all those years?" asked Toshi.

"No, I didn't," said Sada.

"You didn't, you had no idea what was happening to your friend all this time?" asked Toshi.

"No I didn't realize what was happening to her," said Sada trying not to cry.

"He's doing this on purpose!" said Hikaru getting ready to stand up.

"Yes, but sit down for now," said Kaoru grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Even thought the two of you were friends you never had any ideas of what was happening, so could it be possible that there was something going on with the Hinatas that no one knew about too, something that was happening no one was finding out about?" asked Toshi.

"Objection, speculation!" said Haruhi.

"But it could not be possible that something was going that no one else knew about?" asked Toshi.

Haruhi glared at him.

"No further questions," said Toshi.

Haruhi stood up and took a deep breath.

"Sada, how much did I talk about my personal life before I left my first husband?" asked Haruhi.

"No too much, you didn't like to talk about it," said Sada.

"How did I dress?" asked Haruhi.

"You usally wore long sleeve shirts and pants and you usually wore a lot of make up," said Sada.

"Why did I do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you were trying to hid what was happening to you," said Sada.

"Sada, did you ever meet my first husband?" asked Haruhi.

"Only once or twice," said Sada.

"What was your opinion of him?" asked Haruhi.

"He seemed kind of mad for me coming over to give you something or have you give something to me," said Sada.

"Did I ever really invite your over to my hosue?" asked Haruhi.

"No, hardly ever," said Sada.

"Why do you think I didn't invite you?" asked Haruhi.

"Because you didn't want me to know what was happing to you," said Sada.

"I was hiding what was happing to me," said Haruhi, "No further questions."

Sada look over at Haruhi as she walked back to her seat. Haruhi looked up and smiled at her. Sada smiled back.

"Your honor, I would like to take this time to call Mrs. Nara Fujiye to the stand," said Haruhi.

Mrs. Fujiye gave Wakato's shoulder a quick squeeze as she walked past him.

"Mrs. Fujiye, you live pretty close to where your daughter and her family lived right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"You saw her a lot didn't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, nearly everyday she'd come over to my house or I'd go over to hers," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Did you ever drop in unexpectedly?" asked Haruhi.

"Sometimes," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Ever pop in when they were having a fight?" asked Haruhi.

"Once or twice," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Did it ever seem scary?" asked Haruhi.

"They could yell," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Did you get the impression that something was wrong with your daughter?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mrs. Fujiye, "The worse I ever sense that maybe he'd leave, but I never saw or heard any thing that my daughter was being abused."

"You never saw bruises on your daughter or noticed her wearing heavy makeup and or long sleeved shirts and pant or skirts?" asked Haruhi.

"No, my daughter never worried about wearing short sleeved shirts or pants or skirts," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Thank you, no further questions," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Fujiye, you weren't always around your daughter's home right?" asked Toshi.

"No," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"So couldn't there be some sort of problem that you didn't know of?" asked Toshi.

"Probably," said Mrs. Fujiye.

"So couldn't it be possible that there was some sort of problem going on that you didn't know about?" asked Toshi.

"Not as bad as what you're talking about. If someone was hurting my baby I'd know. Chitose had a boyfriend before Wakato and both me and my husband he was being abusive to her. We could notice a bruise or two he'd give her and we were always trying to tell her to leave him!" said Mrs. Fujiye.

Kaoru could hear Shouta moaning from the other side of the court room.

"Mr. Renzo do you have any more question for the witness at this point?" asked the judge.

"Not at this point your honor," said Toshi.

"Very well, the witness may step down," said the judge.

"Mrs. Hitachiin do you have another witnesses to call?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor, I'd like to call Mrs. Toki Mikio to the stand," said Haruhi. The woman quickly walked up the stand.

"Mrs. Mikio, you live next to the Hinata family as well doesn't you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Toki.

"So you know them pretty well huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, Chitose and I were good friends, often going out together or hanging out together at home," said Toki.

"Did you ever get the suspicion that something was wrong with Mrs. Hinata and her husband at all?" asked Haruhi.

"No, nothing above the ordinary, I mean yeah they argue once and twice, and we could hear it from our house, but there were plenty of time they could hear me and my husband arguing too," said Toki.

"So you've heard loud noise come from their house like an argument?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Toki.

"Did you remember hearing anything the night of the murder?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Toki.

"You heard no fighting, screaming or yelling?" asked Toki.

"Yes I didn't, everything was going fine until the I saw the police car's flashing lights, that's the first hint I got that something had happen," said Toki.

"Nothing before that, no screaming or anything?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Toki, "If we had, me or my husband would have done something."

"No further questions," said Haruhi.

"Your witness Mr. Renzo," said the judge.

"You say you heard no scream or arguing the night of the murder?" asked Toshi.

"Yes, I heard nothing," said Toki.

"Do you remember where you were in house that night?" asked Toshi.

"I was in the living room, reading my new book," said Toki.

"Didn't the murder happen in the kitchen, way over on the side of the house?" asked Toshi.

"So, it's like I said I've heard them argue before, and it doesn't matter where they were on the main floor of the house, if they were on the main floor I would have heard them, especially if she was supposable screaming for her life. It doesn't matter what room you're in," said Toki.

"Oh, um okay, no more questions," said Toshi as he went and sat back down.

"The witness may step down," said the judge.

Haruhi next called the neighbor who lived behind the Hinata family who gave a similar stamen about being able to hear if the Hinata's argue and not hearing anything the night of the murder.

"Your next witness Mrs. Hitachiin?" asked the judge.

"I'd like to recall Mrs. Inari Minoru to the stand," said Haruhi.


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mrs. Minoru, you claimed to have heard some loud screaming the night of the murder?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes it was so loud and disturbing, I could still hear days after, it was that bad," said Inari.

"Yet there were two witnesses who both live in close proximity of the Hinata's house as well and yet neither one heard any shouting or screaming that night. How is it that you were the only one that heard a scream so loud that it provoked you to call 911 that night and no one else?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh I don't really know, they must be going deaf or something," said Inari.

"Deaf huh, is that it?" asked Haruhi. "Mrs. Minoru, isn't it true you've had some financial trouble?"

"Uh yeah," said Inari.

"Objection, relevance?" asked Toshi.

"I have a point to all of this your honor," said Haruhi.

"Then please continue," said the judge.

"Isn't it true that you recently were able to pay off all of your debt and manage to have more left over to go on a vacation," said Haruhi.

"Yes, my husband got a raise at work.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

Haruhi walked back to her table and picked up a piece of paper.

"I have in my hand a report that shows various names of people making withdrawals from a certain account and for some reason your name is on it, both before and after Mrs. Hinata died. Why would your name be on this list making these withdrawals from the account if your husband was getting paid so well at work? Or could it be he's not doing so well?" Haruhi picked up another piece of paper.

"This is a recent financial report from your husband's work that shows that no one, including your husband, have not received any kind a raise in past few months! Yet some how you got money to pay for all of this debts and still have cash to burn! Could it be you were bribed to make that call?" Haruhi asked.

Inari looked like she was about to be burn at the stake.

"Uh well um, no, that's an account from a friend from my husband's work that said if we needed to we could use in case we needed it," she said.

"But then, why wait until these particular days in order to make the withdrawals? From what I heard you needed that money pretty badly," said Haruhi.

"We only found out about it recently," said Inari.

"Seems like a real nice coincidence you find out about it around the time you really needed the money and manage to be the only one that heard the scream and make a call 911," said Haruhi. "What was the name of the friend that gave you access to the accountant?"

"Uh, well," said Inari.

"Shall we call your husband up and ask him?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Haruhi.

"Because from the looks of this list of people who've made withdrawals from this account, none of the names match any names from your husband's work," said Haruhi. "Could it maybe another friend?"

"YES!" shouted Inari, "That's it!"

"Oh like this name maybe, Ryo Hotaka," said Haruhi.

"Yes, that's him!" said Inari.

"Hmm intresting considering that those names are actually names from of two different people from this list!" said Haruhi.

A huge murmur came up from the people in the court room.

"That's my Haruhi!" said Kaoru proudly.

"You ticked me!" said Inari.

"How did I do that unless I manage to get you to admit you're lying about hearing the screams," said Haruhi.

"You, your just a big bully!" said Inari.

"That's enough," said the judge banging his gavel.

"No further questions," said Haruhi.

As Inari went and sat down, she looked like she was going to take a swing at Haruhi.

"Your honor, I'd like to take this time to call Officer Ebisu back up the stand," said Haruhi.

As Ebisu walked up to the stand he turned and looked at Haruhi.

"Don't think you can intimate me," he said boldly.

"Hmm," said Haruhi unfazed.

"Mr. Ebisu," she said.

"That's Officer Ebisu to you!" said Ebisu.

"Oh I'm sorry, Officer Ebisu, you said that you saw Mr. Hinata coming at you and that there was blood on his pants?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, his wife's blood," said Ebisu.

"Was there any on his shirt?" asked Haruhi.

"Um no," said Ebisu.

"No, why not, I mean if he got on his pants bloody then why was there none on his shirt?" asked Haruhi.

"He probably changed," said Ebisu.

"So he had time to change his shirt and get his kids out of the time, but yet he had no time to change his pants?" asked Haruhi.

"He probably forgot about them," said Ebisu.

"Forgot about them, okay," said Haruhi. "Now did you ever find the bloody shirt?"

"No, we never found a bloody shirt," said Ebisu.

"So he had the common sense to change his shirt and then hid it so well no one ever found it, yet he never bothered to change his pants and hide them too?" asked Haruhi.

"Like I said he forgot about them," said Ebisu.

"Hmm, you think that's what happened?" said Haruhi. "Now isn't is also true you never found the murder weapon?" asked Haruhi.

"No, he hid that well too," said Ebisu.

"Oh did he? So he was able to hide the murder weapon so well that no one has yet to find it, and do the same with his shirt yet, he didn't bother to change his pants, what's up with that?" asked Haruhi.

"He made a slip up," said Ebisu.

"Hmm, Officer Ebisu what time did you get the 911 call?" asked Haruhi.

"6:20 pm," said Ebisu.

"And what time did you get to the house?" asked Haruhi.

"6:40 pm," said Ebisu.

"Really, that quick?" asked Haruhi.

"I wasn't about to sit around while a woman got hurt!" said Ebisu.

"Hmm intresting, um that's only 20 minutes isn't it?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Ebisu.

"So Mr. Hinata had time to come home, stab his wife, hid the weapon, hid his shirt, put on a new one, get his kids and get outside all within 20 minutes?" asked Haruhi. "Doesn't that sound kind of weird that someone could do all of this within 20 minutes? Do you think could?"

Ebisu looked insulted.

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"Just that you're claiming that Mr. Hinata manage to get a whole lot done within 20 minutes, hide a murder weapon and a bloody shirt so well that no one has yet to find them!" said Haruhi. "I can't think of anyone that might have been able to pull something like that on their own!"

The crowded murdered again.

"Mr. Ebisu, do you ever have money trouble?" asked Haruhi.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" asked Ebisu.

"Just this," said Haruhi as she once again held up the account list. "This list also happens to have your name on it as well Ebisu, and it shows you making withdrawals around the time Mrs. Hinata was murdered as well!"

The courtroom gasped.

"Why, you, you fucking bitch! You honestly are trying to suggest I took a bribe to arrest this man for murdering his wife?" said Ebisu.

"I never said that," said Haruhi.

"But you were thinking it weren't you?" shouted Ebisu.

"I can only say that you have been in trouble before for taking a bribe and you're on thin ice for it," said Haruhi.

"You, you're just trying to make look bad aren't you?" said Ebisu.

"Mr. Ebisu please calm down," said the judge.

"But this bitch is just trying to make everyone think I was bribed into arresting this man, can't you see that judge?" said Ebisu.

"Mr. Ebisu please control yourself or else I will have you removed from the courtroom," said the judge.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, she's probably all ready got you thinking I was bribed, don't you judge?"

"Mr. Ebisu, you will do well to mind your tong and show some respect!" said the judge.

"Respect, respect for who, someone that can easily manipulate someone into thinking a certain way just because they use nice smoothing words, oh-no not me, you're not going to get away with it you bitch!" said Ebisu.

The next thing everyone knew, Ebisu jumped out of the stand and lunged at Haruhi and knocked her down on the floor.

Nearly everyone jumped up!

"Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted

Haruhi could feel Ebius's hands tightening around her throat.

"I'm going to shut you up once and for all!" shouted Ebisu.


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi could her breath stop and started to feel cold as Ebisu tighten his grip on her throat, she suddenly felt the air come back into her as Ebisu suddenly let go. She looked up to see Ebisu across the room trying to sit up and then she noticed Hunny was standing next to her looking mad.

"Are you okay Haru-Chun?" asked Hunny as he knelt down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah I think I'm fun," said Haruhi.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, are you all right?" asked Wakato as he came next to her too.

"Yes, yes I'm okay," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru suddenly appearing next to her.

"Kaoru, I'm fine, I'm fine!" said Haruhi as Kaoru helped her stand up.

"Bailiff, remove this man," said the judge pointing to Ebisu.

Two men had to help pull him up and lead Ebisu away.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, are you all right?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"Do you want a minute to compose yourself?" asked the judge.

"No your honor, I'm fine to continue," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure?" asked the judge.

"Yeah, you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I'll be fine," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Kaoru as he and Hunny went and sat back down.

"Your honor may please call my client Wakato Hinata to the stand?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said the judge.

"Mr. Hinata would you say you and your wife had a pretty nice relationship?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Wakato.

"Did you ever fight?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, we would," said Wakato.

"Like what?" asked Haruhi.

"Money, how to handle the kids, that sort of the thing," said Wakato.

"But you'd never hurt her would you?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I'd never let her lay a finger on her!" said Wakato.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Mr. Wakato will you please tell us what happen on your way home the night your wife was killed?"

Wakato sighed.

"Well I had gotten stalled at the office because I was doing another co-worker's, but when I did finally manage to leave the weirdest thing happen as I drove home. It started right as I pulled out of the parking lot. I had just pulled into the street when out of no where, this other car just pulled out of in front of me, and stayed in front of me going really slow for a long time. Then after a while he finally turned onto another street. But soon after that, another car pulled out of me and just kept going slow. It happened at least two more times. I even remember that after the last one, we both came to this traffic light, and it's just the two of us, but he wouldn't go when the light turned green I honk my horn, but he wouldn't go until I finally thought I saw him pulling out his cell phone and then finally start to go," said Wakato.

"You cars keep pulling out in front of you?" asked Haruhi.

"That's an intresting story your honor, but with out evidence it's all speculation," said Toshi. Haruhi smiled.

"Your right, good thing I have a good friend who's often willing to help me out if he can," said Haruhi as a big TV was rolled in.

Haruhi went and put in a tape.

"Mr. Wakato, would you please tell us what you see on the screen?" asked Haruhi.

"That's my car," said Wakato, "Pulling out of my company's parking lot."

"MmmHmm, will everyone one please watch the screen?" said Haruhi as the video showed another car whip out in front of Wakato's car.

"There is your evidence," said Haruhi.

"That's just one car, is doesn't mean it happened more than once," said Toshi.

"Good thing I have this tape then, and this one I think everyone will find even more intresting," said Haruhi as she went and put it into the video into the VCR.

On the screen was footage of a street from the led light camera, complete with the time and date which was the same date Mrs. Hinata was murdered.

"Mr. Wakato, do you normally go down this street?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, it's like a few blocks away from my house," asked Wakato.

"And who's car's are coming up to the traffic light?" asked Haruhi.

"Well one's mine but I don't know who's the other one's is, all I know is that it's the one that wouldn't go at the red light," said Wakato.

"May I direct everyone's to the time and date on the screen," said Haruhi. "It reads 6:18; about two minutes Mr. Hinata is suppose to be at home murdering his wife! How could he get home in time and kill her with in two minutes? He couldn't have, it's not possible and that only can mean one thing he's innocent! I rest my case," said Haruhi.

"Mr. Renzo, do you have any last arguments?" asked the judge.

"No your honor," Toshi mumbled.

"Very well, the jury will adjourn to make its decision," said the judge.

Haruhi smiled Wakato.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, where did you get those tapes?" asked Wakato excitedly.

"That would be me," said Kyoya as he walked up and shook Wakato's hands.

"Oh well thank you very much," said Wakato. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"My family does have some business deals with your company and I may have had to drop off at your office building for some reason or another," said Kyoya.

"Oh well thank you again for finding those tapes," said Wakato. "But is there still a chance I could be found guilty?"

"It's a very slim chance," said Haruhi.

"But a chance none the less, not everyone's easily tricked by your silver tong," said Shouta walking up the group. "But it's a nice silver tong; I can't help but wonder what it feels like."

Kaoru quickly grabbed Shouta by his collar.

"That's my wife you're talking about, don't be getting any ideas you got that?" he said.

Shouta smirk.

"Aren't you the lucky man," he said, "Her prince in shining armor that went and rescued her from the evil monster."

Kaoru let go of him and put his arm around Haruhi.

"Yeah that's exactly it," he said.

Shouta shrugged his shoulders.

Just one of the bailiffs walked up to them.

"The jury's ready with their verdict," he said.

"That was quick," said Haruhi.

As they jury walked in, Haruhi noticed that Wakato was starting to look nervous again.

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"Yes we have your honor," said the foremen.

"And?" asked the judge.

"In the case of Wakato Hinata, we find the defendant, not guilty," said the foreman.

Haruhi could feel Wakato give off a huge sigh.

A huge cheer came up from behind her.

Wakato turned around and was quickly hugged by his mother-in-law.

"I knew you were innocent, I knew you'd never hurt deliberately!" she said.

"I had little doubt myself," said Haruhi as she gather up her things.

"So Wakato, you up for a celebration?" asked Kaoru walking up to him.

"Um like what?" asked Wakato.

"So here's to you Wakato, a free man!" said Kaoru holding up his glass. Everyone else did too.

"Will you look at these glasses, I bet just one is the same price as our house!" said Mr. Fujiye.

"I bet our house could fit into this place at least fifty times!" said Mrs. Fujiye looking around Haruhi and Kaoru's home.

I bet your neighborhood and our neighborhood could fit into this house at least twenty times," said Toki.

"And here I always thought our office building was huge," said Washi. Then she let off a groan.

"Tobikuma, stop hitting on the maids!" she called out watching him hit on Wakana who was looking annoyed.

"And to you too Haruhi, it was from you that I was saved," said Wakato holding his glass.

"I was just able to get the facts," said Haruhi, "With a little help." She smiled at Kyoya.

"Where did you even get those tapes?" asked Wakato.

"I have my sources," said Kyoya.

"And now that source has cost me a full day of trying on dress with Yuzuha and Oki," said Haruhi.

"No, both?" asked Sada who was standing next to her.

Haruhi nodded.

"So what are you going to do now Wakato?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm moving back home to where my parents are, try and make a fresh start, but we'll see if that' works out and if id doesn't we may come back here," said Wakato.

"Are you okay with that?" Kaoru asked the Fujiyes.

"Well miss him and the kids but it his choice and maybe it'll be better for him," said Mrs. Fujiye smiling at her son-in-law.

"Oh god, between Yuzuha's crazy antics of dress fittings and Oki constant complaining about trying on dresses, you're in for a hell of a day," said Sada.

"But it's worth it for Wakato's sake," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry I had to stand up and talk about your other "husband" in court," said Sada.

"It's okay, it was cheep trick by Toshi to get the better of me, but he's going to have to try a lot harder from now on," said Haruhi.

"Well that's good to hear," said Sada.

"You know I'm not mad at you or anyone else for not knowing what was happening to me," said Haruhi, "I was hiding it."

Sada smiled and nodded.

"I still feel bad sometimes," said Sada.

"It's okay, I do too," said Haruhi.

"So what are you going to do now that the case is over?" asked Sada.

"Hopefully take it easy for a while," said Haruhi.

Shouta sat in his chair tapping the arm with his finger.

"Boss sulking like this isn't going to change anything," said Daisuke, "Why not just let it go all ready?"

Shouta looked up at him before reaching up and grabbing him by his throat.

"Boss!" said Daisuke trying to pull his hands off of him.

"I lost, I fucking lost! I had everything worked out, until she came into the picture! I was finally going to bet back at that ungrateful little bitch and the fucking faggot that stole her from me! But no this bitch went and stuck her nose into a place she didn't belong! She is going to finally learn just what happens when you cross me!" said Shouta finally letting go of Daisuke.

'I was afraid he'd say something like that' he thought.

"There's only one way to really get her, her one real weakness, her family," said Aneko.

'God no," thought Daisuke.

"Her family huh?" asked Shouta.

"Especially her precious kids," said Aneko, "Get them you'll get her."

Shouta thought about it. He looked around at his men.

"Well you heard the lady, is doesn't matter now, get me those kids in any way possible, dead or alive!" said Shouta.


	39. Chapter 39

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No, no more, please don't!" shouted Oki as she ran from the dressing room in a panic.

Mrs. Hitachiin snapped her fingers and immediately two of her assistances hooked arms with Oki.

"Target,

"Captured," they said.

Déjà vu," said Haruhi.

"Huh?" asked Sada who had come along for support.

"Ask Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Oki as she was brought back to the dressing room.

"Oki we are trying to find the perfect dress for you and in order to do that we have to find see in them," said Mrs. Hitachiin. "Trust me I know these things."

Haruhi and Sada both looked at each other.

"How many times have you she said things like that to us?" asked Sada.

"Only any time there was a chance to get us in a fancy dress," said Haruhi.

Just then they heard Oki crying from the changing room.

"She may be brave when it comes to the court room but not when it comes to trying on dresses," laughed Sada.

"I know, hell I've heard that she's brave enough to wake up Kyoya!" said Haruhi.

"What, she can do that and yet not be brave enough to go through dress fittings with our mother-in-law?" asked Haruhi.

"Everyone's scared of something," said Haruhi.

"You two look bored," said Mrs. Hitachiin suddenly.

Both women looked at her and then at each other.

"Aren't you two going to be brides maids in the wedding?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Yes," they both moaned.

"Well isn't it lucky that I happen to have some bride maids dresses all ready for you to try on," said Mrs. Hitachiin with her devil smile.

"Yes, lucky," said Haruhi. Next thing she knew, both her and Sada were being thrown into their own changing rooms all ready filled with different dresses.

Haruhi sighed.

"This is Yuzuha we're talking about," she said as she changed her clothes. She walked out a few minutes in a dark purple strap dress.

Sada walked out wearing a medium blue dress.

"Oh my, you both look gorgeous!" said Mrs. Hitachiin with delight. "Don't you think so Oki?"

Oki turned and looked at them, wearing another wedding dress.

"Yeah they both look nice," she said. "I kind of like both of them."

"Well that's okay, there are so many for them to try on, we can come back to both of them," said Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Sure we can," said Haruhi and Sada. Sada walked back into the dressing room and Haruhi started walking to hers when she felt a hand come down over her mouth and another come around her waits and pull her into a different dark changing room.

'What the?' Haruhi thought as she heard the changing room shut and felt herself being pushed up against the wall.

Then she felt a pair of warm lips come down on hers and then knew what was happening.

"Kaoru!" she said as she felt Kaoru lips brush against her neck. "You have any idea how much you scared me!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," said Kaoru before giving her a long passionate kiss on her lips.

Haruhi couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and give off a little moan.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Haruhi as Kaoru started kissing her neck again, and in the process, start to slip off the straps of her dress.

"Mom wanted me to bring down some of the newest wedding gown sketches to show Oki to see if there were any she might like," said Kaoru. "That and I wanted to remind you that we have an interview with a new nanny candidate."

"Oh right, that, now that the case is over I get to go back to the office," said Haruhi as she felt Kaoru push harder against her.

"You don't want to go back to the office?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I got kind of use to being at home with the kids," said Haruhi.

"Really, well can you not try and keep working from home if you really wanted to?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.

"I could if I really wanted to," said Haruhi, "But that just means that I'd have to have any clients come to the house."

"Well like I said, we have an interview for a nanny today, if she doesn't work, maybe we can think more about you staying at home," said Kaoru.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"Good because you being at home all the time with me, it has some other advantages," said Kaoru as he kissed again her again.

"Kaoru are we really going to do this now?" asked Haruhi.

"Do what, all I'm dong is helping you get out of the dress!" said Kaoru reaching around and undoing the dress.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi in both in annoyance and in pleasure.

Emi heard the doorbell ring and looked at the big clock.

"Oh it's almost time for the agent to be here with the new nanny candidate," she said as she hurried to the door.

As she opened the door, she saw two women standing there, but they made her feel suspicious.

"Um hello you must be here for the interview," she said.

"Yes," said one woman.

"You don't look like our normal agent we have come here," said Emi not moving from the door way.

"You're right I'm not," said the woman as she and the other each pulled out a gun.

"Oh god!" shouted Emi backing up.

"Where are the kids?" asked the first woman.

Wakana walked to the stair case holding a laundry basket when she heard a voice shout.

"Where are kids?"

She looked down and saw Emi near the door with two women pointing guns at her!

Wakana gaped and ran towards the kid's play room.

"They're after the kids, I've got to protect them!" she said as she ran.

When got to the play room she all she saw was Kotoko and Hiroko playing there.

"Kotoko where are your brothers?" shouted Wakana forgetting familiarities.

Kotoko looked up at Wakana in alarm. She always called her Miss Kotoko or Young Mistress; she wouldn't just call her by her name like that unless something was wrong.

"I, I don't really know, I think they're playing hide-n-seek," said Kotoko as she reached for Hiroko just to be safe.

"Where?" asked Wakana.

"Uh, well I don't know," said Kotoko.

"Masayuki are you in here?" asked Ryoji running into the room.

"Ryoji where's your brother?" asked Wakana.

"I don't know, we're playing hide-n-seek," said Ryoji.

"But where would he be hiding?" asked Kotoko.

"I don't know," said Ryoji timidly.

Wakana sighed in frustration.

"Kotoko, take your brother and sister and go to the panic room right now!" said Wakana as she ushered the children towards the room. "I'll try and find your brother!"

"But we're not suppose to play in the panic room!" said Ryoji.

"This is not a playing matter! Get into the panic room and stay there unless I or one of your parents or a police officer comes to get you!" said Wakana.

Kotoko nodded and ran into the room with Hiroko and Ryoji.

"What's going on Kotoko?" asked Ryoji.

"I don't know, just stay calm," said Kotoko as she held Hiroko tight.

"I won't ask nicely again!" shouted the first woman as she smacked Emi across the face.

"I seriously don't know where they could be, this is a big house and they could be anywhere!" said Emi.

Masayuki tiptoed towards the hallway.

"Why is it taking so long for Ryoji to find me?" he said.

Then he heard some shouting.

"Either tell us where the kids are or we will go looking them ourselves!"

"What's going on?" asked Masayuki as he walked into the room.

"There's one!" shouted one woman as the other ran and grabbed Masayuki.

"No!" shouted Emi. She quickly reached over and finally managed to push the security button.

"What did you do?" asked the first lady.

"I've called the police, they're on there way!" said Emi.

"Shit, let's just take this one and go!" said the lady with Masayuki as she ran to the door and the car they came in.

The other woman looked down at Emi. She glared as she went and smacked her across the face and left her on the floor.

"Why didn't you kill her?" asked the woman holding a struggling Masayuki.

"Didn't think we had the time, just like you didn't think we had time to look for the other three," said the other.

"Hmm fair enough," said her accomplice.

"You look pretty worn out for trying dress, more then usual Haruhi," said Sada as the two of them walked to their cars.

"I guess I just got a little worn out," said Haruhi.

"Okay, was that Kaoru I saw earlier?" asked Sada.

"Yeah he had to drop off some sketches," said Haruhi.

"Was that all he dropped?" asked Sada.

Haruhi just smiled.

"I have to get home for the nanny interview," she said.

"Well have fun, I'll see you later," said Sada as she got into her car and drove off.

Haruhi was about to get into hers when she heard a voice say "Long time no see Hitachiin."

She turned and saw Shouta standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just walking by, are you about to go home?" asked Shouta.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Oh and your family came to pick you up?" asked Shouta.

"Um what?" asked Haruhi.

"Isn't that one of your sons in that car over there?" asked Shouta pointing across the street where Haruhi could see her small son's face in a strange car's window.

"Masayuki?" she said.

"Mommy!" Masayuki called back.

"Oh my god what's going on?" shouted Haruhi looking at Shouta.

"You mean that's not your car?" asked Shouta.

"No, no what are you up to?" shouted Haruhi.

"Oh dear," was all Shouta said as he looked back across the street. Haruhi turned and saw the car start to drive off with her son!

"No, Masayuki!" shouted Haruhi.

"Oh dear, it looks like you need help, please allow me," said Shouta.

Next thing Haruhi knew she was being forced into a strange car herself with Shouta and some of his men.

"What's going on, where are you taking me?" shouted Haruhi.

"Why to your son of course," said Shouta as he sat comfortably.

"You're kidnapping me and you kidnapped my son, why?" asked Haruhi.

"You looked stressed Haruhi, maybe you need something to calm you down," said Shouta.

Haruhi suddenly felt a cloth come over her mouth and then everything went black.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Kaoru pulled up to the house gate and was about to punch in the pass code, he saw a man in uniform walking up to the gate.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come here without clearance," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is my house," said Kaoru.

"It is?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Kaoru as he pulled out his I.D. to show him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well sir, there's been an incident here," said the man in uniform

"What, what happen? Did something happen to the kids?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh yes sir," said the man.

"Oh god just open the gate all ready and let me in!" said Kaoru.

"Yes sir," said the uniform man as he got the gate open.

Kaoru ran to the front door in time to see Emi being wheeled out on a stretcher with a ban aid wrap around her head.

"What happen to her?" asked Kaoru.

"She was knocked out her," said Wakana.

"What who did this, where are my kids?" asked Kaoru.

"They're being held up in their play room," said Wakana. Kaoru quickly ran up to the room.

"Sir, wait!" said Wakana running after him.

"Kids?" said Kaoru running into the room.

Kotoko and Ryoji were sitting on a window seat together and Kotoko was holding Hiroko tight.

"Daddy!" said Ryoji as he jumped up and ran to him. Kaoru knelt down and hugged him tight.

Kotoko got up and walked over to him too with Hiroko.

"Are you kids okay?" asked Kaoru as he took Hiroko and hugged Kotoko with his free arm. He looked around.

"Hey where's Masayuki?" he asked.

"Sir, that's what I was trying to tell you," said Wakana as she ran up to them. "We had some women sneaked in claiming to be the agent and your new nanny but then they pulled guns on Emi and ordered her to tell them where the kids were. I manage to get these three to the panic room, but your twins were playing hide-n-seek and I guess Masayuki was hiding downstairs and they found him and they took him!"

Kaoru felt his heart dropped.

"They, they took him?" he said.

'Not again, why is it that everyone is always trying to take my kids?' he thought.

"Get a hold of my wife, and tell her to come home immediately and try and get a hold of my friends," said Kaoru.

"Yes sir, right away!" said Wakana.

Haruhi moaned as she slowly open her eyes and started to adjust. It didn't really matter any way, the room was dark all ready except for a small light shining from the ceiling. She tried to sit up, only to suddenly feel something cold on her arm holding her back. She turned and saw her hand as cuffed to the bed post of the bed she was on.

Haruhi tugged at it for a few minutes, trying to see if she could get it off her, but no use.

Just then she heard a door open. She looked over and saw Shouta walking in with a few of his men.

"You!" shouted Haruhi.

"Oh you're awake," said Shouta.

"You son of a bitch, where's my son?" shouted Haruhi.

"That's him over there isn't it?" asked Shouta pointing to the other side of the room, where a monitor was set up and Haruhi could see her son in small room tied to a chair and standing near him was a mask man with a gun!

"Masayuki!" shouted Haruhi as she once again tried to sit up, forgetting she was handcuffed. A couple of the men laughed.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, let's not laugh at the poor lady," said Shouta snapping his fingers and immediately one of his men unlocked Haruhi's handcuff. Haruhi jumped off the bed and ran over to the monitor looking at her son.

The poor boy looked so scared.

"Oh god, not again!" she said fighting her tears.

"Poor kid, I bet he wishes he had his mommy huh?" asked Shouta. "I think you can talk to him through this." He held up a microphone.

Haruhi cautiously took it from him.

"Masayuki?" she said into it.

"Mommy?" she heard her son's voice from a speaker.

"Masayuki can you hear me?" asked Haruhi.

"Mommy, Mommy, where are you?" she heard her son call out.

"I'm nearby sweetie, don't you worry I'll get you out of here," said Haruhi.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" said Masayuki starting to cry.

"Oh god!" said Haruhi, grabbing the monitor. She turned and looked at Shouta.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

Shouta shrugged his shoulders.

"Some room," he said.

"Please I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but please for pity's sake let my son go, he's only four!" said Haruhi.

Shouta sighed.

"You just don't get it do you?" he asked. "You see this is my way of getting a win on you, you beat me at one game, now we're playing another that I'm winning."

"A game, this isn't a game, your holding a small child hostage for no reason!" said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't played unfairly in the last two games we played," said Shouta.

"What games, if you're talking about the court cases I was just doing my job!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah and if you had listen to me we could have gotten out of both fairly!" said Shouta.

"I had everything worked out, I was going to get the fucking bitch and faggot's kids, he was going to rot in jail for offing her, and she was going to burn in hell! But no, you had to go and mess it all up!"

"So you really were the killer weren't you?" asked Haruhi. Shouta smirked.

"Of course I was. After my buddy Danno's dad and the stupid ban of me going near her was lifted, I decided to give her one last chance to be with me. I would have given her everything, wealth, nice clothes, a nice car, and I would have done the same for her kids, and I would have sent them to Ouran Academy. So I decided to call her and ask her if I could come over. She seemed fine with it, but only until her stupid husband got home.

I figure I should have a backup plan though. So I first I made sure to make the husband got home late by getting his co-worker dump his work on him and getting the cars to follow him and block him on his way home. I also made sure to talk to Ebisu who's actually a good friend of mine and was willing to arrest him in case I needed him. And it was just my luck that a neighbor was so desperate for money that she was willing to fake a 911 call to the police, making it look more believable then if I were to call. Of course I wasn't sure if that was really going to be necessary, the hole reason I came over was because I was going to give her a chance to come back to me. But what do you know; she has to play, "no I'm loyal to my husband" B.S., what a bitch! So I did what any other rational person did, I killed her. I knew everyone else was going to come through for me, and that includes letting me take the kids and raise them to spite the bitch and her husband. And it would have all worked out had it not been for those fucking parents of hers first going to you to get the kids away from me and then making you represent the faggot! You ruined the game and now you're going to pay!"

"You truly are corrupted!" said Haruhi.

Shouta glared and then smacked Haruhi across the face!

"Does that bring back memories?" asked Shouta, "Memories about say an abusive husband bitch?"

Haruhi looked away back to the screen at her son.

"I can understand why you would want to get me, but why did you go after my son?" she asked.

"To get to you of course," said another voice Haruhi knew.

She turned and saw Aneko walking into the room.

"You fucking bitch, I should have known you were with him somehow!" said Haruhi.

Aneko shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't help it if I still remember your puny little weakness, your family, especially your kids, it work with the brat," said Aneko.

"My daughter has more decency and is more mature then you ever been in a life time!" said Haruhi.

"Does that include lying to a person for five years?" asked Aneko.

"Oh cut the crap Aneko, did you know your brother was fucking lying to me for five years that he killed my father?" shouted Haruhi.

Aneko just stared at her for a moment before walking out of the room.

"Yeah just walk away," said Haruhi. She looked over at Shouta.

"I don't care what you do to me, just let my son go!" she said.

"No, this is still my game and we play by my rules, and I say your son stays where he's at and you watch him suffer while you rot away in here!" said Shouta.

"My husband and my friends are going to find me. They're probably all ready looking for us!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm, really, I wonder what part they'll find," said Shouta looking over at the screen.

"What?" said Haruhi as she turned and looked back at the screen. She watched in horror as am man walked up to Masayuki and cut his cheek!

She could hear Masayuki crying in pain!

"My god no!" shouted Haruhi.

"Would you like that not to happen again?" asked Shouta. He held up a phone.

"Call your husband and tell him not to look for the two of you and you two will both live for now," said Shouta.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I wonder what's easier to cut, a cheek or a throat," said Shouta.

"All right, all right, I call just don't hurt my son!" said Haruhi as she grabbed the phone.

Kaoru sat on his couch running his hands through his hair in frustration. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Haruhi and they were having no luck trying to figure out who took Masayuki.

"How are you holding up Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Not good, I'm so worried about Masayuki and Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Just hang in there," said Kaoru patting his brother's shoulder.

Kaoru nodded.

"Where are the other kids?" asked Kaoru.

"They're all upstairs with Sada and our twins," said Hikaru, "She's looking after them.

"That's nice of her," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," called out Tamaki as he came running into the room.

"What is it boss?" asked Kaoru.

"It's Haruhi, she's on the phone!" said Tamaki.

Kaoru jumped up and ran out of the room to the phone.

"Haruhi?" he said.

"Kaoru," he heard Haruhi.

"Haruhi where are you, are you all right? We have an emergency here! Someone's kidnapped Masayuki!" said Kaoru.

"I know, that's what I'm calling about," said Haruhi.

"You know, what you mean you know?" asked Kaoru.

"I can't say, but you have to promise me something, for the love of me and your son, you have to call off the investigation," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Please for the sake of your son, stop looking for him or me, or else they'll kill him!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi I don't understand what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"I can't explain just that they're threatening to kill Masayuki unless you promise to stop looking for us!" said Haruhi.

Kaoru's heart sunk even lower.

"They seriously will kill if I don't stop?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Haruhi. Kaoru could hear her trying not to cry.

"I will for now, for our son's sake, but never forget I love you and I won't give up the hope I'll see both of you again!" said Kaoru.

"Thank you, I love you too, and I love our other kids too…," just then the phone went dead.

"No, No!" said Kaoru.


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru threw the phone across the room mad!

"Damn it!" he said.

"Was she serious about you calling off the investigation?" asked Hunny.

"She sounded serious, oh god!" said Kaoru as he sunk the floor. "This can't be happening!"

"Just relax, I'm sure we can give off the impression that the investigation been called off, at least to throw off the kidnappers," said Kyoya.

"If you think you can, than do it, I don't want to give up, but I also don't want to risk my son's life!" said Kaoru.

He felt Kyoya hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find the two of them, alive," said he assuring.

Kaoru sighed.

"I hope so," he said.

Haruhi felt a tear coming down her cheeks as the phone was taken away and turned off.

"There now don't you feel better, your son will stay safe now," said Shouta.

Haruhi glared at him.

"Now now, none of that, I promise I won't kill the kid today, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt him today and or kill him tomorrow," said Shouta as he and his men walked out.

Haruhi looked away sad.

'God, what am I going to do, what's going to happen to my son?' she thought.

She looked back over to the monitor and looked at her son.

"I just wish these people would just leave my kids alone!" she said as she touched the screen.

"Is it true, did your dad really get killed by your ex-husband?" she heard someone asked.

Haruhi turned around and saw one of the Shouta's men standing in the room again.

"Yes, he accidentally told me right before he died," said Haruhi. "Apparently he got distracted and ran the red light crashing into him and killing him."

"Hmm," said the man. "You really love your family huh?"

"Of course I do!" said Haruhi.

"And they love you huh?" asked the man.

"Yes!" said Haruhi.

"They do anything to help them huh?" asked the man.

"If it's possible yes!" said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said the man as he walked out of the room.

'Wonder what that was all about,' thought Haruhi.

Daisuke walked down the hall. He stopped and looked into the room where they were keeping the poor kid. He looked so frail and helpless. And then he noticed the scare on his cheek. It was still bleeding.

"Aren't you going to help clean up his wound?" Daisuke asked walking into the room.

"No, the boss said let it stay that way so his mom can see and be miserable," said the guard.

'Poor kid,' he thought as he walked on the stairs and up the main house.

He saw Aneko walking down the hall.

"Did you know your brother killed her father?" he asked.

Aneko stopped.

"No, no I didn't, I never had any idea," she said. "But at least it was just an accident not like what she did!" said Aneko.

"Why do you keep trying to defend your brother no matter what?" asked Daisuke.

"Because he's family and that's what you do for your family, you defend them!" said Aneko as she ran off.

'She and Shouta are so much alike, it's sad,' he thought, 'its sickening!'

He walked towards the main doors.

"Where are you going Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned and saw Botan and Atsuko standing behind him.

"Just out for some air," he said.

"Well, I hope the air you get is worth it," said Botan.

"You guys want to come and breathe with me?" asked Daisuke.

"Not right now, but we will defiantly back you up if you breathe too hard for the boss," said Atsuko.

"Thanks guys, and I'll try to let you breath too if it gets too stuffy here," said Daisuke.

"We knew you would,' said Botan.

"How's everything going?" asked Sada as she walked into the room where all the guys were sitting around trying to comfort Kaoru.

"Not good," said Hikaru as he walked over to her. "How are the kids' doing?"

"I've put them all to bed, including ours," said Sada. She gave Hikaru a hug.

"I sure do hope they find her and Masayuki," she said.

"Me too," said Hikaru hugging her back.

Kotoko tossed in her bad. She couldn't sleep knowing her brother was in danger. She could only imagine what her other brother was going through. She got up and walked to his room only to find him not there. She quickly ran to the only other place he'd be besides her room or their parent's room, their little sister's room. She found him looking at the two cribs that had been set up for their cousins who were fast asleep.

"Ryoji, what are you doing, you should be in bed," said Kotoko as she walked into the room.

"I couldn't sleep, I miss having Masayuki in the bed next to mine," said Ryoji. "These two don't understand how lucky they are they still have each other."

"Don't talk like that, they're going to find Masayuki you'll see!" said Kotoko.

"I wish I had been the one that been hiding downstairs instead of him, then they would have taken me instead of him!" said Ryoji.

"Don't talk like that either! Mom and Dad would be just as upset if someone took you like they took Masayuki and so would Masayuki!" said Kotoko.

"But it was my fault they took him, it was my idea to play hide-n-seek! It was my fault he was hiding and got taken!" said Ryoji.

"Oh Ryoji, don't blame yourself, you two have played hide-n-seek all the time and it never happen before and I'm sure Mom and Dad won't let it happen again!" said Kotoko.

"But why did they take him?" asked Ryoji.

"I don't know, they were just some of the rude people that are allowed to live for some reason," said Kotoko.

"I wish they didn't, I wish he was home right now!" said Ryoji.

"Yeah me too and I'm sure Hiroko and Mommy and Daddy want him home too," said Kotoko.

"Kotoko, where is Mommy, why hasn't she come home yet, why did Aunt Sada have to put us to bed?" asked Ryoji.

"I don't know that either, she's probably doing something to help find Masayuki," said Kotoko.

"Well I hope it works and she finds him!" said Ryoji.

"Me too!" said Kotoko. "Do you want to come sleep in my room Ryoji?"

"Can I?" he asked.

"Sure, come on," said Kotoko as she led her brother back to her room. She let her brother grip her tight and soon fall asleep.

Kotoko felt so sorry for him, and at same time she was feeling so worried about him herself.

'Please let him come home safe!' she thought as she held her brother tight.

"Excuse me sir, there's someone here to see you, he says he can help you get your wife back," said an officer walking into the room. The group all walked into the main hallway where a gruff looking man stood.

"Can I help you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'm here to help you get your wife and son back," he said.

Sada gasped.

"His voice, I've heard it before, he was one of the men the kidnapped me and Haruhi!" she said.

Hikaru gave him a look that could have killed him.

"You fucking son of a bitch, you nearly got my wife and kids killed!" he said as he ran and punched the man across the face! The man didn't do anything to defend himself.

"I deserved that," he said looking unfazed. "But like I said, I'm here to help you get Haruhi and her kid back."

"Why should we trust you, you kidnapped her!" said Kaoru.

"You have any other better solution?" asked the man, "You were told to call off the investigation on finding the two of them weren't you?"

"How did you know that?" asked Kaoru. "Just who are you?"

"My name is Daisuke and I work for Shouta Raiden and like I said before, I have a way to help get your wife and son back.

"Wait Raiden, you work for Shout Raiden?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, but I don't want to anymore, not after what he's done, so if you'll listen to me and let me help you, you have to promise me that I can get out of the country and away from him and two of my friends as well," said Daisuke.

Kaoru eyed the man for a moment before walking up to him.

"If my wife or son gets killed, the deal is off!" he said.

"Fair enough!" said Daisuke shaking Kaoru's hand.


	42. Chapter 42

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Kaoru.

"Simply this, your friend Ohtori makes a deal with Shouta," said Daisuke.

"A deal what kind of deal?" asked Kaoru.

"It doesn't matter; Shouta will do anything if it means having a connection to the Ohtori family. Hell if you were to give him a form that basically said you got his soul he'd sign with without a second thought. You show him any form to sign from an Ohtori and he'll sign," said Daisuke.

"Seriously?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, that is the only way you can get into his house without him arousing suspicion, because I can guarantee that if you try storming it with your police force it will not work. He's fully prepared to have the kid and the woman killed not matter what happens to him. If he gets the hint something is trying to break in to save them they'll die," said Daisuke.

"Okay so you let Kyoya in, but then what?" asked Kaoru.

"Simple like I said he gives Shouta this form to sign," said Daisuke holding up a piece of paper.

Kyoya and Kaoru both leaned over and read it.

"He seriously is going to sign this?" asked Kaoru.

"If it comes from an Ohtori, then hell yeah," said Daisuke. "And even if he's a little hesitant, trust me, his lawyer is on our side and will tell him it's okay to sign it."

Kaoru looked at Kyoya.

"What do you think?" he asked him.

Kyoya studied the form a little bit more.

"I think it might just work," he said.

"I want to go with you then," said Kaoru.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, he'll recognize you," said Daisuke.

"I'll wear a disguise and go as Kyoya assistance, but I want to be there to make sure my wife and son are safe," said Kaoru.

"You serious Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes, I need to make sure they are all right," said Kaoru.

"But what about the others?" asked Hikaru.

"I want to bring their mother and brother home safe and I'd do the same thing if it was one of them," said Kaoru.

"All right then, we better find your something to wear, and maybe we should try and bring Mori and Hunny too, they can pass as my bodyguards," said Kyoya.

"No problem, we'll gladly go along to help out," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny," said Kaoru.

He ran upstairs to try and was surprise to see Ryoji in Kotoko's room.

"You two okay?" asked Kaoru as he walked up to the bed.

"Just having a ruff time," said Kotoko.

Kaoru nodded.

"That's fine, you two take it easy and get some sleep" said Kaoru.

"Okay Dad," said Kotoko. Kaoru gave her a kiss on the forehead and Ryoji a kiss as well.

"I love you both okay?" he said.

"I know Dad, I love you too," said Kotoko.

Haruhi sat and watch the screen with her son; she didn't have anything else to do. She wished they would at least untie him. He was just a little kid. She wanted to talk to him but she felt it might just make her and Masayuki feel more upset.

She wasn't sure what was worse, when Kotoko was taken and she didn't have any clue what was happing to her, or now being able to watch and not have any power to stop it!

Just then she heard the door open.

"Just so you know, I didn't know my brother killed your father," she heard Aneko say. Haruhi turned around and looked at her standing in front of the door.

"I really truly didn't know he killed him, if I did I would have made sure he went admit it to you and the police even if it was an accident," she said.

"Really," said Haruhi unfazed and looking back to the screen.

"Don't you care?" asked Aneko.

Haruhi turned and looked at her.

"You were always talking to me like I was a stupid self-center bitch when I was married to your brother and always mooching off me. Then when I left your brother you did everything in your power to make me look bad and try to guilt trip me for doing so and you even kidnapped my daughter. And then on top of all that, you tried to kill my husband! I could give a rat ass what you did or did not know!" said Haruhi looking back to the screen.

"Oh nice, I try and bridge the gap and you just go and make it wider!" said Aneko. "I swear I don't know why I even bother!"

"Then please go away," said Haruhi not looking away from the screen.

"You're more concern about watching a kid being tied up then about a chance for making up with me!" said Aneko.

"That kid happens to be my son, and the only reason he was kidnapped was because you came up with the idea! So don't even!" said Haruhi. "All you've ever done is made my life miserable like your worthless and pathetic brother!"

"Don't you dare bad mouth my brother!" said Aneko. "It's because of you he's dead so maybe if evens out that he killed your father!"

At that Haruhi stood up and punched Aneko across the face.

"Oh you bitch!" said Aneko about to punch her, when a hand came and grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I told you not to come down here alone," said Shouta.

"I just wanted to make some peace with Haruhi but she refused and she took a swing at me!" said Aneko.

"Really, so you got some fight in you huh?" asked Shouta.

He let go of Aneko and walked towards Haruhi.

"Seems there is more to you then brains and looks," he said as he pinned her to the wall. "I wonder what else you have."

"What," said Haruhi.

"What, you rather get it on with her then with me?" said Aneko.

"Shut up, go back upstairs," said Shouta.

"No I will not, I'm the far better catch then she ever was!" said Aneko.

"I said shut up and go upstairs!" said Shouta.

"No, why should I have to come in second again?" asked Aneko. Shouta groaned.

"Why don't you just shut up?" he shouted as he punched Aneko across the face!

"After everything I've done for you!" He gave her another punch across the face. "I got you out of prison, I gave you a nice place to live, I took care of you! And this is the tanks I get!"

"STOP!" shouted Haruhi as she went and threw herself in front of Shouta, shielding Aneko.

Shouta froze in mid punch.

"Stop, you don't need to beat her up!" said Haruhi.

"Why should you care if I beat her up, I thought you didn't like her!" said Shouta, Then he started to smile.

"Or could it be that you want to fight," he said. He started to scratch his chin.

"Yes, I'd to see that! Yes you two are going to fight in my ring!"

Aneko and Haruhi looked at each other.

"W, What, I don't to fight!" said Haruhi.

Shouta glared.

"Look there is nothing good on TV and I want to watch something, so either I get to watch you two fight or, I watch and see how badly beaten up a kid can get tied up!" he said.

Haruhi gasped.

'Oh God!' she thought.

"So what's it going to be?" asked Shouta.

"All right, All right I'll fight her!" said Haruhi. "Just please don't hurt my son!"

"That's what I thought," said Shouta. "Get two of my girls to help get them ready."

"Yes Boss," said one of his men.

"I look forward to seeing you girls in the ring," said Shouta as he walked out of the room.

Aneko turned and looked at Haruhi,

"Why did you stop him from beating me up?" she asked.

"I just don't like watching men beating up women no matter how much I don't like her," said Haruhi as she turned and looked at the monitor. "Besides it was an unfair fight, he was a lot stronger then you."

Aneko was shocked.

"Hey, you're suppose to go get ready, come on!" said another man walking into the room and pulling Aneko out.

"We got someone coming to help you, so just stay calm," he said.

A few minutes later he came back in with a tall strong looking woman with bleach blond hair.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked. Haruhi didn't say anything.

"Well let's get ready," said the woman. "You just wait outside."

"No way Atsuko, I have to make sure she changes ok," said the man.

"I said, GET OUT!" shouted Atsuko as she grabbed the man by his hair and slammed his face into the hard stone wall.

He moaned in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave," he said as he staggered out of the room.

"Jack ass," said Atsuko. She turned and looked at Haruhi.

"You doing ok?" she asked. Haruhi merely blinked as she turned back to the monitor.

"I see, I don't blame you though," said Atsuko as she walked over and looked at the monitor too.

"I know you don't really want to do this, I know you're only doing this because you don't want your son to get hurt. But listen, this will also keep him distracted and stall for time," said Atsuko.

"What?" asked Haruhi looking over at her.

"I can't tell you how I know, but help is on the way, you just got to keep his mind off of your son for the time being," said Atsuko.

"Help is on the way?" asked Haruhi. Atsuko nodded.

"Trust me on this!" she said.

"O, okay," said Haruhi.

Soon after Atsuko had helped Haruhi get ready, a different man walked into the room.

"She ready?" he asked.

"Yes," said Atsuko.

"Okay then," said the man as he pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Haruhi's eyes before she felt herself being dragged out of the room and up some stairs.

When the blindfold was finally pulled off, Haruhi saw she was in some sort of fighters ring, with Aneko and all around her were men cheering and hollering at them. She could see Shouta sitting in a chair smiling sinisterly.

"All right, here are the rules, you two fight until one of you can't stand up!" he said, "Go!"

Haruhi turned and looked Aneko, half expecting her to be coming at her full force.

Instead Aneko seem hesitant to fight her.

Instead she started to circle Haruhi as if trying to figure out what move to make first.

Haruhi started to do the same, not sure what to do herself as it was.

After a while of the two of them circling, Shouta stood up and shouted.

"Stop Dancing You Two Bitches! Either One Of You Punches the Other Or Else I Swear the Kid Will Get Punched!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and was about to try and punch Aneko when one of his men ran into the room excitedly.

"Boss, Boss, you will not believe who's here!" he said excitedly.

"I really don't care Daisuke, I'm in the middle of something," said Shouta.

"But Boss, you don't understand, Kyoya Ohtori's here!" said Daisuke.

"Who?" said Shouta shocked.

'Did he say Kyoya?' thought Haruhi

"Kyoya Ohtori, and he says he has a deal to make with you!" said Daisuke.

Shouta looked extremely excited.

'Kyoya's here? I've got to let him know I'm here somehow!' thought Haruhi.

"Yes, yes, this is it, I'm finally going to get what I deserve!" he shouted happily.

'You got that right!' thought Daisuke.


	43. Chapter 43

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey uh Boss, what about them?" asked one of his men.

"Oh right, looks like we'll have to postpone the fight for a while," said Shouta. "You, you don't have to go to your room, but don't let Ohtori see you!" he said pointing to Aneko. "As for the other, take her back to her room!"

"Allow me," said Atsuko as she went and pulled Haruhi out or the ring, and blindfolded her. Haruhi next saw she was back in her old room.

"Good work, you really did look like you were trying to punch her rather then just stalling," said Atsuko.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the tip," said Haruhi looking around the room, trying to find a way to alert Kyoya she was here.

"Now you and I will just have to hang here until your friend is ready for us," said Atsuko.

"Huh?" asked Haruhi.

"Your friend's with the Ohtori guy right? We just got to wait for him to make his move and then both you and your son will be all right," said Atsuko.

"Wait, what, are you telling me the only reason Kyoya's here is to rescue me and my son?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, I told you help was on its way. There's no real way our boss was going to get a connection with the Ohtori under any circumstances. So like I said we'll just wait here until I'm sure it's safe to get you and the kid out of here," said Atsuko.

"Okay," said Haruhi, not really sure what was going on, but figured she better trust this woman for the time being.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, welcome," said Shouta as he walked into the room. Kyoya sat on couch with three men stranding behind him.

"Shouta, I'm glad to see, thanks for seeing me on such short notice," said Kyoya.

"Not at all, I'm always willing to make time to talk from someone of your prestige family," said Shouta as he sat down on the couch across from the Kyoya. "I take it these men are your assistances?"

"Assistance and body guards," said Kyoya.

"Well I'm sure you have some top notch assistance and body guards," said Shouta.

'Boy what a kiss-ass,' thought Kaoru.

"Now then what can I do for you and your family Kyoya?" asked Shouta.

"Well you see something terrible has happen to one of my friends, Haruhi Hitachiin and her small son. It seems someone has taken them," said Kyoya. Shouta looked pale.

"Oh really, that sounds really bad, any idea who took them?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, but that's why I came here, I know you have some great resources at finding people and I was wondering if you'd be interesting in helping to find them," said Kyoya.

"Of course I'll help!" said Shouta.

"Uh, Boss," said one of his men.

"Shut up!" hissed Shouta.

'Idiot,' thought Daisuke.

"I was hoping you would be," said Kyoya reaching up his hand towards his assistance who handed him a form.

"This form will untie your recourse with mine and will hopefully help us find them," said Kyoya.

"Sure, no problem," said Shouta.

"But Boss," said one of his men again.

"Shut-up," said Shouta.

"But Boss what about…," said the man.

"I know, I know, we'll figure that out later. Right now we need to be happy with getting a connection with the Ohtoris and I'm not going to blow it got it?" whispered Shouta.

"Now where do I sign?" he asked Kyoya.

"Aren't you going to even read it Boss?" asked another man.

"No that's not necessary, this from Ohtori, if said I was suppose to sell them my first son I'd do it," said Shouta.

'Yeah I bet, and he better not has hurt mine!' thought Kaoru.

"Here you are," said Kyoya handing him a pen.

Shouta practically pulled out Kyoya's arm out as he took it and signed his name on the paper.

"I have a feeling neither one is going to regret this," said Shouta.

"I hope not," said Kyoya.

"So, now what?" asked Shouta.

"You can bring me Haruhi and her son," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Shouta.

"Bring Haruhi and her son here right now!" said Kyoya.

"Oh, I'll definitely try!" said Shouta.

"No, you will bring them here right now!" said Kyoya.

"I, I, I can't do that, I don't know where they are!" said Shouta.

"Shouta, I don't appreciate my employees lying to me, so either have them brought here or you're fired!" said Kyoya.

"Employee, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Shouta.

Kyoya held up the form.

"This, you legally sign it saying that you are turning your family's company and everything you ever own over to me and that you and all of your men are to now work for me, and my first order it bring Haruhi and her son here from wherever you are keeping them!" said Kyoya.

"I'll do it sir," said Daisuke.

"What, no Daisuke, stop!" said Shouta.

"Sorry but he's my boss now and what he says, go. Would you also like that security lowered so your police force can enter Sir?" asked Daisuke to Kyoya.

"Yes please have that done too," said Kyoya.

"Someone want to do that?" asked Daisuke to the other men who all looked confused.

"However lowers the security, will be given two week time off no questions asked," said Kyoya.

"Is this for real?" asked one man.

"Let's see," said Botan as he read over the contract. "Yep everything looks legal, so unless any one else wants to lower the security system, I'll do it."

"Thank you it's good I have at least two good employees that'll do their job," said Kyoya.

"Why you two timing little…," Shouta shouted as he ran towards Kyoya.

Suddenly he found himself being lifted up from the ground and dangled in the air.

"Thank you Mori," said Kyoya.

"Any one else want to try something?"

All the men shook their heads no.

Aneko secretly watched from outside the room.

'This is not going to end well is it?' she thought.

"What are we watching for exactly?" asked Haruhi as she and Atsuko both watched the monitor with her son.

"Just watching for when someone comes and lets your son out," said Atsuko, "That'll be out cue that it's safe to leave."

Just then they saw a man walk into the room, talk to the man with the gun and then untie Masayuki and lead the kid out of the room.

"Let's go!" said Atsuko as she grabbed Haruhi's hand and the two ran out of the room together.

Shouta struggled and twisted to get out of Mori's grip.

"Just let him go for now Mori, you shouldn't dirty your hands," said Kaoru as he threw off his disguise.

"You!" said Shouta.

"Yeah me, and you better have not done any thing to my wife or son!" said Kaoru.

"Here's the kid," said Daisuke walking into the room with Masayuki

"Daddy!" said Masayuki running to Kaoru.

"Oh thank god!" said Kaoru and scooped his small son in his arms. "I was so scared you were…," the he saw the cut on his son's cheek.

"Who did that to you?" he asked.

"Some mean man!" said Masayuki.

"Kaoru glared at Shouta.

"You know how hard I'm fighting right now not to kill you where you stand!" said Kaoru holding Masayuki tight.

Shouta sneered.

"Well lucky for me, I don't believe in fighting!" he said as he suddenly open a near by book and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kaoru and Masayuki.

Haruhi and Atsuko ran into the room just in time to see Shouta pull out the gun!

"No!" shouted Haruhi as she ran in front of the gun and let it hit her in the shoulder!

"Haruhi!" shouted Kaoru trying to keep Masayuki from seeing.

"Mommy?" said Masayuki.

"Hunny, quick, get Masayuki out of here!" said Kaoru.

"I got him!" said Hunny grabbing the boy and running out with him.

"You little bitch I settle for you too!" said Shouta as he pointed the gun at Haruhi and fired.

"NO!" shouted Aneko suddenly appearing in front of Haruhi and taking the bullet herself right in her stomach!

Haruhi gasped as she saw Aneko fall to the floor.

"AHH!" Shouta suddenly cried out in pain as he was thrown across the room by Mori.

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru as he knelt down next to her.

"My shoulder really hurts, but what about her?" asked Haruhi looking at Aneko who was know lying on the floor. Kyoya came and knelt next to, flipping her over to her back. The blood could be seen real easily.

"Why, why did you do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because, you were right all along about me and Rai, you're the better person!" said Aneko weakly, struggling to breath. "I'm sorry it took you having to stand up for me, and learning my brother killed your father to realize how lucky I was to have you in my life at one point. I only wish it didn't have to end this way and I hope that the future, if you ever once in a while have some sort of reminder of me, at least you'll think a little less evil of me." Suddenly Aneko gave off one huge breath and both her arms fell to the floor. Kyoya checked her pulse.

"She dead," he said.

Haruhi couldn't believe it!

"She risked her life to save me," she said still clenching her injured shoulder.

"Guess she wasn't too evil after all," said Kaoru.


	44. Chapter 44

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi let out a moan of pain as she clenched her shoulder even tighter.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"My shoulder really hurts!" said Haruhi. Kaoru looked at it and saw it was bleeding really badly!

"Hang on, we'll get you to a hospital!" said Kaoru.

"I'm all ready on it," said Kyoya.

Kaoru nodded. He could hear Kyoya's family police force all ready storming the house.

"Mori, will you and Hunny get Masayuki home safe?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure thing," said Mori walking out of the room.

"Masayuki?" said Haruhi weakly.

"Don't worry he's fine, he safe, Hunny and Mori are going to take him home. You just hang in there Haruhi," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked at him. Why was his face starting to get so blurry all of a sudden?

"Kaoru?" she said.

"I'm here, I'm here, just hang in there Haruhi," she head him say. His voice sounded like it was getting softer and softer.

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru as he noticed she was starting to close her eyes. "Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi…,"

Kotoko sat up with sudden jolt. Why did she think she heard a gun shot?

"Kotoko?" she heard Ryoji say.

"Sorry," she said looking down at him, "Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of, I was also having a bad dream with someone shooting a gun," said Ryoji.

"Yeah me too," said Kotoko. She noticed that Ryoji's eyes had tears in them.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Normally when I have a bad dream I have Masayuki near by to make me feel safer, or Mommy comes and reads me a story!" he said.

"Oh, I see, Mom use to do that too back when I was little too," said Kotoko as she gave Ryoji a hug. "Would you like me to read you a story?"

"Okay," said Ryoji.

"Let's go get one from your room," said Kotoko as the two got out of bed.

When they came to Ryoji's room, they started to hear what sounded like whimpering coming from Hiroko's room. Both walked down to her room to check on her. They found their Aunt Sada sitting in the big rocking chair gently rocking Hiroko back to sleep.

"There, there," she said softly. Then Sada looked up and saw Kotoko and Ryoji both in the door way.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" asked Sada.

"We both had nightmares and woke up. And the one of the things that helps Ryoji got back to sleep is a story and we were just going to pick one out from his room when we heard Hiroko whimpering," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see, I think she had a bad dream too," said Sada looking back down at Hiroko. She smiled back up at Kotoko and Ryoji.

"You know something that used to help me get to sleep, a nice cup of hot coco. You two can go downstairs and get some if you like," said Sada.

"Sure, what do you think Ryoji?" asked Kotoko.

"Yeah and then the story," said Ryoji.

"Of course," said Kotoko taking her brother's hand and walking with him downstairs.

"Boss, Boss, are you asleep?" asked Hikaru looking over at Tamaki who was slouch over one of the couches. Tamaki moaned and sat up.

"What happen, is everybody back?" asked Tamaki.

"No you just fell asleep again," said Hikaru. "Why don't you just go upstairs and go to bed? The maids said they have your room made up."

"I want to be here when everybody comes home so I can see that Haruhi and Masayuki are okay," said Tamaki.

"Ok then," said Hikaru. Just then they heard some foot beats outside the room. They walked out to see Kotoko and Ryoji walking by.

"Kids, what are you doing up, shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Hikaru.

"We both had nightmares and Aunt Sada suggested that we have some coco to help fall back asleep," said Kotoko.

"Oh I see," said Hikaru. "Why don't we ask the maid to make it and bring it in here for all four of us?"

"Okay," said the kids as they walked into the room Hikaru and Tamaki had been waiting in. Soon the coco was served and the four of them started to sip and enjoy it.

"What were your nightmares about?" asked Hikaru.

"I can't really remember, all I know is I saw a gun and heard it go off," said Kotoko.

"Me too," said Ryoji.

"It sounded so real and loud," said Kotoko.

"Mine too; it sounded so real it made want Masayuki here! He's always here for me when I have a bad dream!" said Ryoji as he started to cry.

"Oh there, there," said Tamaki as he gave Ryoji a small hug.

"Is there anything new about finding him, or Mom?" asked Kotoko.

"Not at the moment, but don't you worry, they'll be home soon, you'll see," said Hikaru.

"But what has Mommy been doing this whole time?" asked Ryoji.

"She's been helping to find Masayuki, remember?" said Kotoko.

"But I wish either she or Daddy was here, why did both of them have to leave?" asked Ryoji.

"Because they love Masayuki and had to leave for a while until they found him. They'd do the same if it was you that was missing, or your sisters," said Hikaru.

Just then one of the staff members walked in.

"Excuse me, but Masters Haninozuka and Morinozuka have return with young Master Masayuki!"

"Masayuki?" said Ryoji and Kotoko. Ryoji quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Ryoji, wait up!" said Kotoko as she Hikaru and Tamaki followed him to the front doors.

When they got to the front doors, they saw Hunny and Mori standing there with Masayuki in Mori's arms fast asleep.

Masayuki!" said Ryoji excitedly.

"Ryoji, shh, let's not wake him!" said Kotoko. She looked up at Mori and her brother.

"Is her okay?" she asked.

"Yeah for the most part," said Hunny.

"Well that's, lets get him to his bed," said Hikaru. As they past Hiroko's room, Sada walked out holding her in her arms. Hiroko beamed really brightly when she saw her brother.

"Masa?" she said.

"Shh, honey, he's sleeping," said Sada. "Is he okay, it looks like he's got quite the cut on his cheek!"

"Yeah, except for the cut he's fine," said Hikaru, "We're just going to put him to bed."

"Good idea let me know if you need help. Hey where are Kyoya, Kaoru and Haruhi?"

Hunny walked over to her as Mori walked into the twin's room with Ryoji and whispered.

"They had to take Haru-Chun to the hospital."

Sada gasped.

"Oh god no!" she said.

"Shh, we don't want to alarm the kids!" said Hikaru.

"Too late," said Kotoko as she walked up to them, "Is Mom going to be okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine, don't forget, she's got your Uncle Kyoya looking after her and you know he'll take good care of her," said Tamaki placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay," said Kotoko, not really looking convinced.

"Don't you worry, you'll see, she'll be just fine!" said Hikaru as he hugged his niece.

Kaoru sat by Haruhi's bed side, clenching her hand in his and watching her sleep. The poor girl had past out from the pain, and even though they had been able to stop the bleeding and sew it back up, she still hadn't woken up yet.

"Haruhi, Haruhi please wake up," he whispered as he kissed her hand and squeezed it tight.

Kyoya stood outside watching Kaoru and Haruhi. Although he'd never admit it, he was actually really worried about Haruhi.

"Hey, how's Hitachiin doing?" he suddenly heard a voice ask. He turned and saw the henchman that had helped them, Daisuke, walking up to them.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a plain to somewhere?" asked Kyoya.

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"He said the deal was off if she or the kid died, so I'm just sticking around to see what's going to happen to me," said Daisuke nodding to the room.

"So you're a man of your word huh?" asked Kyoya.

"Try to be," said Daisuke.

"Hmm well in either case I don't think you'll have to worry about leaving the country, Shouta's going to jail for a long time for trying to kill Haruhi and killing Miss Aneko Seiko. There's enough to put him away for the rest of his life," said Kyoya.

"Well there's one more thing you can charge him with, the murder of Chitose Hinata as well," said Daisuke.

"Oh so it is true, he was the killer," said Kyoya not sounding at all surprise.

"Yeah, and I know it won't help bring her back, but I don't have any problem testifying against him," said Daisuke.

"You sure don't seem to have a problem turning your back on your old boss," said Kyoya.

"I've lost all respect to him and I'm sure my father and even his father would not have any problem with what I'm doing. They'd never done any thing like what he's done," said Daisuke. "It so sad to see what's become of the late Mr. Raiden and his father's hard work, Not that I'm saying that you won't do a good job at managing the business."

"I take it you had much respect for the late Mr. Raiden?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes, there was no way I'd ever betray him!" said Daisuke.

"Would any of the other men agree with you?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes," said Daisuke.

"Would they listen to you?" asked Kyoya.

"They do now whenever Shouta wasn't around," said Daisuke.

"Hmm, I see," said Kyoya. He pulled out a new form.

"Here, you want this then?" he asked.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke as he actually took the time to read the form.

"Wait you want to turn ownership of Raiden Family Business over to me?" he asked.

"I have no real need for it; I thought I could use it as a pet project someday for one of my children, but I think it would be if maybe you took, you probably can handle it and the men better," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Daisuke looking over the form. There didn't seem to be any real hidden secrets in it.

"Thanks," he said as he signed the form.

Kyoya nodded and looked back at the room with Kaoru and Haruhi.

Kaoru continued to watch Haruhi sleep, watching for any sign that she might be waking up.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, please wake up!" he whispered to her. "Don't leave me!"


	45. Chapter 45

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Please Haruhi, don't leave me, me or the kids, we need you too much, we all love you too much to let you go! You can't leave yet!" Kaoru pleaded with the unconscious Haruhi as he watched her, wishing the she'd open her eyes. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes and come down his eyes.

"Kaoru," he suddenly heard Kyoya say as he went and placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kyoya, why hasn't she open up her eyes yet? They fixed up the wound right? Then shouldn't she have woken up all ready?" asked Kaoru.

"I can't say, the doctor said it was a very bad wound and even though they manage to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet, they said it caused a lot of damage," said Kyoya. "We just have to patient and hope for the best."

"I've been patient! I don't know how much longer I can be patient!" shouted Kaoru jumping up mad.

"Kaoru, I understand you being frustrated but yelling at me isn't going to help anything," said Kyoya. "Why don't you call home and double check to make sure that Masayuki got home safe?"

Kaoru took a deep breath before looking back down at Haruhi.

"Okay, I should call to see how the other three are doing anyway. Will you stay here with her Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course I will," said Kyoya.

"Thanks," said Kaoru walking out of the room.

"Ko, Ko," said Hiroko trying to get Kotoko's attention, but Kotoko wouldn't look up from her uncle embrace. Frustrated, Hiroko reached over and started pulling at her sister's hair.

"Ahh, Hiroko let go of me!" said Kotoko finally looking over at her.

"Ko!" said Hiroko firmly stretching her arms towards Kotoko.

"Come here," said Kotoko taking her sister. Hiroko nuzzled her face into Kotoko's chest and smiled.

Just then Hikaru heard his call phone go off. He reached into his pocket and saw that it was Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what's going on, any news on Haruhi?" he asked.

Kaoru sighed.

"No, they managed to fix and clean up the wound, but she still hasn't woken up yet," he said sadly.

Hikaru gasped and everyone looked over at him.

"Are the kids doing okay did Mori and Hunny get Masayuki home safe?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, yeah they did, he's here safe and sound and in bed, along with Ryoji. The girls are still up though, both had a bad dream apparently," said Hikaru.

Kaoru groaned.

"Tell them I'm sorry I can't be there for them right now, but hopefully I will be soon," he said.

"You want to talk to Kotoko right now? She's right here," said Hikaru.

"Sure, I'll talk to her," said Kaoru.

"Hi Dad," said Kotoko still holding on to Hiroko.

"Hey honey, you do okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, I just had a bed dream and woke up, but what about you and Mom, are you two okay, Why didn't you bring Masayuki home?" asked Kotoko.

"Your mom got hurt and I went with the hospital okay, but maybe I'll come home for a little bit after I'm sure she's going to be okay," said Kaoru.

"But what happen to her Dad?" asked Kotoko.

"I'll explain later okay, but for right now, just promise me you'll keep behaving for your aunt and uncles and get some sleep okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure thing Dad," said Kotoko.

"Thanks Honey," said Kaoru.

"Da?" asked Hiroko.

"Was that your sister?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare too," said Kotoko.

"Give her a kiss for me and our mother okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Will do Dad," said Kotoko.

"Da!" said Hiroko upset.

"Say hi to Daddy Hiroko," said Kotoko holding the phone up to her sister.

"Hi Honey," said Kaoru.

"Dada!" said Hiroko happily.

"I love you honey, never forget that okay?" said Kaoru. "And your mommy loves you too. She loves all of you kids."

Kyoya sat next to the bed and held Haruhi's hand.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry things like things keep happing to you. You always work too hard and are too good a person to have stuff like this keep happing to you," he said as he watched his friend.

"Kyoya is she doing any better?" asked Kaoru as he walked back into the room.

"No sorry it doesn't look like anything's changed in her condition," said Kyoya as he stood up and moved away from the bed for Kaoru. Kaoru sighed sadly as he came and sat back down next to Haruhi and took her hand again.

"Did you get to talk to anyone back home?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, apparently all the kids are having nightmares. A part of me wants to go home really badly and be there for them like a father should be, but at the same time I don't want to leave here until I know Haruhi's going to be okay," said Kaoru.

"I understand fully," said Kyoya. "This isn't an easy situation no matter what."

Then Kaoru got an idea. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture that had recently been taken of all four of their kids and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Those are your kids Haruhi, our children. You love them right? Its all the more reason you got to wake up, you can't leave them too," said Kaoru.

"_Those are your kids Haruhi, our children. You love them right? Its all the more reason you got to wake up, you can't leave them too,"_

Where was the voice coming from, was it Kaoru's?

'_**My children?' thought Haruhi.**_

"_**Looks like your wife's suspicions were right Mr. Hitachiin, she's pregnant," said the doctor looking at the screen**_

_**Kaoru and Haruhi smiled at each other brightly.**_

"_**And it looks like it's not just one baby either," said the doctor.**_

"_**What?" asked Haruhi and Kaoru looking back at the screen.**_

"_**It looks like its twins," said the doctor as he moved the camera to show another baby.**_

"_**Oh my god!" said Haruhi.**_

"_**Well it was probably bound to happen at some, twins are abundant in our family," said Kaoru. **_

"_**I was afraid you were going to say that," said Haruhi. **_

"_**Hey can't we know what the sex of the babies are at this point?" asked Kaoru.**_

"_**If you want to yes," said the doctor.**_

"_**What do you say Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.**_

"_**Yes, I want to know," said Haruhi.**_

"_**They're both boys," said the doctors.**_

_**Haruhi and Kaoru both smiled again.**_

"_**So do you have any ideas of what to call them?" asked Haruhi flipping through a baby name book.**_

"_**Well did you want to name one after your dad like you did with your mom?" asked Kaoru looking up from his book.**_

"_**Would you like that?" asked Haruhi.**_

"_**Yeah, I think Ryoji Hitachiin has a nice ring to it," said Kaoru.**_

_**Haruhi smiled. **_

"_**Okay but find another name now," said Haruhi as she and Kaoru both looked back down at their books. Haruhi searched and searched until she started to feel drowsy. Next thing she knew she was hearing someone chanting into her ear, "Masayuki, Masayuki."**_

_**Haruhi open her eyes and saw Kaoru kneeling next to her.**_

"_**What are you doing?" she asked.**_

"_**Just trying to give you an idea for a name," said Kaoru.**_

"_**What was it?" asked Haruhi as she sat up.**_

"_**Masayuki, I thought it sounded cute," said Kaoru. Haruhi thought about it for a moment.**_

"_**Yeah, Masayuki and Ryoji they do sound good together," said Haruhi. **_

"_**Good job Haruhi, you did great!" said Kaoru giving Haruhi a kiss on her forehead as she slowly started to breath normally.**_

"_**I should hope so, that wasn't nearly as easy as it looked!" said Haruhi.**_

"_**Oh god, it didn't look easy at all!" said Kaoru.**_

"_**I know," said Haruhi.**_

_**Just then two nurses walked over carrying with them her two new sons.**_

_**Haruhi smiled brightly as they gently placed the babies into her arms.**_

"_**Oh they're beautiful!" said Haruhi gazing lovingly at them.**_

"_**Of course, we're their parents," said Kaoru as he knelt down to get a better look at them also gazing at them with love and stroking the head of the one closest to him.**_

'_**My children, my children,' Haruhi thought again. **_

"_**Well the baby is looking good and healthy," said the doctor as he, Kaoru and Haruhi watched the screen with their new baby.**_

"_**So what is it?" asked Haruhi.**_

"_**Please us it's a girl!" said Kaoru.**_

"_**You really want a girl?" asked Haruhi.**_

"_**We all ready have two boys, we need another girl to even everything out!" said Kaoru.**_

"_**Well you're luck Mr. Hitachiin, it is a girl," said the doctor.**_

_**Haruhi could feel Kaoru's arm around her.**_

"_**Now what do we call this one?" asked Haruhi as they looked through the books again.**_

"_**I don't know, what is a good name?" asked Kaoru. Just then Kotoko walked into the room.**_

"_**What's wrong honey?" asked Haruhi.**_

"_**The twins, they are getting to be more little bits of terror everyday!" she said as she sat down next to her mother. She looked at the books her parents were reading.**_

"_**Trying to find out what to name the baby?" she asked.**_

"_**Hmm yeah, and it's not going too well," said Kaoru. Kotoko picked up another near by book and started to flip though it too.**_

"_**Hey here's one, it sounds a little bit like Uncle Hikaru's name, Hiroko," she said after a while.**_

_**Kaoru and Haruhi both thought about it for a little bit.**_

"_**Hiroko Hitachiin," said Haruhi.**_

"_**I think it will work," said Kaoru right as they heard a loud bang and what sounded like the twins' nanny screaming.**_

"_**Oh, boy, I'll go get them," said Kaoru.**_

"_**One more push should do it," said the doctor as Haruhi screamed and pushed again.**_

"_**Come on Haruhi!" said Kaoru squeezing her hand.**_

_**Then they heard it, the beautiful sound of their new baby's cries.**_

_**Haruhi relaxed on to the bed.**_

"_**Is she okay?" she asked Kaoru.**_

"_**She's fine, she's prefect, just like her siblings!" said Kaoru looking back and forth between Haruhi and the new baby the doctors were busy cleaning and examining as he held Haruhi's hand tight.**_

Haruhi moaned.

"Did you hear that?" said Kaoru eagerly looking at Haruhi face and squeezing Haruhi's hand even tighter.

He could feel Haruhi's grip on his hand tighten ever so slowly.

"Haruhi?" said Kaoru.

Haruhi moaned again.

Slowly she began to blink her eyes for a little bit before finally opening them fully and looked over to see Kaoru sitting next to her holding her hand and Kyoya standing behind him.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru happily.


	46. Chapter 46

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru happily, letting his tears fall down his face! He kissed her forehead and her cheek greedily.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said as she tried to raise up her other hand, only to suddenly winch in pain.

"Easy Haruhi, your shoulder is still in pretty bad shape," said Kyoya.

Haruhi pulled hand free from Kaoru and pulled the off the top part of her hospital gown to see her shoulder all bandaged up. She moaned sadly as she looked up at Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I did it again!" she said crying.

"Did what?" asked Kaoru.

"Get myself nearly killed and get you all sick with worry!" said Haruhi.

"Shh, it's okay," said Kaoru as he hugged her gently. "The important thing is that you're fine now!"

Haruhi looked up at him and nodded.

"Wait, what happen to Masayuki?" she asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine, Mori and Hunny got him home safe," said Kaoru.

Haruhi sighed with relief.

"I'm glad, they had no right to drag him into this!" said Haruhi.

"Damn right, I'm still feeling tempted to kill that son of a bitch Shouta!" said Kaoru.

"What happen to him anyway?" asked Haruhi.

"He is currently is being held in a maximum security prison with no chance for even receiving bail at this point seeing as how there is no way for him to pay it," said Kyoya.

"How's that?" asked Haruhi.

"He willing signed over every he ever owned, including all of his money over to me. He no longer had a penny to his name," said Kyoya.

"Oh, why did he do that?" asked Haruhi.

"Because he's an idiot," said Kaoru, "Evil, but still an idiot."

Daisuke leaned against the wall outside the room still waiting for any clue that Mrs. Hitachiin was going to be okay.

"Well, well, look who it is, the big traitor," said a voice.

Daisuke looked over to see Kin walking down the hall towards him.

"That's Mr. Big Traitor to you. What the fuck are you even doing here, shouldn't you be looking for another evil tycoon to be working for?" asked Daisuke.

"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you, how could you betray your boss?" asked Kin.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the thought of cutting up a kid tied up just wasn't what I was looking for in a boss," said Daisuke.

"Oh come on, you promised you served him no matter what just like your old man did with his old man," said Kin.

"Yeah his old man didn't pull any of the crap he did, and he had, my dad wouldn't have allowed it!" said Daisuke. "So what are you even doing here again?"

"I'm here looking for you, I wanted to know what provoked you to betray your boss," said Kin.

"Well now you know, so how about you get lost before I have you fired," said Daisuke.

"Oh fired huh, all ready kissing up the new boss huh?" asked Kin.

"No, I'm the boss," said Daisuke holding up the form Kyoya had given him, "Ohtori willing handed everything over to me."

"What, no fucking way!" said Kin. "I was working my ass off to be Shouta new right hand man!"

"Right, sure, will too bad for you, now either get out of here or else like I said, you're fired!" said Daisuke.

"You can't fire me, I quit, and so do a few other men who believe that are still loyal to their boss, their real boss," said Kin. "And that includes getting back at Hitachiin."

"Oh for the love of…, why don't you just leave the poor woman alone all ready? Besides you got no money to help you guys, Shouta's broke remember?" said Daisuke.

"Whatever, we have ways and there's nothing you can do to fucking stop us!" said Kin.

"Maybe he can't but we could,"

Kin looked towards the door of one of the room and saw Kyoya and Kaoru standing there.

"Shit not these two again!" said Kin.

Kaoru walked up to Kin.

"Hi, I'm glad you're here, you can send a message to all those assholes that are apparently still loyal to Raiden, and any one else that may be thinking of messing with my wife or my children."

Next thing Kin knew, he was on the floor with a foot on his back.

"Any other ass hole comes near them again, I will kill them, and that includes you!" said Kaoru pressing his foot harder onto Kin's back.

"Security!" he called out. Two guards showed up.

"Help me!" said Kin.

"Yes, help take him away," said Kyoya.

"Yes Mr. Ohtori," said the guards as they dragged Kin away.

"I take it your wife's doing okay?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," said Kaoru.

"Well I do hope nothing bad happens to her again or your kids," said Daisuke as he walked away.

"Thank you again for you saving my wife and son again," said Kaoru.

"No problem," said Daisuke.

"Everything okay out there?" asked Haruhi when everyone walked back in.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine," said Kaoru.

"What was all the shouting?" asked Haruhi.

"Just a little lost pest," said Kaoru as started to gently stroke her hair.

"Hmm?" asked Haruhi.

"Just don't worry about it," said Kaoru as he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, thanks for that," said Haruhi smiling at him.

She looked over towards the table near her bed and saw the picture of her kids.

"Are you sure Masayuki is okay, and the other three too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I called a little while ago," said Kaoru.

Haruhi didn't look too convinced.

"I know this sounds stupid but maybe Haruhi should get some more rest, it'll be good for her wound," said Kyoya.

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes the doctor said you need to take it easy and relax if that wound is to heal," said Kyoya.

Haruhi and Kaoru both looked at each other.

"You need your rest too, and I'm sure there's not much else you can do for me here, you should go home and be with the kids for a while," said Haruhi.

"Is that what you want?" asked Kaoru.

"I'd feel better if you did," said Haruhi.

"Okay, I'll be back first thing in the morning, with the kids," said Kaoru giving her one last kiss on her lips, letting it linger a little bit longer then before. He could feel Haruhi's good hand caressing his cheek.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I have the best doctors tending to her and I'll have security watching her all the time," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Kyoya, I knew you would," said Kaoru. He looked at his watch.

"God I didn't even realize just how late it was. I really should get home so the others can finally stop worrying and go home if they want to," he said. He waved to Haruhi before he and Kaoru walked out of the room. Haruhi waved back. She looked back down at the picture of her kids one more time before putting it back down onto the table and falling back to sleep.

Hikaru gently stroked his wife's hair as the two lied on the couch together after finally getting all the kids to sleep again. He glanced around the room looking at all his friends who had also drifted off to sleep. Tamaki was sleeping on the opposite couch from them, Hunny was sound asleep on the near by love seat and Mori was asleep on the floor resting his head on one of the arm rests to the love seat. None of them had wanted to rest in the rooms that had been prepared for them; instead they had all wanted to wait downstairs until they heard from Kyoya or Kaoru about Haruhi. But of course with all the chaos and confusion among going on all day, everyone had gotten extremely tired and most had drifted off to sleep except for him, but he could feel his own eyelids getting heavy.

Suddenly he heard a noise.

He felt Sada sit up and look at him.

"Was that the door?" she asked.

"I think so," said Hikaru as the two of them stood up and quietly walked out of the room where they saw Kyoya and Kaoru walking in.

"Kaoru, Kaoru you're home!" said Hikaru as he ran and hugged his brother tight.

"Is Haruhi doing okay?" asked Sada."

"Yeah she finally woke up!" said Kaoru. "Is everyone still here?"

"Yes but they're all asleep back in the west lounge," said Hikaru.

"Why didn't you have one the servants set up rooms for them?" asked Kaoru.

"They did, the guys just wanted to wait down here until they heard that Haruhi was okay, but then they all drifted off to sleep," said Hikaru.

"Did the kids go back to sleep?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, safe and sound," said Hikaru.

"That's good," said Kaoru. "I should go check on them and then get some sleep so I can take them to see their mother later. Good night and thanks for looking out for the kids."

"Like we wouldn't do it," said Hikaru.

Kaoru stopped at the nursery trying to be extra quiet then usual since the other two babies were in there as well. Hiroko was now fast asleep and smiling. Kaoru smiled too and kissed her forehead.

He walked past his son room and walked to Kotoko's room first.

Kotoko stirred and sat up.

"Dad!" she said happily.

"I though I told you to get some sleep!" said Kaoru stroking her hair.

"I was until I heard you come in," said Kotoko.

"Sorry," said Kaoru gently giving her a kiss on her head.

"It's okay, I am glad I got to see you, but where's Mom?" asked Kotoko.

"She's just still recuperating at the hospital, but we'll all go see her after we've all gotten some rest okay?" said Kaoru.

"Okay, good night Dad," said Kotoko.

"Good night Kotoko," said Kaoru.

He walked out of the room and back to his sons' room. Both boys laid asleep in the same bed just like he and Hikaru had long ago. He could see the scar still on Masayuki's face.

'I'm so sorry son,' thought Kaoru as he gently lifted his son up from the bed and held him tight.

He looked down at his other son as well, 'To both of you. But maybe now, we'll finally be safe!'


	47. Chapter 47

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Is that Mommy's room" asked Ryoji pointing to a random room as they walked down the hall of the hospital.

"No," said Kaoru.

"Is Mommy in that room?" asked Ryoji.

"No," said Kaoru.

"How about that one?" asked Ryoji.

"Ryoji, just be patient, we'll be at the room soon," said Kaoru. "See here we are."

He poked his head in to see if Haruhi was awake, which she was reading calmly.

"Why don't we let Masayuki go in first?" asked Kaoru.

"Why?" asked Ryoji.

"Just trust me, he should have a moment alone with your mother," said Kaoru.

Masayuki tiptoed in and over to the bed, so quietly Haruhi didn't seem to notice him at first.

"Mommy?" he said as he neared the bed.

Haruhi looked up from her book.

"Masayuki!" she said happily.

Masayuki smiled as she walked up to his mother bed. Haruhi quickly hugged her son tight and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so scared something bad was going to happen to you!" said Haruhi holding her son close. "How's our check?"

"It looks really weird don't you think?" asked Masayuki showing her the scare.

Haruhi giggled.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said. Although she was trying hard not to cry at seeing the scar on her son's check, remembering what had happen to him.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah Mommy," said Masayuki.

Haruhi hugged him again, a little bit tighter.

"I want a hug too Mommy!" said Ryoji as he ran into the room followed by his father and sisters.

"Okay honey," said Haruhi as she let go of Masayuki and hugged her other son.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Kaoru.

"Still sore, but not as bad as before," said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear," said Kaoru as he walked over to the bed with the baby. Hiroko squirmed and reached for her mother.

"Ma!" she said.

"Hi honey," said Haruhi as she stretched her hand up and stroked her cheek.

"What happen to you Mom?" asked Kotoko.

"There was an accident, we'll tell you more later, I promise," said Kaoru.

Kotoko groaned.

"Later, later, later, that's all you keep telling me!" she said mad. Her family all looked over at her.

"I'm not little, like those too!" said Kotoko as she stormed out the room.

Kaoru and Haruhi both sighed.

"Here, put Hiroko down on the bed with me," said Haruhi.

"Sure," said Kaoru as he went and put Hiroko down on the bed and walked after Kotoko, "You two stay here with your mother and keep her company."

"So Mommy did you really get a bad owie?" asked Masayuki.

"Yeah and it stills hurts a bit," said Haruhi rubbing her shoulder, "But once it's better, you'll see, I'll be back home. Can you promise me you'll be better until then?"

"Yes Mommy, we'll try," said the boys.

"I guess that's the best I could ask for," said Haruhi.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Haruhi. The door open and Mr. Hinata and the Fujiyes walked into the room.

"Oh dear god so it was true!" said Mrs. Fujiye.

"Huh?" said Haruhi.

"We heard all about you getting kidnapped with your son and getting hurt real bad in the papers," said explain Mr. Fujiye.

"So we decided to come see if it was true. It would be my fault that you got into this mess," said Mr. Hinata.

Haruhi shook her head.

"No, no, I was the one that agreed to repersent you," said Haruhi.

"I still feel bad that, that rat toed bastard took your son!" said Mrs. Fujiye. Haruhi looked over at her sons.

"Yeah and for that he will pay severely!" said Haruhi.

"Are you the killer that Mommy proved wasn't a killer?" asked Ryoji.

Mr. Hinata smiled.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Your lucky, you had Mommy helping you, she never loses!" said Masayuki.

"Yeah I was lucky to have her repersent me, she saved my life," said Mr. Hinata.

"Did the news say anything else about Shouta?" asked Haruhi.

"They said he's now completely broke," said Mr. Fujiye.

"And that he's going to be charged for two counts of murder," said Mr. Hinata bitterly.

"So then it said…," said Haruhi.

"Yes, just like we would have thought!" said Mrs. Fujiye. "I never liked him, and I hope I never hear or see him again! I hope he'll pay for what he did to her!"

"Oh I'm sure he'll pay," said Haruhi.

"How much will he have to pay?" asked Ryoji.

"A lot, which is why you should never really ever hurt or kill someone, got that?" said Haruhi.

"Yes Mommy," said the twins.

Kotoko leaned against the wall in the stair well mad.

"I wish they didn't treat me like a little kid anymore, I'm going to be in middle school. I'm not like the twins anymore, I can take care of myself," she muttered.

"Oh really?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Kotoko suddenly felt a hand grip her throat tight, making it hard for her to breath!

"Do you think you can help yourself with this situation little girl?" asked the voice.

"I wonder what will be worse for you, choking you to death or throwing you down these stairs." Kotoko could feel the man move her until she was at the edge of the top stair.

"I knew your stupid pamper rich father was bark and no bite!"

"No, I bite, I can bite pretty hard!" said Kaoru as he grabbed the stranger's arm off of Kotoko's neck and yanked him away from her. He turned him around and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"I thought I gave a good warning from before, that I will kill anyone that threatens my family again you got that!" said Kaoru as he moved the man to the edge of the stair. "I meant what I said too!"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Kotoko standing next to him. She shook her head no.

"Please Dad, taking his life won't help, just let the police take him away like they're suppose to do," she said.

Kaoru looked at his daughter's face and saw the serenity in her face, making him sigh.

"You're right," he said as pulled the man away from the stair's edge.

"Hmm, I knew you were all talk and not bit," said the man.

Kaoru banged the man's head hard into the wall.

"No I do bite, I just don't want to sink to your level," said Kaoru.

"What the hell?"

Kaoru, Kotoko and the man all turned and saw Kasanoda and his family walking up the stairs towards them.

"Danno!" said Mao.

"Ah, crap!" said Danno.

"Why are you here cousin?" asked Mao.

"I, was, just, trying to…," Danno spattered.

"He tried to kill me!" said Kotoko. Kasanoda and Haruhi both glared at him, making him shiver.

"You were trying to kill my friend?" asked Haruhi.

"It, well…," said Danno.

"Nobody messes with my daughter's friends!" said Mao.

"Oh shit, no, no!" said Danno.

"We should probably go, the kids shouldn't see this," said Kasanoda ushering everyone to the door.

"No, Kasanoda please, don't leave me alone with her!" pleaded Danno.

"Sorry cousin, but you and I are going to have a little talk," said Mao shoving her cousin against the wall.

"NO!" shouted Danno.

"Well it's a good thing he's in a hospital all ready," said Kasanoda as he, Kaoru, Kotoko and Haruhi all walked down the hall. Kaoru and Kotoko both looked at each other uneasy.

"I can' wait for Mom to teach it to me," said Haruhi.

Kotoko could feel her dad's hand on her shoulder.

"So you guys here to see Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah we heard she and your son got abduction or something," said Kasanoda.

"Yeah, here's her room," said Kaoru.

"Dad," said Kotoko, before she and Kaoru walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Dad," said Kotoko.

"It's okay, I'm sorry you felt we don't realize that you're growing up," said Kaoru. "We do understand you're growing up and can handle more things then your brothers. It's just whenever we tried to talk to you you're either trying to sleep or with your brothers and it probably would be too hard for them to really understand what happened The truth was your mother was shot and nearly killed by the man he that has been harassing her during the trial."

"Oh, and he kidnapped her as well?" asked Kotoko.

"Yes, and like I said, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, we had our reason and it wasn't because we don't think you're old enough to handle it," said Kaoru.

"Sure Dad, thanks," said Kotoko as they walked back into the room.

"Mr. Hinata, Mr. and Mrs. Fujiye, what brings you by?" asked Kaoru.

"Just checking on your wife, it's the least we could do," said Mr. Hinata.

"Well thanks for stopping by, I hope everything works out for you in the move Mr. Hinata," said Kaoru.

"Me too, My parents are looking forward to getting to see their grandkids more often," said Mr. Hinata.

"I'm sorry about your wife Mr. Hinata, both me and my wife," said Kasanoda. "I can't help but feel we should have gone and put a band on her like my wife's uncle did."

"Thanks, that's nice of you. Well good-by, I hope you get better Mrs. Hitachiin," he said bowing in respect and walked out of the room with his in-laws.

"Sorry I stormed off Mom," said Kotoko.

"It's okay, I just hope you're better now," said Haruhi.

"Yes I am," said Kotoko. "But you're the one that is supposed to be getting better."

Haruhi giggled.

The family spent the whole day with Haruhi as more and more people stopped by to see her.

"I hate it when people worry about me like this," said Haruhi near the end of the day.

"Well you'll get better soon enough," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, you need to get better so you can go and win another case!" said Ryoji.

Haruhi giggled.

"Actually I was thinking that when this was over, it might be time for another family vacation," she said.

"Another,"

"Family,"

"VACATION!" said the twins excitedly.

"Yes, another family vacation," said Haruhi.

"For truth Mom?" asked Kotoko.

"For truth," said Haruhi smiling at her family who all smiled back at her.


	48. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Duck?" asked Hiroko as she pointed out towards the ocean.

"I don't think there are any ducks out there honey," said Haruhi as she and her baby walked along the shore line of the ocean, the waves brushing their feet every now and then.

"Ducky!" said Hiroko as she tried to run into the water.

"Hiroko, no," said Haruhi as she scooped her daughter up before she could get too far.

"Ducky!" said Hiroko as she struggled in her mother's arms.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile and laughed a little.

"No honey, no ducks," said Haruhi as she turned and walked back the other way.

"Let's go see what the others are up to."

As she neared where all of the beach blankets and chairs were set up.

It turned out that family vacation included everyone in the family.

She looked out to the water and saw could see Kaoru and Hikaru playing with Ryoji and Masayuki.

"Looks like your daddy, uncle and brothers are having fun huh?" said Haruhi as she sat down in her chair under her umbrella.

"Da!" said Hiroko point out towards the water and her father.

"You want to go out in the water and play?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll take her Haruhi," said offered Tamaki.

"Sure, just watch out for her okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, I would take on a shark for her!" said Tamaki.

"Let's hope you don't have to," said Haruhi as she watched Tamaki walk off with Hiroko.

"How's that castle coming along Kotoko?" she asked as she looked over at Kotoko and Oki building the sand castle.

"I've examined the building technique and have study the best books about sandcastle building and something tells me this castle shall last until high tide," said Oki.

"Well that's good," said Haruhi.

"I like it," said Kotoko.

"Yes, it's something worth commemorating," said Kyoya as one of his assistance snapped a picture of the castle with Kotoko and Oki.

"You're not planning on using that picture in one of the new brochures for this place, are you?" asked Haruhi.

"I think it'll make for a good promotion," said Kyoya, "But if you don't like it, I'm sure I can get some different ones."

Haruhi sighed.

She should have known they're would be some sort of alterative motive for allowing everyone to come to the new beach resort his family had just created other then a special advance invitation for everyone.

"Oh this is so exciting! The twins' first vacation and their first time to see the ocean! Isn't it pretty honey?" said Sada as she held Chidori up to get a better look.

"Yeah look at that?" said Kaede as she held up Aoi as well. "I want a lot when we get married!"

Hunny giggled looking up from the sand castle he and Mori were working on

"Yeah me too!" he said.

"Hey Uncle Hunny maybe we should make a sand bunny?" said Kotoko.

"Yeah, let's try it!" said Hunny.

"He's all ready good with kids," said Kaede.

"Do you think about kids Takashi?" asked Saya sheepishly.

Mori nodded and smiled.

"That's nice," said Saya looking away quickly twirling her hair.

"It's cute that Mori invited Saya to come as his guest but I wonder what provoked him to make a move," said Sada.

"I did," said Kaede.

"Oh aren't you the sly one," said Sada.

"I told you that I wanted to find Takashi someone special and I think Saya and him would get along just fine," said Kaede.

"I appreciate you inviting me Mrs. Hitachiin, this is a nice place," said Maiki.

"Well it's the least I could do for all the work you've been doing for me while I've been gone. I can't wait to go back though. And I've told you, you don't have to stand on formalities with me and everyone else, just call me Sada," said Sada.

"Hmm, I've been trying," said Maiki. She looked out toward Tamaki and Hiroko who was busy splashing Tamaki without mercy.

"The guy is such a goof ball!" she said.

"Yep you got that right," said Haruhi.

"But he actually seems like a nice goof ball, cute too," said Maiki. Kaede, Sada Haruhi and Saya all looked at each smiling and their eyebrows rose.

"Ahem, ladies," said Oki, "I believe it's that time."

"I still don't get what's so special about these masseuses," said Sada as she and Haruhi all laid down on two of the massage tables.

"Well seeing as how this place is being run by the Ohtori Group, I'm sure they're some of the best in the country, in the entire world," said Haruhi.

"When was the last time you got a massage?" asked Sada.

"You mean aside from Kaoru?" asked Haruhi. She moaned at the thought of Kaoru massaging her back.

"I take it he's pretty good?" asked Sada. "I know Hikaru is he gives them very nicely."

"Yeah that's probably because they're had practice with each other," said Haruhi.

Sada giggled.

"I could see them doing that," she said.

"Who do what?" asked Maiki as she walked in and lay down on another table.

"Never mind," said Sada and Haruhi.

"Okay," said Maiki. "Hey um Haruhi, you and Tamaki, you've know each other for a while right, and he seems to really like you, how come you two didn't get together?"

"He was just too goof for me, Kaoru on the other hand always seem to know when to stop being goofy," said Haruhi.

"Well I don't know, I kind of like his goofy side," said Maiki, "It's kind of fun to teas him about it."

Haruhi and Sada both laughed.

"Our husbands would agree with you," said Sada.

"Its fun but at the same time, it just too cute to listen to him talk about commoner's stuff," said Maiki.

"Well if you feel that way, maybe you two should go to try one of the resorts restaurants tonight," said Oki as she too walked into the room followed by Kaede and Saya. "I heard Mori asked Saya to go with her to one tonight."

"More like Kaede told me he wanted to," said Saya. Kaede shrugged her shoulders.

"Mitsukuni and I are going to one that is said to have the best desserts tonight," she said, "We'll see if they really are the best. I'm having trouble as it is trying to find the best chef for making our wedding cake."

The girls all giggled.

"You planning on doing any thing tonight with Hikaru Sada?" asked Oki.

"Yeah, actually, we haven't had time to ourselves since the twins were born. The nanny's all ready to watch them," said Sada.

"And you Haruhi?" asked Oki.

"I don't know yet I'm not sure if I rather go out or stay in. Sada's nanny said she was willing to look after my kids as well," said Haruhi. "Hey, wait a minute, are just trying to get us to go to all the different restaurants to give a review about them?"

Oki shrugged her shoulders.

"I'd be nice to make sure the restaurants are up and running right before the general public tries them," she said.

The other girls all moaned.

"You're acting more and more like Kyoya all the time!" said Haruhi.

"I think he has a good way working with things, I way I would like to imitate," said Oki. The girls all moaned again.

"And I would also would like to hear what your opinion is on the masseuse as well," said Oki as she lay down on her table.

"Figures that's why she brought us all here," said Haruhi.

A while later after the massage, Haruhi found herself on the balcony in her room looking out over the ocean.

"Have a good time at the spa?" asked Kaoru as he walked up behind her and held her tight.

"Yeah, it was okay," said Haruhi.

"Just okay?" asked Kaoru.

"It was just a test, trying to see if it was good or not," said Haruhi. "Where are the kids?"

"Well Hikaru's nanny was offering to look after them, but Kaede and Hunny mention they were going to the one restaurant with all the deserts and offered to have the three older one with them, while the nanny just watches Hiroko who's fine playing with her and the twins," said Kaoru. "So what do you want to do?"

"I just want to take it easy and stay in," said Haruhi turning around to see him.

"I like that idea," said Kaoru as he leaned in and kissed her. Haruhi ran her hand through his hair and moaned with pleasure at Kaoru's kisses and his hands moving up and down her body.

Suddenly Haruhi heard her phone going off.

"Is that my phone?" she asked.

"Yeah so?" asked Kaoru as he kissed her cheek and down to her neck. Haruhi moaned as she grabbed it off the table.

"Hello," she said

"Haruhi, nice to talk to you, I hope that where ever you kidnapped my staff to is going well for all of them," said Mr. Hiroki.

"Boss we didn't kidnap all of the staff, you still have some of the other lawyers there," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but you have my top best there including the new up and coming new girl, plus our receptionist and my assistant! The sub I have is nothing like her!" said Mr. Hiroki. "I swear lately it seems like I'm running a dating service instead of a lay office!"

"Sir did you just call to complain about me and some of the girls going on vacation?" asked Haruhi as best she could despite the fact that Kaoru was still sucking at her neck and pushing her against the railing of the balcony.

"No, I have a case for you,' said Mr. Hiroki.

"What, but sir I'm on vacation!" said Haruhi.

"I know, but I wanted to…," said Mr. Hiroki.

"Sir, whatever it is, it can wait until I get back okay, but for right now, I just want to enjoy my time with my family," said Haruhi as she hung up her phone.

"Did you just hang up on your boss?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah and even if he's mad, too bad," said Haruhi. "It's like he's always saying, I'm one of his top lawyers."

"That's my girl," said Kaoru as he kissed her lips.

Then they heard the phone go off again.

"Did any one ever tell you that you have annoying ring tones," said Kaoru.

"Shut up," said Haruhi as she reached for the phone, only to have Kaoru grab it first.

He dangled it in his hand.

"There's nothing really important on this thing is there?" he asked.

"No, I made sure to back it up before we left," said Haruhi.

"Good," said Kaoru and he went and chucked it over the side of the balcony.

"KOARU!" shouted Haruhi as she watched it disappear. "That was my phone!"

"And your point is?" asked Kaoru as he quickly kissed her again. Next thing Haruhi knew, Kaoru had picked her up and carried her bridal style back into the room and dropped her onto the bed.

Haruhi tried to glare at him, but when she saw Kaoru smiling at her and felt him to start to stroke her cheek.

"I think I know what point is," said Haruhi.

"You right, I need to apologies to you, don't I?" said Kaoru.

"Damn right you do!" said Haruhi.

"My pleasure," said Kaoru as he leaned down and kissed her passionately and pushed down the straps of her dress.


	49. Chapter 49

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
